La posibilidad de que un hombre cambie
by Kalista Walker
Summary: Sirius nunca pensó que un simple trato con una chica menuda y pecosa iba a cambiar su vida por completo, James está cansado de que su pelirroja no lo tome en cuenta y decide usar todas sus armas para conquistarla, Remus se enamorará...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I: La fiesta y la chica nueva.

Sam se impresionó al entrar a la mansión, sin embargo en su rostro lleno de pecas no había ningún tipo de expresión. A pesar de estar asistiendo a una gran fiesta elegante y con invitados exclusivos, no estaba para nada contenta. Prefería estar en cualquier lugar antes que ahí. No conocía a nadie en Londres, la chica se había mudado hace dos semanas. Anteriormente vivía en Escocia y ya la extrañaba mucho.

Además estaba el hecho de que odiaba el círculo de amigos de sus padres, quienes anteriormente vivían en Londres pero por términos de trabajo se mudaron a Escocia. Los Walker tenían fama de ser brujos de sangre totalmente pura, con mucho dinero y con gustos especiales por las artes oscuras, Sam admitía con mucha vergüenza que de su familia habían salido varios mortifagos.

Sam era una chica buena, y odiaba todos esos estúpidos conceptos. Al mirar a sus familiares se preguntaba si es que había la mínima posibilidad de que ella fuera adoptada, la posibilidad de que la sangre que corría por sus venas no fuera la misma que la de sus progenitores. Pero el parecido delataba la verdad de la situación. Ella sí era hija de los Walter.

-Con que esta es la gran casa de los Black...

Llevaba semanas escuchando a sus padres hablar de esa familia, y de su lujosa y exclusiva fiesta. El padre de Sam conocía a la familia desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y ellos eran invitados de honor. Estaba segura que todos los miembros de esa familia serían tan odiables como los miembros de la suya propia.

En muy poco tiempo su padre la hizo saludar a mucha gente importante que ella nunca había visto en su vida entera, así que ya harta se dirigió a un balcón a tomar aire.  
Al menos desearía que alguna de sus amigas estuviera ahí, pero no, no conocía a nadie y se sentía muy sola.

Sam era una chica de porte normal y muy muy delgada. No tenía ningún tipo de problema alimenticio, y su mayor complejo era el ser tan delgada. Pero también era cierto que cuando se deprimía no lograba probar la comida. Se veía un poco frágil y a veces eso la hacía verse más pequeña de lo que era. Tenía el cabello largo y liso de color negro, y unos hermosos ojos azules, encima de unas pecas que le daban en su rostro un toque infantil.

Tomo aire un poco mas contenta pero luego alguien le tomo el brazo. Era su padre.

-Samantha, ya va a comenzar la cena y estamos en la mesa de los Black...

-Pero papá...

-Nada de peros, Samantha ya hablamos de esto.

Sam de mala gana siguió a su padre hasta la mesa en que iban a cenar. Los Black ya estaban ahí y Sam divisó a quien debía ser el menor de Los Black.

Estaba sentado al lado de una silla vacía con un aire arrogante y por sobre todo aburrido. Su actitud altiva logró irritarla de inmediato. Él ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en mirarla, sino que clavaba sus ojos grises en algún lugar interesante de la mesa. A pesar de lo detestable que se veía, la chica no pudo dejar de notar que era guapísimo, con ese aire elegante que caracterizaba a todos los Black, y con un atractivo que estaba segura, dejaba a la mayoría de las mujeres locas.

Luego de saludarlos a todos Sam se sentó en la silla vacía, el chico ni se inmutó.  
La comida fue aburrida para Sam ya que se abordaron temas que a ella no le interesaban y el chico Black parecía no estar de humor para hablar.

Pero luego el Sr.Black le preguntó a Sam:

-¿Entraras a tu último año verdad?

-Si.-contestó ella.

-¿Y en que quieres trabajar¿Qué quieres hacer?

Sus padres la miraron en señal de advertencia, sabían con tristeza que ella quería ser un auror.

-Eh..me gustaría trabajar en el ministerio.

-¿En el ministerio?

-Si, en el ministerio.

-¿ Y como te ha ido en los negocios?.-le preguntó el padre de Sam al Sr.Black para cambiar radicalmente de tema.

-¿Y en que quieres trabajar¿Dentro del ministerio?.-le preguntó el menor de los Black sonriendo, clavando sus ojos en ella, con una mirada intensa y traviesa.

Sam tuvo que admitir por segunda vez que el chico era impresionantemente guapo, era alto y fornido, con el pelo negro y ojos grises, tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

-Sabes, mis padres me castigan con solo mencionar el nombre, así que creo que no te lo podré decir.-dijo ella sarcásticamente y sonriendo.

-¿Quieres ser un auror?.-le susurró incrédulo.

-Si.

-Sabes chica Walker, empiezas a agradarme.

-Tú también ¿tienes nombre?

-Sirius, tu debes ser la famosa Samantha, creo que nuestros padres ya pusieron nuestra fecha de matrimonio.

-Es cierto, llámame Sam.-le dijo ella riendo.

-Sam¿vas a decirme que tú no piensas como tu familia?

-Exactamente.

-Valla, por fin te conozco, creo que ahora si podemos casarnos.

Sam rió y dijo:

-Prefiero contigo antes que con un tal Malfoy.

-Ese idiota...¿cuántos años tienes?-le preguntó Sirius.

-Diecisiete.

-¿De veras?-preguntó el sonriendo.

-Si.

-Sin ofender pero te ves mas pequeña.

-Lo se ya me lo habían dicho antes. ¿Y tú?

-Diecisiete, Oye Sam ¿no estas harta de esta estúpida fiesta?

-Mas que harta.

-Bueno, pues tengo una mejor idea.

-¿cuál?

-Fuguémonos.

-Pero estamos en la mitad de la comida Black.

-Tú Walker, fingirás ir al baño y yo te seguiré después¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien, te espero en el balcón.

-nos vemos.

-Permiso, tengo que ir al baño.

Sam llegó al balcón y esperó a Sirius. De repente sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura y le decía.

-¿Estas lista?

-Si.

-Vamonos.

Sirius se acercó al balcón y pasó sus piernas por la baranda, luego saltó.

-¿Sirius?-dijo Sam acercándose al balcón.- ¿Te volviste loco?

-Estoy bien, es muy bajo. Vamos lánzate, yo te recibiré.

-Esta bien.-dijo ella nerviosa pasando sus piernas por la baranda.-Ahí voy Black.

Sam se tiró, y Sirius la sostuvo con facilidad.

-Vaya que no pesas nada.

-Me asuste un poco sabes…

-Perdóname, pero era el método mas fácil.

-Esta bien.

-Ven, sígueme.

-¿dónde vamos?

-Ya lo veras.

Se internaron en un especie de pequeño bosque, Sirius tomó de la mano a Sam para evitar que se perdiera. Llegaron a lo que parecía ser el centro del bosque, había un espacio en el que los árboles no tapaban el cielo y se podía ver perfectamente las estrellas.

-Mira.-le indicó Sirius.

-vaya, es hermoso...

-Ven aquí.

Sirius puso una manta que estaba a los pies de un árbol y los dos se acostaron boca arriba mirando el hermoso cielo. Se quedaron conversando mucho rato, rieron mucho, y tenían mucho tema en común. A Sirius nunca le había pasado algo, así, por primera vez en su vida no veía a una chica como su nueva conquista, no mas bien la veía como una nueva amiga, a la que seguramente la llegaría a querer mucho. Sam por otro lado nunca se había llevado tan bien con un chico en tan poco tiempo. Rieron, conversaron y hablaron muy mal de sus padres...Luego se quedaron dormidos bajo el cielo estrellado. Sam apoyada en el hombro de Sirius y el rodeándola con su brazo.

Era el primer día de clases en Hogwarts y mientras los chicos entraban al castillo, se produjo un gran ruido. Todos se saludaban entusiasmados.

Y ahí estaba el grupo más popular y admirado de Hogwarts. El grupo de amigos que las mujeres deseaban y los hombres envidiaban. Estaba James Potter, buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, idolatrado por eso. El era atractivo y carismático. Todo el mundo quería a Potter. Pero el tenía un problema, estaba enamorado de una pelirroja, muy especial, que además de ser muy buena, era la única chica del colegio que lo despreciaba.

Sirius Black era conocido particularmente por su "belleza". Era el chico más guapo e interesante de Hogwarts. Tenía unos ojos hermosos, una sonrisa encantadora y un porte perfecto. Tenía algo que hacía que todas las chicas voltearan a verlo.

Sirius solía salir con muchas chicas, para el las relaciones serias no existían. El problema de Black era su familia, quienes eran de sangre pura y noble, a Sirius no le gustaban las artes oscuras y tampoco era un seguidor de Voldemort.

Luego estaba Remus Lupin, quien era un hombre lobo, a pesar de sus ojeras y aspecto cansado, Remus tenía cierto atractivo, y era una muy buena persona, muy tierno, y eso a las chicas les encantaba.

Y luego estaba Peter Petigrew el mas bajito del grupo, que seguía e idolatraba al resto.

Estos cuatro chicos entraron al comedor, mientras que muchas chicas los miraban.

-Vamos muero de hambre.-exclamó Sirius.-¿Dónde estará Moss?

-Con el idiota de su novio. Deberíamos convencerla para que lo deje. Vamos, la selección.-exclamó James.

-Oí que hay una chica nueva.

-Parece que esta muy buena.-dijo James.

-¿Ah si? Genial, nuevas carnadas...-dijo Sirius y los demás rieron.

La selección empezó y los chicos esperaron pacientemente, hasta que Dumbledore anunció a una nueva chica que venía de Escocia.

La chica entró por el gran comedor, su pelo ondeando en su espalda. Sirius le clavó los ojos sin poderlo creer. Era ella, sin duda era ella.

-!Samantha Walker¡

El sombrero la dejo en Gryffindor, pero desafortunadamente la chica quedo lejos de Sirius en la mesa.

Sirius no la dejó de mirar, los demás sospecharon algo.

-¿La conoces Canuto?.-le preguntó James.

-No.

-¿Y por que la miras tanto¿Será una de tus nuevas conquistas?

-Puede ser.-mintió el nuevamente.

-Parece llevarse muy bien con Evans.-dijo Peter.

-Algún día...-murmuró James.

-Si, ya sabemos que algún día la conquistaras.

-Bien Sam, te mostrare el castillo.-le dijo Lily.

Sam se había echo muy amiga de Lily Evans, una chica de familia muggle que era muy amable y divertida.

-Bien, te sigo.

-Bueno ya sabes este es el comedor, ven te llevaré a los dormitorios.

Las chicas comenzaron a charlas mientras caminaban.

-Estas muy atractiva hoy Evans.-le dijo un chico mientras pasaban por ahí.

-Piérdete Potter.

-¿Y quien era ese?

-James Potter, buscador del equipo de Gryffindor, ídolo del colegio entero, yo por mi parte lo encuentro un estúpido, no lo soporto...Y ahí están su amiguitos.

Con el dedo apuntó a un grupo de chicos que reían.

-Remus Lupin, es muy simpático ese chico, pero el resto...Sirius Black-Sam dio un respingo-muy guapo como puedes ver, tal vez el chico mas guapo del colegio...pero no lo mires mucho, es el chico mas fresco que conozco, todo para el es un juego, ha salido con la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts, y por ultimo Peter Petigrew, es muy inofensivo, solo los sigue todo el tiempo...

Sam se quedó pensando en la reputación de Sirius...y ella que había pensado que algo pasaba entre ellos, lo encontró tan parecida a ella, y en el fondo el era solo un Don Juan que andaba por la vida conquistando chicas. Juró que jamás se involucraría con el. Que pasara lo que pasara ella nunca caería ante él. Que a pesar de lo bien que se llevaron ese día en la fiesta, no volvería a hablarle. No sabía lo equivocada que estaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Lily y Sam charlaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts alegremente. Las dos se habían echo muy amigas en corto tiempo y últimamente no se separaban. Lo que más necesitaba Sam era personas acogedoras que la ayudaran a superar todos los cambios que estaba viviendo.

Sam había estado evitando a Sirius de la manera que fuera, cosa que aturdía al chico.

Él era el que a veces se hacía el desconocido frente a chicas con que había estado, nunca le habían echo eso, y cada vez se estaba enojando más. Su saludo se había reducido a un simple "hola". Sirius estaba realmente confundido, supuestamente se habían echo amigos y para él ella fue un refugio esa noche en que se encontraba llena de esas personas que lograban asquearlo por completo. ¿Entonces que había pasado?

-Sabes Lily, ya me esta empezando a gustar este castillo. Aunque me cuesta acostumbrarme...

-Te acostumbraras y te agradará mucho.

-Extraño Escocia.-dijo y la pelirroja sonrió comprensiva.

Entraron a la sala común, Los Merodeadores, James, Sirius, Peter, Remus y una chica conversaba y reían junto al fuego.

Lily y Sam, notando que captaban la mirada de los dos morenos, se fueron a sentar lo más lejos posible.

-¿quién es ella?.-preguntó Sam.

-¿quién?

-La chica que esta con ellos...esa que parece ser súper modelo-apuntó a los Merodeadores.

-Ella es la favorita de los Merodeadores.

-¿La favorita?

-Es Martina Mossley, conocida por todo el colegio como Moss.

-¿Y por que es la favorita?

-No lo se, parece que los conoce de toda la vida...Es la chica más codiciada de todo el colegio. Los hombres simplemente le rinden pleitesía.-dijo Lily arrugando el entrecejo.-Es un poco fría, no me cae muy bien. No creo que sea mala persona pero nunca he podido conocerla bien por que vive rodeada de los Merodeadores.

Sam entendía por que Moss era tan codiciada. Era una chica alta, con una figura que parecía ser perfecta, muy tostada, con un cabello hermoso y largo, ojos alegres y labios carnosos. Eran esas bellezas que dejaban a las personas impresionadas por un momento, ya fueron hombres o mujeres. Sin embargo los Merodeadores no parecían tratarla de manera diferente ni tampoco parecían impresionados por su hermosura. Ella era prácticamente uno más de ellos, y se conocían hace tanto tiempo que la veían como a un chico, mientras que todos los hombres del castillo envidiaban de manera sobrenatural a los chicos por estar todo el día en compañía de la morena.

Ella conocía a Sirius y James desde que tenía un año, ya que la chica vivía en el mismo barrio que los ellos, su amistad era tan grande que parecían hermanos. Moss era la única chica con que Sirius, el mayor mujeriego en la historia de Hogwarts, nunca se había metido, ni siquiera lo había pensado. Ella tampoco se había metido jamás con ninguno de los demás.

Moss se hizo amiga del resto (Remus y Peter) en primer año y desde entonces era la única integrante mujer de la pandilla. La chica era muy buena, a pesar de ser un poco arrogante al igual que el resto de los Merodeadores, era la esencia del grupo. Eso si le costaba hacer amigos fuera del círculo de los Merodeadores. Al ser extremadamente atractiva, las mujeres le tenían mucha envidia y formaban prejuicios acerca de ella, pensando por ejemplo que debido a eso la chica debía ser muy arrogante y manipuladora, un poco fría también. Entonces Moss al sentirse rechazada creaba una corteza de frialdad que era muy distinta a su verdadera personalidad. Con el resto de los hombres le era muy difícil formar una verdadera amistad ya que no podían verla como una amiga, o muchas veces la veían como un trofeo, un premio que ganar y lucir.

-Sabes Canuto te noto un poco serio para ser tu.-le dijo Moss mientras hojeaba una revista.-Estas actuando raro.

-¿Qué no puedo tener mis momentos serios?

-Si, pero es raro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eres un payaso Black.-le dijo Remus riendo.

-Un payaso muy arrogante.-dijo Moss.

-Sabes Moss te agradecería que te ahorraras tus comentarios.

-Uyy...parece que alguien esta de mal humor hoy.-dijo James.- ¿Ayer te rechazó alguna chica Canuto?

-Cállate Cornamenta, sabes que eso es imposible.-dijo levantando las cejas con una mueca de superioridad.

-Lo siento Sirius, solo quería saber si te pasaba algo. A veces eres insoportable.-dijo la chica.

-Lo siento Moss, es verdad no estoy de humor, no te preocupes, no me pasa nada.

-Esta bien... ¿me perdí de algo ayer en la noche?

-No, nada nuevo...bueno, sin tomar en cuenta de que nuestro amigo Cornamenta fue rechazado por Evans por vez...-dijo Remus.

-... ¿51?-agregó Peter.

-!!Búrlense¡¡.-dijo James.-Pero yo la conquistaré, y es mas yo se que algún día ella será mía, y…! Me casaré con ella!, lo juro…

Todos rieron ante la declaración de James. No era un secreto que James Potter tenía una debilidad por Lily, la prefecta perfecta. Estaba enamorada hasta las patas de una persona totalmente opuesta a él, y también que lo rechazaba monumentalmente. Lily era de bajo perfil, se llevaba bien con las personas, pero a diferencia de James no llamaba la atención, ni tampoco era la reina del colegio. Y odiaba que todo el mundo admirara a Potter, y que gracias a eso él pudiera hacer lo que quisiera. Por eso nunca le había dado una oportunidad al chico, no quería actuar como el resto lo hacía. No quería admirar a Potter sólo por que era un arrogante campeón del Quidditch.

-Soñar es gratis, Cornamenta.-le Sirius palmeándole la espalda.

-James.-le dijo Moss.- ¿por qué diablos no te buscas otra chica?

-Por que no me interesa ninguna.

-Pero Evans no te quiere.-le dijo ella.

-Vaya que positiva es nuestra gran amiga.-dijo Sirius.-Es el ejemplo mismo de amor hacía sus amigos, de pensamientos positivos y buena disposición…

-Moss tiene razón.-dijo Remus.-Tienes que olvidarte de ella.

-¡No puedo!

-Inténtalo.-le dijo Sirius. 

-Sirius, no puedo. ¡No soy como tu!

-Eso lo tenemos claro.-dijo Moss.

-...A mi me gusta una chica, sólo una. Y este año voy a conquistarla.

-Y habiendo tantas chicas que morirían por salir contigo...-dijo Moss.

-No me importa.

-Estas perdido...

-Moss ayúdame.-imploró James.-Tu puedes ayudarme yo lo se.

-Pero James hemos hecho muchos planes y ninguno ha funcionado.

-!Conquista a su ex novio, y así sacaremos información sobre los gustos de ella¡

-James...

-Vamos, sabes que puedes dejar a cualquier hombre a tus pies...

-Recuerda que vengo recién saliendo de una relación.-dijo ella tristemente.

-Ya lo superaras.-dijo Sirius quien estaba a su lado palmeándole la espalda.

-Eso espero.

-Ya era tiempo que dejaras a ese imbecil Moss.-dijo James.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Prefiero no hablar de él, gracias.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser la chica que me guste la única que me odie?

-Así es la vida Cornamenta.-le dijo Sirius.-Bueno chicos yo me voy, tengo que llevar una carta a la lechucearía, ¿alguien me acompaña?

-Yo tengo que ir.-dijo Moss.-Te acompaño.

-Perfecto.-dijo el y los dos se levantaron.

Salieron de la sala común riendo y conversando. Moss reía de algo que le contaba Sirius y de repente se paralizo por completo y dejo de sonreír. Sirius vio lo que ella estaba viendo, era el ex novio de Moss riendo con un grupo de chicos de Ravenclaw.

-Moss.-le dijo Sirius tomándola de los hombros y haciéndola caminar.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de ellos Sirius se detuvo y le dijo con determinación:

-Moss, si el chico te gusta por que diablos terminaste con el.

-Me gusta pero no podía seguir con él, es un idiota, no me quiere por lo que realmente soy...-dijo ella nerviosa.

-Explícate Moss, ¿qué quieres decir? A mi nunca me cayó bien pero parecías gustarle en serio.

-Sirius mírame.-le dijo ella con un tono triste en la voz.

-Te estoy mirando.-le dijo el.

-¿Qué ves?

Sirius apoyo sus manos en sus hombros.

-Veo a una chica preciosa, con un cuerpo perfecto y unos labios muy sensuales.-dijo él sonriendo.

La chica ante ese comentario pareció entristecerse más.

-Eso es sólo lo que ven también el resto de los chicos de Hogwarts...-le dijo ella.

-Pero Moss, cual es el problema…eso esta bien…cuantas chicas querrían estar en tu lugar, eres la chica mas deseada de Hogwarts...Todos los hombres de este colegio babean por ti. Menos yo, realmente no se que tanto te encuentran…-dijo para hacerla reír.

-Sirius míralos a ellos...

Ella apuntó a una pareja que conversaba en el pasillo, él la miraba con algo especial, mientras que ella sonreía.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-Ellos llevan saliendo mucho tiempo y se nota que están enamorados...ahora mírala a ella. Es linda, solo linda, y él esta enamorado de su personalidad no de su físico...

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso contigo?

-Yo nunca tendré eso, los chicos solo se fijan en esto.-se apuntó con impaciencia el cuerpo.-No les importa si soy tonta o inteligente, solo me ven como un objeto. Antes no me había dado cuenta, pero este verano estuve pensándolo una y otra vez por que sentía ese vacío con todos los chicos con los que salía…y me di cuenta…

-Creo que ya te entiendo.-le dijo Sirius.-Escucha Moss, estas muy nerviosa, siéntate aquí...

Se sentaron a los pies de una gárgola y Moss comenzó nuevamente:

-Me ha pasado con cada chico que he salido, me ven como un premio, solo quieren pasearse conmigo de la mano para que el resto los vea...Pero no les importan mis sentimientos, solo me conquistan por lo que soy por fuera...Y doy una imagen de algo que no soy, por eso tengo sólo amigos hombres, y las mujeres no me soportan…Y lo peor es que desde afuera se ve todo tan bien, me envidian por algo de lo cual no estoy orgullosa, y si lograran por un minuto sentir esta angustia que siento tal vez me entenderían.

Luego de esto hubo un gran silencio.

-Moss.-dijo Sirius.-Soy el peor para dar consejos pero te diré esto. Como hombre te digo, es cierto nos fijamos mucho en la parte física, y tu eres una chica hermosísima, y tal vez los chicos te buscan por eso, pero también eres muy inteligente y amable, graciosísima…eres una chica especial...Conocerás a alguien que no te querrá por tu físico, si no por quien llevas dentro Moss, lo se...yo lo se, hay alguien de quien tú te enamoraras, y el te querrá sólo por tu personalidad...

-Ojala fuera cierto.

-¡Claro que es cierto Moss! Ya veras...solo tienes que esperar...Y no se por qué tengo el presentimiento Moss que la vez que suceda, no será el quien te perseguirá y cortejara si no que serás tú...

-Eso nunca.

-Será mejor Moss, piensa… si no te conoce y no te corteja es por que no le gustas sólo por tu físico, pero si tu lo buscas y lo conoces...cree en mi, así será...

-Espero que ese hombre que tu dices este dentro de este castillo.-dijo Moss sonriendo, ya más aliviada.

-Vamos, arriba el animo, no todos los hombres son unos idiotas como yo.-dijo Sirius abrazándola protectoramente y apoyando su boca en el pelo de la morena.

-Tu no eres un idiota, solo eres muy fresco, y arrogante...

-Gracias.

-Es la verdad, pero en el fondo eres un chico muy bueno, que no mata ni a una mosca.

-¿Quieres apostar?...Bueno espero que estés más contenta ahora. Deberías habérnoslo dicho antes.

-Si, lo estoy. Gracias Sirius.

-Muy bien, retomamos nuestro viaje.

-Claro.

-Genial, vamos.

Los dos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar.

-Sabes Black, me gusta ser tu amiga.

-Digo lo mismo Moss.

-Además que así todas las chicas de Hogwarts me envidian.-dijo irónicamente y sonriendo de manera falsa.

-Dímelo a mi, en este momento ese chico de la esquina, que te esta mirando, daría lo que fuera por estar en mi lugar.

-Cállate.

-Esta bien, como quieras.-dijo el y los dos rieron.

Justo por allí pasaban Lily y Sam quienes miraron a Sirius, quien adoptó inmediatamente su pose arrogante, y a Moss, quien seguía un poco deprimida y en ese momento se veía pensativa.

-¿Qué?-le dijo Moss, notando como la miraba.- ¿Quieres convertir a la chica nueva en una de tus nuevas victimas?

-No...es que, no...simplemente, no la entiendo.

-¿Acaso la conoces?

-Sí, se podría decir que sí, es una larga historia...

-Bueno Black, no entraremos a la próxima hasta unos minutos mas, así que cuéntame.

-Yo preferiría no ir a la próxima clase.

-Como quieras mientras me cuentes.

-Bien, vamos a la pieza.

-Black, deja de mirarla...

-Esta bien.

-Espera, la miras distinto que a las otras chicas...Sirius...

-No, no es lo que piensas...

-Sirius...no puedo creerlo...-dijo ella tapándose la boca y sonriendo.

-No Moss, no es eso.

-Eso esta muy bien.

-Camina, ¿quieres?-dijo empujándola con suavidad.-Hablaremos en la habitación.

Lily se dirigía a la sala común cuando chocó con alguien. Vio, y era con la última persona con la cual le gustaría haber chocado.

-Evans.-dijo Potter.

Lily siguió caminando pero el le cerró el camino.

-¿Por qué te escapas?

-Estoy atrasada, y quedarme aquí mirándote la cara no es mi mayor entretención.

-¿Por qué me odias?

-Creí habértelo dejado claro...

-No, no te he echo nada para que me odies.-dijo él mientras se echaba el pelo hacía atrás, como solía hacerlo, era su método de seducción pero lamentablemente no funcionaba en Lily.

-Potter, eres patético, crees que no se nota que te tocas el cabello cada dos segundos para cerciorarte de que se vea siempre con un estilo -me acabo de bajar de la escoba-.

James rió.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eres arrogante...

-Eso no es cierto.

-Es verdad.

-Evans sal conmigo para que veas que yo no soy así, por favor Evans, es solo una cita...

-Potter, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué te gusto? ¿Por que me persigues?

James suspiró sonriendo, la mejor pregunta hubiera sido, ¿qué es lo que no te gusta de mí? Lily era perfecta a sus ojos. El chico apuntó a un grupo de chicas que lo miraban y reían, sonrojadas.

-Por que no eres como ellas, ere distinta Evans...

-Yo no soy para ti, Potter, déjame tranquila.

-Lo siento, pero creo que eso lo decido yo, tú vas a salir conmigo.

-Potter, ¿crees que soy una princesa?-preguntó la pelirroja coquetamente y sonriendo.

-Claro que sí.-dijo él sonriendo pero a la vez sorprendido.

-Entonces deja de darme ordenes.-dijo ella cortadamente y se retiró dejándolo a el con la boca abierta.

-Mujeres...-murmuró.

-Déjame entender esto.-decía Moss apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama de Sirius y mirando de lado al chico que estaba a su lado.-La conociste en ese baile...la miraste con otros ojos, era muy parecida a ti y tenían los mismos problemas, es decir, la chica quiere ser un auror...conversaron mucho y profundamente esa noche...y terminaron muy amigos.

-Exacto.

-¿Estas seguro de que no la besaste?

-Seguro Moss, entiéndeme por primera vez no vi a una chica como a una conquista, bueno excepto a ti, no quería besarla, ni conquistarla en ese minuto, solo quería hablar con ella, era tan inteligente y me entendía tanto que quería pasar mucho tiempo con ella.

-¿Y que pasó entonces?

-No lo se...cuando la vi en el sombrero seleccionador, sentí cosas que nunca antes me habían pasado...es decir, si, lo acepto, soy un imbecil, mujeriego...y nunca me ha gustado una chica, por que a todas las e visto como un objeto, como un juguete...pero ella realmente me gustó...y me sentí increíble...pero cuando la saludé ella se mostró muy fría, me evitó y ahora parece odiarme.

-Entiendo, Sirius... ¿de quien es amiga ella?

-Se hizo muy amiga de...-Sirius se emblanqueció, pareció entenderlo todo.-...Lily Evans...cielos ya lo entiendo todo.

Moss se sentó.

-Evans te odia, y bueno Samantha debe haber escuchado los rumores, ya sabes que se corren miles de rumores por los pasillo de Hogwarts, tienes fama de Don Juan, de noviero, de mujeriego, ella ya lo debe saber...

-Pero a ella ni siquiera intenté besarla.

-Pero debe haber pensado que lo que ustedes vivieron esa noche solo fue un simple juego para ti, que estabas jugando con ella...

-Dios.-dijo Sirius.-Estoy perdido, ahora entiendo a James...

-No te preocupes Sirius, ella te conocerá como realmente eres.

-Gracias Moss, no se que haría sin ti.

-Pero Canuto… ¿Estas seguro de que esto no es un simple capricho?

-No, no se lo que me pasa con ella Moss, quiero conocerla mejor, por lo menos tenerla de amiga, para saber que es lo que siento por ella...además esta el echo de que yo soy así, soy fiestero y mujeriego, y no se si podré cambiar...

-Se cambia de a poco Canuto. Se cambia de a poco...

-El problema es que no se si realmente quiero cambiar...-dijo Sirius con una tristeza impregnada en la voz que conmovió a Moss, he hizo abrazarlo como a un hermano.

-Sirius.-dijo apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.-Tengo el presentimiento de que este año va a ser muy importante para todos. Que todo va a cambiar un poco…

Sirius clavo sus ojos grises en el de la muchacha. Él también había tenido ese presentimiento.

Ahí se encontraban los cinco, Remus, James, Sirius, Peter y Moss conversando en su habitual lugar junto al fuego. Pero esta vez cada uno tenía mejores cosas en que pensar, Remus pensaba en su próxima transformación, Peter en la prueba de Historia, James miraba a Lily y trataba de formar un nuevo plan para conquistarla, Sirius pensaba en su futuro y también en Sam y Moss se preguntaba si algún día alguien la querría verdaderamente por lo que ella fuera por dentro y no por su abrumadora belleza.


	3. La Promesa

Bueno, aquí está un nuevo capítulo de mi historia, ojala que les guste. Por favor dejen reviews!! Es mi única manera de saber si les está gustando o no. Ya tengo muchos capítulos listos y voy a esperar a que me escriban para ir subiéndolos. Muchas gracias a Karencitha y Kotte-Potter por escribir!!

Capitulo 3: "La promesa"

Tener una habitación privada no lo enorgullecía en lo más mínimo. Muchas personas, habían pensado, "tiene privilegios sólo por ser un sangre pura, de una de las familias más poderosas de Inglaterra", y por eso mismo es que odiaba su situación.  
Sirius, James, Peter, Remus y Moss se encontraban en el cuarto privado de Sirius charlando. El chico tenía una espectacular habitación privada no precisamente por voluntad propia, si no por su padre. Cuando supo que Sirius podría compartir su cuarto con un algún chico nacido de muggles obligó y pagó para que le dejaran una habitación para el sólo, o sino simplemente lo sacarían de Hogwarts. Ya le bastaba con que su hijo se mezclara con Gryffindors, no iba a permitir además que alojara en compañía de personas despreciables.

Sirius había hecho todo lo posible para poder seguir durmiendo con sus compañeros y le avergonzaba tener su propia habitación, pero prefirió eso antes que salir del colegio. Ya era una gracia que sus padres le hubieran permitido seguir estudiando luego de haber quedado en Gryffindor.  
Pero no por eso no había logrado sacarle buen provecho. Solía ser el centro de reunión y en donde continuamente se hacían las mejores fiestas, o donde Sirius llevaba a sus chicas.

-¡Canuto amigo!-dijo de repente James.

-¿Qué pasa Cornamenta?

-Creo que este año olvidaste algo…

-¿Invitar a salir a Madame Ppmpfrey?-preguntó Moss riendo.

-¿Coquetearle a Madame Rosmerta?-preguntó Peter.

-No.-dijo James riendo.-Todo eso ya lo ha echo…olvidaste tu promesa acerca de las nuevas alumnas…

-¿Qué, que promesa?-dijo Sirius recordando y poniéndose un poco nervioso.

-¡Es verdad!-dijo Remus.-Juraste conquistar a cada alumna nueva que entrara a Hogwarts y que saldrías con ella por dos semanas…

-¿Y quien sería?-preguntó Sirius sabiendo la respuesta.

-Samantha Walker.-dijo Remus.

Moss miró a Sirius. Él le devolvió la mirada.

-Pero…

-Vamos ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que ella…

-Es linda, no veo cual es el problema.

-Me han dicho que es muy difícil.-dijo Sirius.

-Creí que esas eran las que mas te gustaban.

-Si, pero…

-¿Por qué no lo dejan?-dijo Moss. Sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba al chico, él le había echo un juramento de que nunca la dañaría, no quería hacerle daño.

-Aquí pasa algo.-dijo James.-O la chica te gusta…

-Difícil.-dijo Remus poniendo atención.- ¿Te gusta Walker, Sirius?-preguntó luego divertido y dejando su libro de lado.

-…O no te atreves por que piensas que no la conquistaras…

Le dieron en el punto donde más le dolía. Moss cerró los ojos. Ser amiga sólo de hombres tenía sus cosas malas, como por ejemplo, soportar ese tipo de comentarios y actitudes.

-¡Claro que me atrevo!-grito Sirius levantándose.- ¡Esa chica caerá rendida a mis pies en menos de dos semanas, ya lo verán!

-Excelente.

-Y escúchenme bien, ninguna chica, digo NINGUNA se resiste a Sirius Black.

-Vaya Black.-dijo Moss levantándose harta.- ¿Tu no pierdes ninguna oportunidad para mostrar tu hombría verdad?

Luego la chica salió muy enojada de la pieza.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?-preguntó Peter.

Sirius había quedado perplejo.

-¿Qué hice…?

-Déjenla, debe estar en sus días-dijo James.

-Iré a ver que pasa.-dijo Sirius levantándose.

Sirius corrió escaleras abajo para alcanzar a Moss, que caminaba muy rápido. Ella cruzó como un rayo la sala común, llamando la atención de los hombres, como siempre que sucedía cada vez que ella pasaba. Sirius la tomó del brazo antes de que ella saliera por el retrato.

-Moss, detente.

-¿Qué quieres Sirius?

-¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué estas enojada?

-Tú deberías saberlo…

-…no lo se.

-¿Cuándo vas a madurar?

-¿De que hablas?

-Sabes de que hablo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga Moss?

-Sirius por primera vez en mucho tiempo te atrae una chica verdaderamente y no para jugar con ella, si no que te gusta como es por dentro...y que es lo primero que haces. ¡Vas a jugar con ella!

-Moss es una tradición¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¡No la cumplas! Son tus amigas, te van a entender.

-¡Nunca te dije que iba a cambiar Moss! Por que yo soy así y seguiré siendo así.

-¡Pues te irá muy mal en la vida!

-Creo que ese es mi problema.

-Eres un niño Sirius, no te atreves a cambiar, no puedes seguir siendo un mujeriego para el resto de tu vida.

-Solo tengo 17 años.

-Y ya es hora de que sientes cabeza. Lo que te molesta es que ella se Walker, que sea la hija de los más fieles amigos de tu padre¡no quieres darles en el gusto! Aunque ella te agrade…

-Lo que hagan mis padres no me interesa.

-No sacaré nada hablando contigo.

-Si, pierdes tu tiempo.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-Mira creo que ahí esta tu chica Black, por que no vas y le cuentas tus planes.

-¿Por qué te metes en esto Moss?

-Se supone que eres mi amigo, lo recuerdas... Se que vendrás a mi después pidiéndome ayuda.

-¡Créeme que no lo haré!

Cada uno se fue por su propio lado, cada uno muy enojado.

Los merodeadores eran unas celebridades dentro de Hogwarts, y ejercían mucha influencia hacía el resto de la juventud del castillo. Eso significaba que sus vidas se rumoreaban por los pasillos y estaba en boca de todos.

Siempre se sabía todo acerca de ellos, con quienes salían...Adonde iban…las travesuras que realizaban.

Esta vez el colegio entero sabía de la promesa de Sirius de conquistar a las alumnas nuevas para después botarlas. Y el plan de Black había tenido su lógica: las alumnas nuevas no sabían absolutamente de su reputación de mujeriego, y eran conquistas interesantes.

Pero Sam ignoraba todo este murmullo que se había armado por su presencia: todos estaban esperando a que Black comenzara su ataque. La morena no sabía por que diablos la miraban tanto y ya estaba empezando a molestarse.  
Un día supo la razón, cuando estaba conversando con su amiga Lucy Nielson, que además era su compañera de cuarto y mejor amiga de Lily. Las tres se habían echo inseparables. La pelirroja entró corriendo a la habitación.

-¡Sam¡Sam!

-¿Qué pasa Lily?

-Escuche algo…

-Siéntate chica.-le dijo Lucy.

Lucy era de porte normal, más baja que alta. Su piel era muy tostada y tenía el cabello largo y rubio. Tenía unos hermosos ojos negros. Había algo curioso…ella era la chica de los sueños de Remus Lupin, era su amor platónico, a pesar de que los dos salían con alguien. Lucy era una chica graciosísima, que siempre decía lo que pensaba y lograba descolocar a sus amigas, y sobre todo a Lily. También era muy buena amiga y una persona alegre, relajada y agradable.

-Sam, hay algo que debes saber.-le dijo Lily sentándose y recuperando el aliento.

-¿Qué te pasó Lily?

-Black va detrás de ti.

Sam no pudo dejar de reír.

-¿A que te refieres¿Quiere matarme?

-El va a perseguirte, es una promesa que…

-¡La promesa de Black!-exclamó Lucy.-Es verdad…lo había olvidado.

-¿Qué promesa?-preguntó Sam.

-Verás, Black juró que conquistaría a cada chica nueva que entrara a Hogwarts.-dijo Lucy.-Para después de dos semanas botarla.

-Ese Black es un idiota.

-Así que vine a advertirte.-dijo Lily.

-¡Lily! No te preocupes jamás me metería con un chico como Black.

-Pero es que él es persistente…

-Lo se.

-Y muchísimas han caído.

-¡Procura no caer en sus encantos!-exclamó Lucy.- ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan guapo?

-Y arrogante…

-Es verdad…él y su ego llenan una habitación…

-Ten cuidado Sam por favor, además todo el colegio esta pendiente…

Fue una semana pesada para Sirius, de partida estaba peleado con Moss, eso ya era harto…y además tenía que seducir a Sam, lo cual no iba a ser nada de fácil.

Bajó a desayunar pensando ¿Cómo diablos había echo una promesa tan estupida¿En qué estaba pensando? No podía creer lo inmaduro que era algunas veces…

-Hola Cornamenta.-le dijo a James quien bajaba las escaleras hacía el comedor.

-¿Cómo va todo Canuto?

-Creo que bien.

-Y Acerca de la chica Walker…

-Muy bien ¡Cielos, muero de hambre!

-Yo también.

Entraron al comedor, James se echaba el cabello hacía atrás y Sirius rogaba para que nadie mas le preguntara por Sam.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor donde Peter, Remus y Moss ya tomaban desayuno. Todos los saludaron menos Moss claro, que hojeaba una revista y por supuesto no le hablaba a Sirius.

-¿Y como va lo de la chica Walker Sirius?-le preguntó Remus quien por supuesto no aprobaba los comportamientos de sus amigos y menos esa apuesta en donde alguien podría salir perjudicado. Siempre era la chica claro.

-Bien Lunático, casi la tengo…y tu Remus¿Cómo esta la hermosa Mónica? No la he visto por aquí…

-Bien, hemos peleado mucho últimamente, pero esta bien…

Mónica era la novia de Remus.

En ese momento pasaban por ahí Lily, Sam y Lucy charlando animadamente. Remus miró a Lucy, esa chica siempre le había atraído y no sabía por que pero le inspiraba curiosidad, por distintos motivos nunca se había acercado a ella.

Sirius la siguió. Aprovecharía la ocasión de que ella estaba sola. La alcanzó por el césped sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-¿Cómo estas hoy preciosa?

Sam se dio vuelta y sorprendida miró a Sirius.

-¿Se te perdió algo?

-Si…pero lo acabo de encontrar.-le dijo le y le sonrió de su mejor forma, táctica que no fallaba nunca.

Sam solo siguió caminando, pero el chico no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

-¿Sam¿Acaso no me recuerdas?-le preguntó. Había cambiado su tono por uno sincero y preocupado. Había dejado las tácticas detrás para poder saber que había ocurrido.

-Claro que te recuerdo Black.-dijo ella sin detenerse.

-Samantha detente un minuto.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Sam, recuerdas esa noche en la fiesta….-iba a hablar en serio.  
-Si, Black lo recuerdo.

-¿Qué pasó¿Por qué dejamos de ser amigos? Gracias a ti lo pase muy bien…

-Mira Black, en esa fiesta estaba sola y con todos los amiguitos de mi padre, y de no haber sido por ti lo hubiera pasado peor que nunca, me caíste muy bien y sentí que teníamos muchas cosas en común. Me agradaste…pero al llegar a Hogwarts me di cuenta de que sólo eres un idiota más.

-Sam, déjame demostrarte que no.

-¿Cómo?

-Sal conmigo.

-NO.

-¿Puedes darme una oportunidad?

-¿Para que?

-Para…-Sirius se acercó a ella y le acarició el cabello.-Que veas que seguimos teniendo cosas en común.

-¿Tu crees?-dijo ella acercándose seductoramente para quedar a escasos centímetros.

-Claro que si.-dijo el tomándola de la cintura-

-Bueno, me temo que eso no va a poder ser.-dijo ella y le pegó con la rodilla fuertemente.

La chica se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándolo muy adolorido.

-Anda, dile a tu club de fans que te ayude ahora…Lo único que tu y yo tenemos en común es una familia asquerosa con tendencias psicópatas. Y créeme, eso no es suficiente.

En la sala común cada uno pensaba en lo suyo. Remus leía cuando su novia, se acercó a el.

-Remus.-dijo ella acercándose con su característico andar.

-Hola linda.-dijo le levantándose a saludarla.

-Hola.

Remus la iba a besar, pero ella se corrió.

-NO, no, no, cariño.-dijo ella señalándole su boca perfectamente maquillada.-Tardo horas para verme así…

-Genial.-murmuró él para si mismo.

-En fin, quería hablar del baile, tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade a comprar tus…

Remus no escuchaba. Estaba ya un poco arto de esa superficial y fría chica. Además Lucy pasó caminando tan característicamente, como si saltara y sonriéndole a la pelirroja que estaba en el fondo del salón. Para hacerla reír se fue haciendo un bailecito gracioso. Remus no escuchaba lo que Mónica decía, estaba totalmente divertido mirando las gracias de la rubia…

Sirius estaba en un rincón solo pensando…estaba furioso. Nadie lo rechazaba, nadie, nunca…Se prometió a si mismo que conquistaría a esa chica. Miró a Moss, que fingía que leía una revista, pero el la conocía demasiado bien, ella solo fingía.

Como era lo habitual James pensaba en la pelirroja, mientras la miraba desde el otro lado el salón. No se la podía sacar de la cabeza, la situación ya se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión. Lo que él ni se imaginaba era que ella empezaba a sentir exactamente lo mismo. Y pensaba lo mismo también desde el otro lado del salón, tratando de poner atención a la historia que Lucy, divertida le relataba, pero sin poder lograrlo.

Moss fingía leer una revista, su intención había sido leerla realmente, pero no se había podido concentrar, la noche anterior había conocido a alguien un tanto curioso, que la sacaba de quicio pero que también le encantaba al mismo tiempo. Odiaba estar peleada con Sirius justo en ese momento, le quería contar lo que había pasado, por la conversación que había tenido hace un tiempo. Además todos parecían tener cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar, parecía como si hubieran ocurrido muchas cosas que nadie sabia, pero que habían pasado, ya que todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

En el próximo capítulo:

-Moss al parecer encontrará a "su hombre".

- Sam está al tanto de la promesa y se lo manifestará a Sirius.

-Un nuevo trato entre ellos dos va a surgir.

-Lucy y Remus parecen tener un gran acercamiento.

-Lily tratará de asesinar a James una vez más.


	4. El Trato

Hola, aquí está el nuevo capitulo, por favor dejen reviews con lo que quieran. Muchas gracias a Codara, Kotte-Potter, Saiyuri11 y Karenciitha por escribir!!! Sigan haciendolo y muchas gracias por leer! Cuidense!

Sin más preámbulos aquí les presento el cuarto capítulo.

Capitulo IV: El trato

Los cuatro Merodeadores bajaban a comer luego de un largo día.

-Sirius.-le decía Remus mientras iban a comer.- ¿Cuándo se tragaran su orgullo tu y Moss y se volverán a hablar?

-No lo se.-dijo él serio. No peleaba muy seguido con la morena. De hecho James era el que más peleaba con ella, debido a su carácter protector. Y la verdad es que la extrañaba.

-Si, ya hagan las paces.-dijo James.-Me tienen harto ustedes dos.

-Si, me decidí a pedirle perdón.

-Muy bien.

-Espérenme abajo ¿si? Ya vuelvo.

-Claro.

Sirius corrió escaleras arriba, entró a la pieza de las chicas, en ese momento salía una compañera de Moss quien le sonrió. Esa chica formaba parte de su larga lista de conquistas.

-Hola linda.-le dijo Sirius.

-Hola Sirius.-dijo ella sonriendo coquetamente.

-Te veo alguno de estos días ¿si?

-Me encantaría, Mossley está adentro por si vienes a buscarla a ella.-dijo con un leve tono de resentimiento que no pasó desapercibido por el moreno. Siempre sucedía lo mismo, cada muchacha con la que salía de alguna u otra manera manifestaba sus celos y envidia hacia la morena.-Adiós.

-Nos vemos.-dijo él viéndola irse.-Esa chica esta muy bien-agregó para si mismo.

Entró a la pieza, no había nadie. Tocó la puerta del baño. 

-¿Quién es?-dijo la voz de Moss.

-Un antiguo amigo tuyo.-dijo Sirius sentándose contra la pared.

-¿Y que quiere él?

-Hablar con la chica más linda de Hogwarts.

-Creo que se equivocó de lugar.

-Estoy seguro, miles de chicos me dieron esta dirección. ¿Por qué eres tan humilde?

-¿Y ser un arrogante como tu?

-Martina ¿puedes salir del baño?

Moss abrió la puerta y se sentó en el suelo, a su lado.

-Ya no quiero pelear más contigo.-le dijo Sirius.

-Yo tampoco. Perdóname Canuto. Pero es que no puedo dejar pasar algo así, lo hago por tu bien.

-Lo se, perdóname a mí, tu sólo querías ayudar.

Sirius la rodeó por los hombros y ella lo abrazó, él la besó en la frente.

-Te he extrañado muchísimo.

-Yo también, odio estar peleado contigo. No se como tú y James lo soportan, con lo seguido que pelean.

-Yo tampoco, ¿Cómo te ha ido con Samantha?

-Mal. La chica me ha rechazado varias veces.

Moss rió negando con la cabeza, y rogó para que Sam siguiera con ese comportamiento, para ver si así su amigo se llevaba una lección para variar.

-Canuto me moría por contarte algo…pero como no te hablaba me tuve que aguantar.-dijo ella sentándose como indio y mirándolo sonriente.

-¿Qué pasó?

Moss sonrió picara.

-¿Qué hiciste mujer?-preguntó él alarmado.

-Nada malo… ¿recuerdas cuando Owen te quitó la revista?

-Claro.

-Lo encontré Sirius. O eso creo.

-¿Qué encontraste?

-Al chico del cual me hablabas. Te cuento…

_Flash Back_

Moss caminaba intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Ella modelaba en la revista "Corazón de bruja", en la sección, moda para adolescentes, pero no le gustaba, sólo lo hacía por el dinero y por que algunas veces podía ser divertido. Tampoco le gustaba que la mitad de los chicos de Hogwarts anduvieran con la revista en sus mochilas. Sus amigos solían comprarla, para ver a Moss y también para molestarla un poco. James desaprobaba que su mejor amiga saliera públicamente luciendo su figura, y habían tenido varias discusiones al respecto. Remus lo encontraba aceptable, era sólo un pasatiempo y además una forma factible de ganar dinero. A Sirius le causaba mucha risa, por que Moss se avergonzaba muchísimo cuando veía su propio rostro en las revistas. De hecho nunca compraba los números para ver cómo había salido.

En pociones el desagradable profesor Owen le había quitado la revista a Moss, mientras ella misma se la intentaba quitar a Sirius, quien divertido comentaba cada foto en la que aparecía la morena diciendo frases como "Bonita pose esta Moss". En fin, ella sabía que el profesor se burlaría de ella y que por lo tanto todos los Slytherins también.

La revista se encontraba en la clase, ella solo tendría que recuperarla.

Entró a la sala, se hallaba oscura, cerró la puerta silenciosamente…dio unos pasos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-oyó una voz.

Fue tal el sobresalto de la chica que no pudo dejar de pegar un grito. La sala se iluminó. Un chico se hallaba sentado sobre el escritorio, mirándola tranquilamente y sin moverse.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Creo que yo te pregunté primero.-le dijo el chico.

Moss lo había visto un par de veces. Era un Slytherin de séptimo año. Tenía fama de ser muy serio, misterioso y algo solitario, era un prefecto. Lo había visto también competir contra James en el Quidditch.

-¿Acaso me seguiste?-preguntó la chica.

-¿Crees que todo el mundo rodea en torno tuyo?

_-Claro que no.-dijo ella sorprendida y en un tono bajo. Ese chico estaba siendo demasiado descortés, y los hombres no solían ser descorteces con ella._

_- Me envió el profesor Owen…_

-¿Por qué?

-Él creyó que vendrías a buscar…-sacó algo de su bolsillo.-Esto.-Era la revista.-Al parecer tenía razón.

Moss estaba empezando a enojarse, pero no por eso pudo dejar de admitir que la mirada y la voz de ese chico le atraían. Era sexy, con un toque de misterio.

Tenía una mirada profunda, con unos ojos negros muy hermosos. Su cabello lo llevaba muy corto y oscuro. Pero lo que mas le llamó la atención a Moss, era esa mirada profunda, inteligente…

-¿Me puedes pasar la revista?

-Haber…-dijo él abriéndola.-Así que la modelito Martina Mossley.

-No soy "modelito".

-¿Y por qué haces esto?

-Pagan bien, y pienso viajar apenas salga de Hogwarts...

-¿Adonde piensas ir?

-Con mis amigos queremos ir…Oye que te importa, devuélveme la revista.

-Lo siento, pero tengo órdenes.-dijo él sonriendo como si estuvieran en una situación divertida.

-Pero.-Moss se acercó a él seductoramente.-Puedes hacer una excepción.

_Generalmente si Moss quería conseguir algo de algún chico que no fueran sus amigos, sólo tenía que sonreír y pestañear coquetamente. Siempre funcionaba._

El chico acercó su rostro al de la chica, al parecer interesado. La miró un segundo y luego sonrió con sorna.

-Lo siento señorita, pero eso no va a funcionar conmigo.

Moss suspiró resignada y se sentó en la silla próxima.

-Bien.-dijo fríamente.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Me llevaras con él?

-¿Te habían dicho que eres muy fría?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, no podía creer las palabras del chico.

-Esta bien.-dijo él bajándose del escritorio.-Toma tu revista "princesa del hielo".

Moss lo miró sorprendida.

-Muchas gracias, ¿Por qué me la das?

-No hagas preguntas, ¿O quieres que tus fotos deambulen por todo Hogwarts?

-Claro que no.

- No quiero ver más posters gigantes tuyos pegados en mi habitación por culpa de mis compañeros…

-¿Y el profesor Owen?

-Yo me arreglo de eso.

-Gracias, en serio.

-De nada, "princesa del hielo". No creas que lo hago como un favor personal. La próxima vez no podré hacer nada…

-Espera, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lucas, Lucas Bennet.

Recordaría su nombre. Sentía una extraña atracción hacia aquel moreno serio y poco amable, una atracción que no podía explicar.  


-Chicos.-dijo Moss mientras comían.- ¿Quién tiene castigo hoy por la noche?

-Nosotros cuatro.-dijo Sirius.-Fue McGonagall ¿y tú?

-Me pillaron en los pasillos, ayer por la noche.

-¿Y se puede saber adonde ibas?-le dijo James picadamente

-Si, fui a recuperar mí revista, y a la vuelta me pillaron. 

Moss no le había comentado al resto de sus amigos su encuentro con el chico Bennet. Quería ver si podía conocerlo mejor antes de mencionarlo, sabía que al ser un Slytherin había una alta probabilidad de que lo rechazaran inmediatamente. Sobre todo James que parecía haber nacido con una G de Gryffindor en su frente. Sólo le había contado a Sirius debido a la conversación que habían tenido días antes, además el moreno era muy bueno guardando secretos.

-¿Lo lograste?

-Claro.-dijo ella y se quedó pensando.- ¿Qué nos harán hacer?

-Ni idea.-dijo Remus.

----

-Chicas.-decía Sam mientras bajaban las escaleras del castillo.-Esto del castigo no se les informa a los padres ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no.-le contestó Lily mientras descendían por el patio del colegio.

-Que alivio, no me gustaría saber lo que diría mi padre…"Es hora de que dejes de hacer estupideces y sientes cabeza"…

-Hemos pasado por esto millones de veces.-dijo Lucy sonriendo.-Bueno Lily no tanto, pero yo sí.

-El problema es que siempre castigan también a los merodeadores.-dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Dijiste lo peor?-dijo Lucy.

-¡Lucy!

-Vamos son unos don juanes arrogantes y engreídos, pero ya me acostumbre a eso y son muy simpáticos, sin ellos estos castigos serían muy aburridos.

-¿No será que te acostumbraste a Remus?-dijo Sam.-He notado como te mira.

-Hey tengo novio, y él también está con alguien.

-Como digas…

-Bueno aquí estamos, hola Hagrid.-dijo Lily.

-Hola chicas, esperaremos a los demás alumnos y empezaremos, esperen aquí ¿si? Ya vuelvo.

-Esta bien.

Apoyado en un árbol y con cara de pocos amigos se encontraba un chico de cabello negro y grasiento y nariz ganchuda: Severus Snape. También había otro chico se veía pensativo y estaba muy serio. Era Lucas Bennet, quien había sido castigado por el mismo Owen por haberle devuelto la revista a Moss. A pesar de ser de sus alumnos favoritos, el profesor lo mandó a un castigo, diciéndole: "Fuiste muy débil Bennet, o te quisiste hacer el lindo ante Mossley, esas actitudes son de Gryffindors o Hufflepuf, no de un Slytherin como tú". Así que resignado había tenido que aceptar ese castigo con la boca cerrada. Pero nadie nunca sabría que había sido castigado por devolverle la revista a Mossley, no sabía que le había pasado en todo caso, lógicamente Owen se iba a poner furioso cuando supiera que no había cumplido con su objetivo.

-Adiviné.-dijo Lily mirando hacía el castillo.

Todos miraron, Remus, Peter, Sirius, James y Moss venían caminando hacía ellos, todos con su característico andar.

-Pero miren que grupito tan particular.-dijo Sirius acercándose a ellas.-Nielson, Evans Y Walker.-Le puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Sam.- ¿Cómo están las chicas más lindas y difíciles de Hogwarts.

-Hasta ahora íbamos muy bien Black.-dijo Sam corriéndose.-Muchas gracias por tu preocupación.

Sirius le iba a contestar pero de pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Severus Snape, le dio un codazo a James quien sonrió con malicia.

-Snivellus.-sonrió con tono burlón James.- ¿Qué "delito" cometiste para tener que estar aquí hoy?

-¿Qué clase de magia oscura realizaste esta ves, Snivellus?-le dijo Sirius.

-Déjenme en paz o les juro que…

-¿O qué Snivellus?-le preguntó James.

-¿Qué nos harías tu, Snape?

-No me provoques Black.

James lo apuntó con la varita riendo.

-Déjalo en paz Potter.-gritó Lily interviniendo.

-Todavía no se por que siempre lo defiendes.-dijo James bajando la varita y mirándola un momento.

-Y todavía no entiendo por que se empeñan en molestarlo, ¿acaso les ha hecho algo?

Sirius y James se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Si, existir.

-Evans no necesito que una sangre sucia como tu me defienda.

James se le tiró encima mientras que los demás chicos comenzaron a gritarle cosas a Snape, Lily se puso enfrente de este para evitar que James lo golpeara.

-¡Evans, te llamó sangre sucia!

-Lo se y no me importa, no necesito que me defiendas Potter…y tú.-dijo mirando a Snape.-Nunca vuelvas a llamarme así o te arrepentirás.

Luego de eso llegó Hagrid y todos callaron.

-Bien, ya estamos todos, creo que irán por parejas…

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer, Hagrid?-preguntó Lucy.

-Bien, entraran al bosque y llegarán hacía el centro plateado ¿recuerdan que lo pasamos en clase?

-Si.

-De ahí traerán las flores amniotic…Si tienen problemas lancen chispas rojas.

-Esta bien.

-Bien James te quiero con Lily, ustedes dos empezaran desde aquí.

Lily gruñó y James les sonrió con picardía a sus amigos.

-Bien, Lucy y Remus, vayan por allá, Severus y Peter conmigo y Lucas y Moss por allá.

-¿Puedo tener peor suerte?-le dijo Sam a Lucy.- ¡Lucy! ¿Por qué estas nerviosa?

-No estoy nerviosa, solo tengo frió.

Mientras tanto Lily estaba al borde del colapso.

-Lily, respira.-le decía Sam.

-No dejes que él te altere.-añadió Lucy.

-Y mantén la calma.

-¡Bien!-dijo Hagrid.- ¡Empiecen!

-Vamos.-le dijo Sam a Sirius.

La chica entró al bosque y comenzó a caminar muy rápido apartando arbustos y espinos del camino.

-Ese es el gran problema de Hagrid.-dijo para si misma.-Su concepto de "peligro" no es realmente parecido al nuestro…

-Walker ¿puedes esperar un poco?

-Quiero llegar pronto.

-Walker es peligroso…detente…

-Se cuidarme sola.

-Espera, déjame a mi primero…

-¡No!

Sirius la tomó fuertemente de la cintura y la levanto.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Black?

-Escúchame chica, por primera vez en tu vida detente, hazme caso ¿quieres? Sola no llegaras a ninguna parte…

-Siempre quieres ser un líder en todo no Black.

-No es eso Walker, conozco este bosque mejor que tu, llevo años recorriéndolo, confía en mi.

-¡Esta bien! Cielos, esto si que es un castigo.

Con Lily y James la situación era similar.

-Potter ya deja de tocarte el cabello, aquí nadie te verá.

-¿Te crees muy astuta verdad?

-¿Y tu eres muy arrogante cierto?

-Cuidado.-dijo él adelantándose y sacando unas ramas que bloqueaban el camino.

-Ah…ustedes los hombros siempre quieren mostrarse muy varoniles ¿no? Siempre demuestran que…

Lily se paralizó. James dijo:

-¿Qué, te quedaste callada? ¡Evans, que te ocurre! Dios mió, llegó el fin del mundo.

Lily lo miró aterrada y luego apuntó el suelo.

Una enorme y gorda boa pasaba junto a sus pies.

-Bien, calma.-le dijo James.-Se lo que hay que hacer, no te muevas…

-¿Qué no me mueva? Potter aunque quisiera no podría…-dijo la chica con cara de horror.

-Evans aguanta, no te desmayes en este momento.

-NO lo haré.

James se acercó a la pelirroja con mucho cuidado y la tomó de los hombros.

-Calma, no te hará nada si no te mueves, respira.

Lily cerró los ojos. James la tomó de la cabeza con suavidad y le tapó los oídos para que la chica no escuchara como la boa se deslizaba junto a sus pies.

-Ya esta.-dijo James.-Se fue, ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Lily abrió los ojos y suspiró.

-Gracias Potter.-dijo ella.

-De nada.-dijo él muy sorprendido.

-De verdad gracias.-dijo ella nuevamente sonriendo.-Le temo mucho a las boas.

-Lucy ¿verdad?-le preguntó Remus mientras avanzaban por el bosque.

-Si, y tu eres el famosos Remus, el novio de Mónica.

-Si.

-Sabes eres famoso por ser un merodeador, pero realmente no te ves parecido a Black y Potter.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ellos me caen bien, me hacen reír, pero tú pareces ser menos engreído…

-¿Engreídos?-preguntó Remus sonriendo.

-Tú me entiendes…

-No, no te entiendo.

-Veras ellos son un poco…

-Bromeo, claro que te entiendo.

-¿Eres muy gracioso, eh?

-Caíste. ¿Tú tienes novio, verdad?

-Si.-dijo la chica.-Michael.

-¿Llevas mucho con él?

-Siete meses.-contestó ella seria.

-Es bastante…todo un matrimonio para Sirius… ¿estas feliz con el?

-Si, mucho.-dijo Lucy aunque en el fondo no estaba muy convencida.

-No te ves muy convencida.

-¡Estoy muy cansada! Hemos caminado mucho.

-Si quieres podemos descansar.-dijo Remus e indicó un sitio a los pies de un gran árbol.

-Buena idea.-dijo Lucy sentándose.

Las estrellas brillaban como nunca y una pequeña brisa hacía que el cabello de la chica se moviera con gracia. Remus no podía parar de mirarla, ella lo notó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, nada…

-Dime.-dijo ella acercándose.

-No es nada…

-Vamos Lupin, ¿tengo algo en el cabello?

-No, es que te ves hermosa bajo la luz de las estrellas…-tratando de expresar lo que sentía en ese momento pero sin sonar cursi.

-¿En serio crees eso?-dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.-dijo ella que lejos de encontrar el comentario de remus cursi, estaba más que encantada con lo que el chico había dicho. Era cierto, siempre había sentido una extraña atracción por el Merodeador de ojos dorados, era como una admiración pasiva, por que nunca se había acercado al chico o viceversa, nunca había sentido que era necesario. O el momento correcto. A Remus le había sucedido lo mismo, nunca había sentido esa necesidad de acercarsele, las cosas ocurrirían por sí solas cuando tuvieran que pasar.

-Si.

-Gracias. Me siento extraña contigo Lupin.

-Yo también.-dijo él.

Se miraron un instante. Remus se acercó a ella. Era como si ese fuera el momento y lugar correcto. A pesar de estar en un castigo, durante la noche y en el bosque prohibido. Y a pesar de que ambos estuvieran saliendo con otra persona. Ella se corrió, luego Remus la tomó de la cara y la chica no pudo resistirse.

Comenzaron a besarse con pasión, luego él la tomó fuertemente de la cintura y ella se dejó caer, siguieron besándose bajo las estrellas, tumbados en la tierra.

Moss no podía creer su suerte. Es verdad, estaba en un castigo en medio del bosque prohibido, pero la acompañaba su descubrimiento reciente, Lucas Bennet, que parecía estar comportándose tal y como la chica esperaba. Muy serio y desinteresado.

-¿Cuándo llegaremos?-exclamó Moss.

-Deja de quejarte y camina.-le dijo Lucas tomándole la mano y jalándola hasta que quedara adelante suyo.-Y no te quedes atrás que si te atacan no podré verte.

-¿Por qué eres tan antipático?-dijo Moss parando y volteándose a verlo.

-¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que sea como el resto de los chicos de Hogwarts? No por que seas bonita te tengo que tratar de manera especial, además ni eres de mi gusto, te falta altura.

Moss sonrió de la manera más encantadora.

-¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Te dije algún piropo?

-Aun que no lo creas si.

-Eres algo rara.

-Y tú pareces ser algo distinto a los demás.

-¿Eso esta mal?

-Al contrario, creo que ya no existen como tu.

-Mejor sigue caminando Mossley.-dijo él.

-Como quieras.-dijo Moss sonriendo con satisfacción al ver que el chico se había sonrojado.

-Chica, tu iras al baile conmigo.-le dijo Sirius a Sam tomándola de un hombro para detenerla.

-Si claro Black.-le contestó ella sarcásticamente.-¿De qué color te vas a vestir?

-Vamos, no te arrepentirás.-dijo él tomándola de la cintura.

-Primero, sácame las manos de encima y segundo, ¿tu me crees tonta o que?

-Eres preciosa.

-Black, tus piropos no me llegan, muchas gracias.

-Vamos Walker, dame una oportunidad.

-Suéñalo Black, no eres mi tipo.

-Pero ni siquiera puedes intentarlo…

-¿Estas rogándome?

-Algo así.

-Bien, te diré por que no saldré contigo.

Sirius sonrió ante la determinación de la chica, Sam lo ignoró.

-Se perfectamente lo que tramas, se tus intenciones, se que tienes que conquistarme y salir conmigo por dos semanas, para después botarme frente a todo el colegio Black, se que es una estupida tradición tuya…eres un cretino ¿lo sabias?

Sirius se había quedado de piedra.

-Veras los rumores corren por todo Hogwarts Black.

Pensó de inmediato que estaba perdido, que su reputación se vendría al suelo, nunca había dejado de conquistar a una chica, se burlarían de el, y eso no lo podría permitir.

-Por favor Walker, finge que sales conmigo, te lo ruego, por favor.

-Para qué, para después quedar yo como una estúpida…Estás cayendo realmente bajo Black, pedirme que finja… ¿Le pides a tus chicas que finjan en otras cosas también?-dijo ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo divertida.

-Por favor Walker, no puedo creer que le este rogando a una chica.

-Ya que estás tan desesperado Black te propongo un trato.-la chica sonrió con malicia.-Fingiré que salgo contigo, pero no precisamente por dos semanas, sino que por cuatro semanas, y luego yo te botaré frente a todo Hogwarts. Así todos pensaran que estas loco por mi…Y yo quedaré como la primera chica de la cual te has enamorado, y no como otra estupida mas que fue parte de tu jueguito.

-¡No es justo!

-Bueno, entonces confórmate a admitir frente a todo Hogwarts que tu "poder de seducción" no funciona conmigo…

-Eso nunca.

-¿Entonces?

-Acepto, es un trato.

-Pero como esto no me favorece a mi, serás una especie de esclavo mío por estas cuatro semanas.

Sirius dudo un momento, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no había otra alternativa, aceptó.

Cuando todas las parejas acabaron su tarea volvieron a la entrada del bosque prohibido. Lily se veía irritada y James sonreía. Sirius y Sam tenían cara de saber algo que el resto ignoraba. Pero los que más extrañamente actuaban eran Remus y Lucy, pero como tanto las chicas y los chicos sabían que ellos siempre se habían atraído, creyeron que su turbación se debía solamente a los minutos que pasaron juntos, pero se equivocaban.

Lo que nadie de ellos sabía, era que desde ese minuto nada volvería a ser igual que antes. 

Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O escriban a 


	5. La apuesta de Lily y James

Capitulo 5: La apuesta de Lily y James

Luego de ese castigo especial, las chicas habían quedado algo pensativas. Las tres se encontraban en la habitación, sin hablar, y cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Lily pensaba en cuanto odiaba a Potter y en lo idiota e inmaduro que era, y también admitía internamente que era muy atractivo y tenía una sonrisa espectacular. ¿Por qué mierda estaba pensando en la sonrisa de Potter? ¿Y por qué gastaba tanto tiempo de su vida pensando en cuanto lo odiaba? Todo era culpa de él. Maldito Potter.

Sam pensaba en su nuevo trato con Black. ¿En que se había metido? ¿Por qué lo había echo? Sus amigas iban a matarla, sobre todo Lily. Y, ¿Qué sería estar fingiendo ser la novia de Sirius Black durante cuatro semanas?

Lucy parecía estar teniendo una lucha interna, y ella no era realmente de esas personas que se guardan sus pensamientos. Había un solo tema en todo el mundo el cual la chica evitaba y ese era hablar de sus padres, que se caracterizaban por estar siempre ausentes y reemplazar el cariño que su única hija necesitaba con caros regalos y todo lo que el dinero pudiera darle. Referente a otros temas, la rubia no tenía pelos en la lengua, siempre lograba descolocar a Lily y hacer reír a Sam con sus ocurrencias. Esta vez, que guardaba el secreto de lo que había ocurrido en el bosque, parecía a punto de explotar. No aguantó más y dijo:

-Me siento terrible.-dijo con una expresión de angustia que asustó a sus amigas.

-¿De nuevo estas con tus dolores de cabeza?-le preguntó Lily.

-No, hice algo que esta muy muy mal.-confesó.

-¿Qué hiciste Lucy, que pueda ser tan terrible?-le preguntó Sam.

-Es que van a matarme.-dijo ella insegura.

-Lucy puedes confiar en nosotras.-le dijo Lily.-Seremos comprensivas.

-Ayer yo y Lupin, en el bosque…nos besamos.-dijo al fin.

-Vaya, si que hiciste algo terrible.-dijo Sam nuevamente.

-¡Me siento muy mal! Michael puede ser algo complicado, pero nunca me ha engañado y si se entera lo mata. Y no me hablaría por el resto de su vida…

Lily se había quedado de piedra.

-¿Besaste a Lupin? ¿A Remus Lupin? ¿Tu estas loca, demente, te lavaron el cerebro? 

-¿No ibas a ser comprensiva Lily?

-¿Estás loca?

-Si estoy loca, me arrepiento tanto.-dijo la rubia.-Tú muy bien sabes Lily que yo no hago ese tipo de cosas…nunca había sido…infiel. ¡Mierda, fui infiel!

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así jovencita?

-No lo se.-dijo Lucy.-Ustedes me conocen, yo no hago ese tipo de cosas.-repitió.

-Yo sabía que algo te pasaba con Lupin.-dijo Sam.

-Me siento terrible, estoy en grandes problemas…Si Michael se entera…. ¿O tal vez deba decírselo?

-Él no se enterará.-dijo Lily con tono de voz convincente. ¿Cómo pudiste besarte con un Merodeador? 

-Tu has besado antes a James.-le dijo con un dedo acusador.

Sam abrió mucho los ojos, ya que desconocía esa información y Lily abrió la boca ante tal traición.

-Él me besó a mí, Lucy tú lo sabes.

-Tienes que admitir que Lupin es distinto a ellos, es muy caballero y simpático. EL problema es que sigue siendo un merodeador, y siempre todo el castillo termina enterándose de sus acciones.

-No importa, nos cercioraremos de que no sepa. Si Lupin no lo comenta con nadie, nadie lo sabrá.

-Y se me había olvidado que él también tiene novia. Si Monica Howard se entera que besé a su novio va a matarme. Todo el mundo sabe lo posesiva que es cuando se trata de Lupin. Y ella puede volver a todo Ravenclaw en mi contra.

-No te preocupes Lucy, Remus no será tan tonto como para que su novia se entere.

En eso la puerta se abrió y Sirius entró a la pieza sin camiseta. Lucy cerró la boca de inmediato, rogando para que el moreno no hubiera escuchado la conversación. Aun que ella misma sabía que Lupin y sus amigos se tenían muchísima confianza y solían contarse todo.

-¿Qué no sabes tocar la puerta Black?-le gritó Sam.- ¿O tu "cerebro" te lo impide?

-Vine a decirte que te espero después del desayuno para hablar de tu sabes que.

-Esta bien, pero ahora desaparece.

-Admítelo, te gustó verme sin camiseta.-dijo él sonriendo.-Y tuviste suerte ya que no lo hice a propósito.

-Si como no.-dijo Sam lanzándole un zapato, el cual él esquivó, saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Lily.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso de te esperaré para hablar de tu sabes que…-dijo imitando la pose elegante de Black.

-Ah…eso.-dijo Sam levantándose.-Chicas tengan paciencia y les contaré luego, ¿si?

-No estarás…-dijo Lucy.

-No, nunca.-contestó Sam. 

-Black no estará tratando de…

-No Lily, estás loca, no.-dijo Sam con convicción.-Ya les contaré, tengan paciencia. No es algo tan grave, no me gusta Black ni ha pasado nada con él. Y no, Lily no estoy esperando un hijo suyo.

-Tú no me puedes hacer esto.-le decía Michael a Lucy.

-Es solo un tiempo, necesito pensar. Por favor Michael entiendeme.

-Pero Lucy…

-No lo hagas más difícil Michael.-dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tu sin mi no eres nada.

-Tengo que irme. Por favor detente.

-¿Qué te pasa Lucy? ¿Conociste a alguien?

-No Michael, ya suéltame.

-No te soltaré.

-¡Me estas haciendo daño! ¡Suéltame!

Remus pasaba por ahí, al principio pensó en pasar de largo, pero al ver que el chico no la soltaba se detuvo y se acercó a ellos.

-Hey.-le dijo a Michael.-Ya la oíste, te dijo que la soltaras.

-¡No es asunto tuyo Lupin!

-No.-dijo Lucy.-Es verdad, Lupin tiene razón, ¡Suéltame en este instante!

-Después me rogaras que vuelva a tus brazos, yo te he enseñado todo lo que tú sabes.

-¡Eso quisieras!-le gritó Lucy mientras el chico se iba.

Lucy se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Nielson.-le dijo Remus.

-Esto esta muy muy mal.-dijo la chica.

-No, no llores, no vale la pena.

-Lupin, ¿le has dicho a alguien lo que ocurrió en el bosque?-dijo mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No, a nadie Nielson.

-Muchas gracias, por favor no se lo comentes a todo Hogwarts, ¡Fue un gran error!

-Si, es verdad, ¿estas bien?

-Si, mejor, gracias Lupin.-dijo al fin la chica levantándose y comenzando a caminar.-Confío en ti. Porfavor a nadie. Y si tus amigos ya se enteraron diles que por favor cierren la boca.

Remus asintió serio. Sentía algo raro que le oprimía el estomago, algo parecido a la angustia y la confusión. 

Estaban los cuatro chicos en la habitación privada de Sirius. Colagusano, Cornamenta, Lunático y Canuto.

-Lunático, estas algo extraño hoy.-le comentó Peter. Los momentos de silencio eran comunes en Remus, y sus amigos no se preocupaban cuando él chico pasaba mucho rato sin pronunciar palabra o sin dejar de leer. Pero estaba actuando extraño, incómodo, como si algo le molestara constantemente.

-No, estoy igual que siempre.-contestó él.

-¿Paso algo ayer que debamos saber?-le preguntó Sirius.

-No, yo…nada.-dijo el licántropo poniéndose nervioso.

-¿Lunático?-le preguntó James.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué estás nervioso?-le preguntó Sirius.

-Yo, no…eh…

-Supuse que estarían aquí.-dijo la hermosa Moss entrando a la habitación y sentándose sobre la cama.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Remus estaba por decir algo.-dijo Peter.

-¿Qué pasó Rem?-le dijo la chica.

-Les voy a decir algo, pero nadie se puede enterar, sobre todo Mónica, me mataría…

-¿A quien asesinaste Lunático?-le preguntó James.

-Eh…en el bosque yo…besé a Nielson. Y no fue un simple beso, fueron largos e intensos besos sobre la tierra.

Moss se llevó las manos a la boca. Sirius sonrió muy sorprendido, y el resto se quedó con la boca abierta. Una declaración de ese tipo no se escuchaba todos los días de parte de Remus.

-¡Remus tienes novia! Y hace mucho tiempo.-le dijo Moss.

-¡Eso esta muy mal!-le dijo Peter.

No era que ellos nunca lo hubieran echo, ya que todos conocían los antecedentes de James y Sirius. Pero Remus siempre se había mantenido al margen. Era de relaciones serias y largas, no se involucraba con alguien si no estaba realmente interesado en ella. También respetaba mucho a sus novias, y tenía fama de ser un muy buen partido. Por eso los chicos estaban tan impresionados.

-¿Remus?-le dijo Moss.- ¿Qué le hicieron a mi amigo?-añadió mirando a James y Sirius.

-No se que me pasó, ustedes me conocen, ¡Yo no hago ese tipo de cosas!

-Lo sabemos Remus, ahora lo importante es que Mónica no se entere.-dijo James.

-Ya ni siquiera se si quiero seguir con Mónica.-dijo él llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Remus, piensa bien esto, que no te quiero ver sufriendo por una mujer luego.-dijo Sirius y Moss lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Así que Nielson ah…una de ellas.-dijo James.

-La rubia explosiva.-dijo James

-¡Esa chica esta buenísima!-dijo James.

-¡Hey!-gritó Remus.

-¿Estas celoso Remus?-le preguntó Moss.-Sabes, he visto como miras a Nielson…

-¡Eso no es cierto! Vamos, ¿están locos? Solo la besé…

-Entonces creo que Nielson será mi próxima conquista.-dijo Sirius.

-¡Hey, no te atre…!-dijo Remus y luego calló. Una vez más lo habían engañado.

-¡Caíste Lunático!-le dijo Sirius riéndose.-Vaya a Remus le gusta Nielson, quien lo diría…

-Creo que debes hablar con Mónica.-le dijo Moss y Remus asintió.

-Personalmente, creo que Mónica no es para ti.-le dijo James.-Es decir, sin duda es una de las chicas mas hermosas de Hogwarts, y es simpática, pero tu te mereces a alguien que realmente te aprecie.

-Lo se.-dijo Remus.-Lo se perfectamente.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema.-dijo Sirius.-Moss cuéntanos como te fue con Bennet en el castigo.

-Me odia, es insoportable conmigo.-dijo ella suspirando.-Y a mi me gusta, mucho, no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza.

-Eso nunca lo había visto.-dijo Remus sonriendo.-Es algo nuevo en ti Moss.

-Lo se, es extraño. Él es muy especial…muy sincero, por eso me atrae.

-Pero Moss, tu dices que él te odia.-dijo James.

-No fue para nada amable conmigo.

-¿Y como es que te gusta?

-Es el primer chico que no me trata como un trofeo…es especial, nada de superficial…no me trata de forma distinta.

-Es extraña la situación.

-Lo conquistaré.-declaró Moss.-Por primera vez seré yo la que tome la iniciativa y si el me hace caso, le gustaré por como soy por dentro.

-Esa es mi chica.-dijo Sirius.-Ves que tal vez esa persona de la que te hable, estaba dentro de este castillo…

-No se, es un Slytherin.-dijo Peter.

-Buen punto.-dijo James.

-En Slytherin no solo hay gente malvada.-se defendió Moss.-Vamos, tarde o temprano lo aprobarán, ya verán.

-Terminé con Michael y estoy de muy mal humor.-dijo Lucy en cuanto se encontró con sus dos amigas.-Quiero estar sola en mi habitación, las veo luego, ¿si?

-Bueno, ¿estas bien?-le preguntó Lily.

-No, creo que no.-dijo ella tristemente.-Pero lo estaré, ustedes me conocen bien.-dijo cerrando la puerta.

Sam y Lily se miraron.

Al otro día, Sam y Lucy esperaban a Lily quien conversaba dentro de la clase con la profesora de Adivinación. Lucy estaba un poco más tranquila después de haber pensado bien las cosas. Luego de que terminara con Michael, llorara un poco y pensara bien, había sentido una extraña paz, como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima. Y su humor había mejorado bastante.

-Por Dios que tarda esta chica.-dijo.-Siempre es lo mismo.

-Es la última vez que la espero.-dijo Sam.-La otra vez yo…-se detuvo al sentir a alguien que la abrazaba por detrás-

-¿Cómo están el día de hoy preciosas?-era Sirius quien le guiñaba un ojo a Lucy mientras abrazaba a Sam.

-¡Suéltame Black!-gritó Sam tratando de golpearlo, pero Sirius era alto y tenía fuertes brazos que no la dejaban zafarse.- ¡Te mataré! Lo juro…-Sentía como el calor invadía sus mejillas y sabía que se estaba poniendo roja, una mezcla de vergüenza por que Black la estuviera abrazando en mitad del pasillo, y también furia por no poder soltarse.

-No moriré sin antes darte un beso.

-Eso jamás, ahora ¡suéltame!

La gente que pasaba comenzaba a mirarlos, la escena era divertida.

-No te soltaré hasta que me digas que irás conmigo al baile.

-¡Ni aunque fueras el último hombre que quedará sobre la faz de la Tierra!

-Tenemos un trato.-le susurró al oído, sin dejar de soltarla.

Sam lo miró. Era verdad, lo había olvidado. Sirius la tomó de la mano y se la llevó de ahí diciendo.

-Nos vemos Nielson.

-¿Qué haces Black?-le preguntó Sam.- ¿Adonde me llevas?

-Tenemos que hablar.-dijo él arrastrándola hasta un aula vacía.

Sam fastidiada se sentó sobre una mesa y miró a Sirius.

-Tenemos un trato.-dijo con satisfacción.

-Por desgracia si.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos esta actuación desde ahora?

-Espérate un poco niño, primero debo preparar sicológica y emocionalmente a mis amigas.

-Solo les dirás la verdad a Nielson y Evans.

-Si, no me creerían si les digo que estoy saliendo contigo, loca pero no tanto.

-Bueno yo les diré a mis amigos también.-dijo Sirius ignorando lo que ella acababa de comentar.

-Solo a Lupin, Petigrew y Potter.

-Esta bien, ahora pongamos las reglas.-dijo acercándose a ella.

-Esta bien.-dijo ella bajándose de la mesa.-Jamás te besaré en público.

-¿Y en privado?-dijo él seductoramente.

-¿Quieres que te golpee?

-Ya te dije la otra vez, depende de si vas a estar desnuda o no…

La chica hizo el ademán de golpearlo, pero Sirius quien rió, fue más rápido. 

-Tarde o temprano caerás.

-Eso realmente quisieras.

-Bien, tratemos de no pelear, empezaremos todo esto en el baile, iremos juntos.

-Bien, ay Black tu club de admiradoras se van a llevar una gran decepción,

-A veces Walker, hay que hacer sacrificios.-dijo el teatralmente.-Entonces, nos vemos en el baile, pequeña.

-Si, claro, en el baile, y no me llames pequeña.-dijo ella saliendo de ahí y preguntándose como demonios había aceptado su propuesta. Pero después se arrepintió, dejaría a Black humillado frente a todo el colegio.

Definitivamente, pasar un mes fingiendo ser la novia de Black, valía la pena con tal de destruir por un momento el gran ego del chico.

Lily corría por los pasillos del colegio estaba atrasada para Transformaciones y McGonagall la mataría.

Chocó con alguien, extrañamente con la misma persona con que para su desagrado chocaba todos los días, en distintos momentos.

-Potter.-murmuró.

él sonrió maliciosamente y le cerró el camino.

-Potter, déjame pasar, estoy tarde, y a diferencia tuya, yo sí voy a clases.

-Tendrás que pagar peaje.-dijo él señalándole la boca.

-¿Quieres que te golpee?

-Depende, ¿vas a estar desnuda?-le dijo él. Parecía frase de grupo, ya que Sirius la había usado también con Sam.

Lily le golpeó el brazo.

-Te estas poniendo violenta Evans, igual que Walker.

-Ella no es violenta.

-He visto como le pega a Sirius.

-Él se lo busca, ahora déjame pasar.

-Anda conmigo al baile.

-Jamás.

-No sabes cuantas chicas querrían estar en tu lugar.

-Ese no es precisamente mi caso, eres un patético arrogante, que cree que lo sabe todo.

-Ven conmigo al baile.

-Ya te dije que no.

-Hagamos un trato.

-¿Un trato?

-Si. Veo que siempre me llamas un patético sabelotodo y yo siempre te llamo así, por que seamos sinceros Evans, ¡eres un ratón de biblioteca!

-Perdón ¿a que va esto?

-Ya voy, quien conteste mas preguntas en Transformaciones gana, si yo gano, vendrás conmigo al baile.

-¿Y si yo gano que?-contestó la pelirroja.

-Mhmmm…-pensó James.

-No te esfuerces, se que te cuesta Potter.

-Eres muy graciosa ¿no?-le dijo el sarcásticamente.

-Ya se, si yo ganó, irás al baile con…Mildred Allen.

James se quedó con la boca abierta. Mildred Allen era considerada la chica más fea y despreciable de todo el colegio. Además de sus pocos atributos naturales, la chica era torpe y no paraba de hablar ni por un minuto. Nunca decía nada cuerdo. Lily no odiaba a nadie en el castillo, y no le desearía tener que ser cita de Potter a nadie, pero Mildred Allen siempre se había esforzado por destruír a la muchacha, ya que le tenía muchísima envidia. Esta podía ser una ocasión de venganza.

-¿Mildred Allen?-preguntó él.- ¿Estas loca?

-Como quieras, no hay trato.-dijo ella retirándose.

-Espera.-dijo él tomándole el brazo.-Acepto.

-Bien. Pero tendrá que ser un ramo objetivo. Tú eres el mejor de la clase para Transformaciones.

-Y tú la mejor para Encantamientos.

-Bien, ¿Qué te parece Cuidado de las criaturas Mágicas?

-Perfecto. Es un trato Evans, nos toca después de Transformaciones, así ninguno de los dos tendrá tiempo de estudiar.

-Trato, prepárate para perder Potter.

-Eso lo veremos Evans.

Moss caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a su próxima clase: Cuidado de las criaturas Mágicas. Se topó de frente con su ex novio: Carson Cash, quien era el capitán de Quidditch de Ravenclaw. Aun que ya había superado su ruptura, todavía le incomodaba verlo ya que le había costado bastante terminar con él.

-Moss, ¿podemos hablar?

-Carson, estoy apurada…

-No tardaremos.-dijo él aprisionándola contra la pared.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo la chica impaciente.

-Moss, últimamente he estado pensando mucho en ti.

-Carson…

-Creo que no te he olvidado.

Moss miró a su alrededor, no había nadie y Carson la tenía contra la pared.

-Si solo….-dijo él acercándose.

Moss estuvo a punto de caer, le había costado mucho terminar con él, lo había querido mucho, pero luego recordó todo lo que él la hacía sufrir.

-No Carson, estoy apurada. Lo nuestro no funcionó.

El chico la tomó por las muñecas y se acercó a ella para besarla, ella corrió la cara.

-No te resistas Moss, yo se que quieres.

-¡Suéltame Carson!-le gritó ella.- ¡Esto es acoso!

-Vamos Moss.-dijo él acercándose de nuevo.

Moss intentó golpearlo pero no pudo. Y para su suerte, alguien tomó a Carson de los hombros y lo tiró al suelo, luego tomó de la mano a una muy confundida Moss y se la llevó de ahí. Moss lo miró. Era Lucas Bennet. A la chica se le iluminó el rostro.

-Lucas Bennet.-dijo ella mirándolo y pensando que en su vida había visto un chico mas guapo. ¿Cómo no se había fijado en él antes? ¿Por qué ninguna chica se lo había señalado anteriormente? Y por último, ¿Por qué todas andaban babeando por Sirius y James? A sus ojos Lucas no tenía nada que envidiarles.

-Si.-dijo el.-¿Estás bien?

-Si…Muchas gracias, en serio.

-Lo hubiera echo por cualquier chica.-dijo él deteniéndose, y en un tono frió.

Moss ya se estaba hartando de que Lucas remarcara que para él ella era una más del montón, y que él no iba a actuar como el resto de los hombres. Ya se había dado cuenta de eso hace rato y no tenía que repetírselo hasta el cansancio. No le importaría ser del montón, pero sólo quería que él la tomara en cuenta.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto?-soltó la chica.

-¿Por qué te odiaría?

-Mira como me tratas.

-No te conozco.

-¿Entonces por qué eres tan desagradable?

-¡Por que no soy como el resto de los hombres, y no voy a ser amable contigo sólo porque eres la favorita de los Merodeadores, y porque eres una barbie!

-Sabes a mi me dices "princesa del hielo" pero para ser sinceros, tu eres muchísimo más frío que yo. Y no soy una barbie.

Moss miró un segundo esos ojos profundos e inteligentes, luego hizo un gesto de impaciencia y se fue resoplando todo el camino. Al llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, se dio cuenta de que sus amigos ya habían llegado. Extrañamente James se encontraba en primera fila, junto a Lily Evans, ambos esperando a que empezara la clase.

Se paró junto a los chicos quienes la miraron, tenía la respiración entrecortada.

-Te ves furiosa.-le dijo Sirius.

-Lo estoy.-dijo ella.-Lo odio.

-¿A quien?-preguntó Peter.

-Lucas Bennet.

-¿No te gustaba?

-Si, no puedo evitarlo, pero es tan insoportable…

Moss les contó lo ocurrido a los chicos.

-¡Te dije que Cash era un imbecil Moss, y tu no me hiciste caso, lo matare!-dijo Sirius enojado.

-Pero Lucas me salvó.-dijo ella.-No se que hacer, nunca me había pasado algo así.

-Lo conquistarás. Tarde o temprano.

-Me esta sacando de quicio, y me enfurece….esperen, ¿Qué diablos pretende James?

-No lo se.-dijo Remus.-Esta ahí con Evans desde que llegamos.

-¿Qué le pasa a Lily?-preguntó Lucy.

-No lo se.-dijo Sam.-Llegó como una loca y se instaló adelante junto a Potter.

En ese momento llegó la profesora Sofie Hampton, una joven de 26 años, muy dulce y graciosa, que también tenía un atractivo físico muy especial. Era la profesora favorita de Sirius para piropear.

-Buenos días.-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Oh si, es un muy buen día profesora.-dijo Sirius sonriendo de una manera encantadora, que hacía suspirar a las chicas.-El verde le queda muy bien.

-Gracias Sirius.-dijo ella ya acostumbrada a los piropos del alumno.

Sam sintió que le daban convulsiones, e hizo como si tuviera arcadas, cosa que hizo reír a Lucy.

-Creo que Walker se siente mal profesora.-dijo Sirius irónicamente.

-Estoy perfectamente.-dijo Sam y luego fulminó a Sirius con la mirada.

Comenzó la clase. Sirius se acercó por detrás a Sam y la abrazó, apoyando su mentón en su hombro.

-No te pongas celosa mi vida, tú sigues siendo mi chica favorita.

-Black sacame las manos de encima. ¡Black!...Prof…

Sirius le tapó la boca con su mano, Sam le golpeó el estomago con el codo.

-Aghggg….-se quejó Sirius sujetándose el estómago y apoyando sus rodillas en el suelo.-Profesora…-gimió.

Todos se voltearon a ver la escenita y no pudieron aguantar la risa.

-¡Sirius, Samantha!-exclamó la profesora Hampton.- ¡Es cuarta vez en esta semana, vayan a ver al director!

-Pero profesora.-protestó Sam.-él me estaba molestando.

-Y ella me golpeó, eres violenta.

-Váyanse, ahora y déjenme continuar mi clase.

Una Sam resoplando de furia y un Sirius aun adolorido se dirigieron en silencio hacía el castillo. Sirius la guió hasta la oficina de Dumbledore, había estado muchas veces ahí.

-Esto es todo tú culpa Black.-dijo Sam tocando la puerta.

-Tú me golpeaste.

-Te lo merecías, eres un psicópata.

-Y tu….-dijo el chico mirando de cerca su rostro y buscando un mejor insulto.-Una pecosa.-no lo dijo como algo malo sino como si acabara de darse cuenta, y eso era justo lo que había pasado.

-Repítelo y morirás.

-Si me muero, tu también, de pena.

-Si claro ni en tus más grandes sueños Black.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta.

-Adelante chicos.

-Hola profesor.-dijo Sam avergonzada.

-¿Qué tal director?-le dijo Sirius muy relajado.

-Sirius Black y Samantha Walker.-dijo Dumbledore invitándolos a sentarse.- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-La profesora Hampton nos envió.-dijo Sam.

-¿Por qué razón?

-Ella me golpeó, verá director, es algo violenta.

Sam abrió mucho su boca y miró al director.

-Profesor, lo golpee por que él me acosa.

-Eso quisieras.

-Eres un arrogante…

-Y tu una pecosa aburrida.

-¡No me llames pecosa!

-Pero por favor, si esas pecas te quitan muchos años de encima, te ves de primer año.

Sam intentó golpearlo, estaba tan furiosa que se olvida completamente que estaban frente al mismísimo director de Hogwarts, pero desafortunadamente para ella, Sirius logró esquivarla sonriendo.

-Ve lo que digo profesor.-dijo Sirius.

-Chicos calmense.

-Srta. Walker, ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Qué le hizo Sirius el día de hoy?

-Estábamos en clases y como si yo fuera de su pertenencia, se da el derecho de abrazarme, y yo amablemente…

-Define amable.-la interrumpió Sirius.

-…le dije que me soltara.-dijo ella sin escuchar lo que había dicho el chico.-Pero él no lo hizo ¡eso es acoso! Por eso mismo me di el derecho de pegarle.

-Tenemos un trato.-dijo Sirius.

-Te recuerde que ese trato no empieza hasta el baile.

Luego los dos miraron al director. Se habían equivocado, hablando más de la cuenta.

-¿Qué trato?-preguntó Dumbledore.

-¿Dijimos trato?-preguntó Sirius.

-Si, eso escuche precisamente, y quiero que me lo expliquen.

-Eh…un trato….que-empezó Sam tímidamente.

-Yo y Walker hicimos un trato…

Así Sirius le contó sin el mayor problema el trato que tenían a Dumbledore. Cuando terminó Sam lo miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué no tienes pelos en la lengua? ¿Vergüenza alguna? ¿Pudor?

-No.-dijo le chico.

-Me parece un interesante trato.-dijo Dumbledore riendo.

-Por lo menos usted sabe profesor, que no tengo tan mal gusto como para salir con este mujeriego.

-Yo les propongo un trato.-dijo Dumbledore divertido.-Samantha en clases trataras de no golpear a Sirius…y tu Sirius trataras de no molestar a Samantha.

-Esta bien.-dijeron ambos.

-Y por cierto Sr.Black, aunque yo mismo le dije a la profesora McGonagall que los castigara, su broma del baño de profesores estuvo buenísima, me reí mucho.

-Sabía que al menos a usted le había parecido cómica.-dijo Sirius orgulloso y Sam negó con la cabeza sin poder creerlo.

-Bueno espero no verlos por aquí hasta algún tiempo claro, o por lo menos a ti Samantha.

-Claro, adiós profesor.

-Nos vemos luego profesor Dumbledore.-le dijo Sirius y a continuación él y la chica salían de la oficina.

-La profesora pierde el tiempo enviándonos donde Dumbledore…Esta medio loco.

-Aunque este loco, no me gusta esto de ir a su oficina, espero que no se repita Black.

-Te mueres de ganas.

-Si claro, ¿vivo en el mismo mundo que el tuyo?

Mientras tanto en la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, se llevaba una peculiar escena. Lily y James peleaban arduamente por ganar.

Algunos alumnos habían captado lo que pasaba, y rápidamente, Lucy abrió las apuestas a quien quisiera.

Ella apostaba por James.

-Hey, que buena amiga eres Lucy.-le dijo Lily.

-Lo siento Lily pero es que tengo ese presentimiento.

La profesora se hallaba muy impresionada. Lily generalmente era una estudiante participativa y concentrada, pero James, jamás se había comportado así, y menos se había sentado alguna vez en primera fila a escuchar cada palabra que ella pronunciaba.

-Vamos 6-6 Evans.-le dijo James.

-Quien conteste la última pregunta ganará.-dijo Lily.-Prepárate para salir con Mildred Potter. Hasta podría llegar a besarte.

-Tú prepárate para la noche mas afortunada de tu vida pelirroja.

La profesora se detuvo un poco y dijo:

-Bien, quien me puede decir, para que sirve la pústula que lleva el Clabbert.

Lily levantó su mano seguida por James. Estaban tan cerca de la profesora, que ella tuvo que echarse hacía atrás. Remus también había levantado su mano, para agregarle más emoción a la clase, y también para ver como reaccionaban los dos chicos que estaban eufóricos.

-¿Si Remus?-le dijo ella.

-Para advertir el peligro.-contestó el chico.

James y Lily bajaron su mano decepcionados, y el chico miró a Remus como si ese fuera su último día de vida.

Los chicos no podían hablar sin levantar la mano. La profesora Hampton puso esa regla luego de que James y Lily se pararan de su puesto gritando las respuestas como dos locos.

-Y bien, la última pregunta, ¿De que color se pone la pústula del Clabbert cuando advierte peligro?

Lily se levantó de su puesto con la mano levantada, iba a decir la respuesta cuando James le hizo una zancadilla haciéndola caer. El la sostuvo a tiempo y le tapó la boca con su mano, mientras le sujetaba.

-¡Su pústula es de color roja!-exclamó James triunfante.

-Muy bien James.-dijo la profesora muy confundida.-Chicos, la clase se ha acabado.

James soltó a Lily e hizo un gesto de triunfo, mientras Lily gruñía.

-¡Eres un tramposo James Potter! ¡Un sucio TRAM-PO-SO! Me las vas a pagar…

-Un trato es un trato.-dijo él sonriendo.-Irás conmigo al baile.

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes!

-¡Chicos!-gritó James hacía Remus, Sirius y Peter.-Les presente a mi pareja para el baile…

Lily le mandó tal golpe a James que el chico quedó aturdido unos instantes, pero luego miró a la chica y dijo:

-Pelirroja, con esos golpes solo consigues que te vea como una chica ruda y apasionada y eso…me excita.

Sam se llevó a Lily de ahí antes de que la chica matara a James de un solo golpe, y mientras que Lucy con una sonrisa triunfante cobraba sus apuestas y decía:

-Es un placer negociar con ustedes caballeros.

Fin del capitulo 5

Notas del autor: Espero que les haya gustado, pues creo que quedo bien.

No les perdonare que no me dejen un review. Por favor, criticas, comentarios, aportes, etc.…todo es bien recibido.

Esta bien…avances del próximo capitulo

-Sam les revelara a sus amigas el trato que tiene con Sirius.

-Hay cierto encuentro entre Lucy y Remus…

-Lily esta muuuy enojada e irritable.

-James mas feliz que en toda su vida.

-Van a haber un par de besos, a ver si adivinan de qué parejas.

-Llegan ciertas invitaciones para una fiesta otorgada en casa de los Mossley. El adorable Lucas Bennet estará invitado, y los demás también, pero habrá una sorpresa.


	6. El Baile

Capitulo 6:El baile

Sam y Lily estaban de un especial y duradero mal humor que penetraba la habitación teniendo como consecuencia el aburrimiento total de Lucy. El motivo de tal enfado era precisamente que ese día era el tan esperado baile para muchas chicas y chicos de todas las casas. Ni Sam ni Lily estaban conformes ni menos felices con sus parejas.

A Lucy en cambio le encantaban los bailes, tal vez por su entusiasta personalidad y porque tenía todas las cualidades para ser la señorita popularidad, en parte por su gran carisma y actitud, ella siempre se divertía. Tardaba horas en arreglarse y procuraba que no se le escapara ningún detalle.

A pesar de eso ese día ella no estaba entusiasmada, eso le inquietaba bastante, ¡estaba soltera!, y muchos chicos le habían solicitado para ser su pareja, pero ella los había rechazado a todos.

-Lucy, ¿con quien iras al baile?-le preguntó Lily quien estaba echada sobre su cama mirando el techo.

-Iré sola.-dijo ella con una revista en la mano.-es decir, estoy soltera, y quiero gozar de mi libertad…iré sola así no bailare con un mismo chico toda la noche. Ya me cansé de eso.

-Oí que Remusin terminó con Mónica.-dijo Sam sonriendo maliciosamente.

Lucy trató de no parecer interesada, pero de todas formas no pudo dejar de oír lo que decían.

-él la dejó.-continuó Sam.-Al parecer ella lo engañaba.

-Es una lastima que Mónica lo haya engañado, Lupin es un chico bueno, a pesar de su principal defecto.

-Ser un merodeador.-dijeron Lucy y Sam al mismo tiempo y con tono aburrido.

-Exacto.-dijo la pelirroja con convicción.

En esos momentos la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a James seguido por Sirius, quienes de inmediato cerraron la puerta. Jadeaban debido al cansancio. James sin dar ninguna explicación corrió a esconderse al closet mientras Sirius se escondía debajo de la cama más cercana.

-¿Se puede saber que significa esto?-exclamó Sam indignada.-Potter, Black salgan de ahí inmediatamente.

-No podemos.-susurró Sirius haciendo desesperados gestos para que se callara.

Lily muy decidida se dirigió al closet y lo abrió, para después tomar a James del brazo y jalarlo. El problema fue que ella no fue más fuerte que los diarios entrenamientos de Quidditch. James la jaló a ella dentro del closet y luego cerró la puerta.

-¡Suéltame Potter!-gritó la pelirroja.- ¿Qué diablos crees que haces?

En eso entró Remus y jadeando al igual que el resto se quedo mirando un segundo a Lucy, luego se dio un autogolpe en la cabeza y se escondió en el baño.

-No entiendo que esta pasando.-dijo Lucy hojeando la revista tranquilamente.-Pero más le vale a Lupin no registrar nuestras cosas.

-Black, ¿Qué les pasa?-preguntó Sam.

En ese momento gritos del celador Filch se escucharon desde el pasillo.

-Ah, lo comprendo todo.-dijo Sam levantándose.- ¡Sr. Filch!-agregó sonriendo maliciosamente.

La reacción fue inmediata, Sirius salió de la cama y levantó a Sam por la cintura, al mismo tiempo que James salía del closet para taparle la boca. Remus abrió la puerta del baño y susurró:

-¡No le digas nada!

-Walker, si nos pillan, no nos dejaran ir al baile, y si no lo recuerdas, ¡tenemos un trato, que comienza precisamente en el baile!-le dijo Sirius.

Sam calló con cara de resignación, luego se dejó caer en un sillón y muy decepcionada dijo:

-Diablos, hubiera sido tan divertido.

Los chicos volvieron a sus puestos luego de ver a Sam mas serena. Lucy seguía hojeando la revista, y Lily parecía estar en un estado de autocontrol para no cometer un asesinato

-Piensa es Azkaban, dementores.-murmuraba.-Horribles dementores, y toda una vida por delante…

Sam fulminaba a Sirius con la mirada, quien debajo de la cama le enviaba seductoras miradas.

-No me mires así, cariño.-le dijo al fin.-De todos modos algún día estaré aquí, solo que arriba de la cama.

Sam tomó un grueso tomo de Adivinación que estaba a su lado y se lo lanzó en el rostro, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

-Lo único que tendrás de mí encima tuyo.-dijo Sam.-será este enorme libro.

Cuando ya no se oyó ningún ruido en los pasillos, Remus salió de su escondite.

-Creo que ya se fue, debemos correr a nuestra habitación y fingir dormir, o lo que sea.-dijo.

-Ya me estaba ahogando.-dijo James saliendo del closet.

-Vamonos.-dijo Sirius.-Cariño, nos vemos esta noche.

-No me llames cariño.-dijo Sam enseñándole el grueso libro.-Sabía que al final este libro me serviría para algo.

Sirius le lanzó un beso y salió por la puerta, seguido por Remus quien murmuró un cabizbajo "gracias" y James quien se dirigió a Lily.

-Pelirroja, espero que te veas muy sexy hoy, y prepárate por que va a ser la mejor noche de tu vida.

Lily lo miró con expresión de total furia.

-¡A la mierda Azkaban!-dijo y corrió hacía James con cara de loca asesina que reservaba especialmente para el chico. James corrió escaleras abajo riendo.

-Y por cierto.-le gritó cuando ya estuvo en la puerta de la habitación.-Tienen una muy bonita ropa interior ahí dentro, ojala que hoy uses la roja, combina a la perfección con tu cabello.

Remus se echo en la cama sin pronunciar palabra, sus amigos sabían a la perfección que había ocurrido.

**Flash** Back

James, Sirius, Peter y Moss estaban charlando en la pieza de los chicos, cuando un muy serio Remus entró y se echo en su cama sin pronunciar palabra. A Remus le solían bajar esos estados de seriedad momentánea, así que los chicos no se extrañaron. Pero cuando ya llevaba más de una hora sin hablar empezaron a preocuparse-

-¿Qué pasa Lunático?-le preguntó Sirius.

-Si, te ves algo serio.

-¿Y donde está Mónica?-le preguntó Moss.

-Terminamos.-dijo Remus.

-Lo siento mucho.-dijeron todos.

-La verdad es que yo quería terminar con ella.-dijo Remus.-Pero no tenía la valentía, hasta que me enteré de algo…

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Peter.

-Me engañó.-dijo el.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Moss.

-Si, me engañaba, lo supe y ella mismo me lo confesó hoy.

-Ella no te merece Lunático.-le dijo James palmeándole la espalda.

-No lo se….yo tampoco fui un santo…

-Fuiste un muy buen y responsable novio.-dijo Moss.-Lo que paso con Nielson es cosa aparte.

-Si, además que entendemos que esa rubia te vuelva loco.-dijo Sirius.

-Eso no es cierto.-dijo Remus.-En serio….ya dejen de mirarme así…

-Esta bien, esta bien, tu sigue negándolo.

Sam, Lucy y Lily estaban nuevamente en la habitación, nuevamente silenciosas. Solo se escuchaba refunfuñar a Lily frases incomprensibles, y oír de vez en cuando palabras como "Potter", "idiota", y "engreído". Pero Sam juró internamente haber escuchado claramente "guapo" entre ellas. 

-Creo que deberíamos empezar a arreglarnos para el baile.-dijo Sam.-Necesito verme hermosa…y no para Black precisamente, si no para esa enorme cantidad de chicos guapos que tendré que conquistar…solo con la mirada. Yo no se en que estaba pensando precisamente cuando hice este trato con Black….Y no quiero que me lo digas Lucy.-agregó al ver que Lucy abría la boca para decir algo.

-Tienes razón.-dijo Lily.-Tengo que arreglarme mucho porque seré la pareja de Potter toda la noche…Y no dejaré que me bese, lo va a pasar muy mal.-agregó con esa sonrisa sádica que solo usaba al hablar de James.

Sam la miró con cara de dudar de su estado mental.

-Si, empecemos de inmediato.-dijo Lucy levantándose.-Hay mucho que hacer.

Moss entró a la habitación de los chicos, donde Remus se paseaba sin camiseta, Sirius en toalla, Peter se hallaba echada sobre su cama ya vestido con su túnica de gala, y por ultimo James que se encontraba frente al espejo, también vestido, mientras se echaba su colonia.

-Hola.-dijo tranquilamente.

-Que hormonas tuyas Moss, te empeñas en venir cuando nos estamos cambiando.

-Creeme que no me interesa verlos sin camiseta Sirius.-dijo ella sonriendo.

De pronto los chicos la miraron, y sonrieron orgullosos.

-Vaya, te ves hermosa.-dijo James dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

-Te ves muy sexy.

-De que me servirá si no voy con Lucas.-dijo ella tristemente y sentándose en la cama de Remus.

-¿Con quien vas?-le preguntó Peter.

-Es tarde, tengo que irme.-dijo ella levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Moss.-dijo James deteniéndola.- ¿Con quien vas?

-¿Te dije que hoy te ves especialmente guapo James?-le preguntó ella antes de seguir su camino.

-¿Con quien vas?-le preguntó Sirius saliendo ya vestido del baño.

-Que tanto les importa con quien voy.

Los chicos la miraron un segundo antes de volver a sus actividades, Sirius le preguntó nuevamente:

-¿Con quien vas?

-Ethan Morgan.-dijo y luego abrió la puerta para salir.

Sirius se interpuso. A James se le cayó la peineta con la cual peinaba su cabello sin mucho resultado, Remus abrió mucho la boca y Peter se levantó de la cama.

-Alto ahí jovencita, tenemos que hablar.-dijo James.

-Odio cuando me tratan así. Me tienen mas harta que Mimi y Curly-dijo Moss.-Cuando crezcan ya tendrán la oportunidad de criar niños…

-Moss, dime que escuche mal.-dijo Sirius.

-No, no escuchaste mal.-dijo ella empezando a enojarse.

-¿Ethan Morgan?-preguntó Remus.- ¿Te volviste loca?

-Moss, ¿Cuáles son las reglas?-preguntó Sirius con cara de padre sobre protector.

-No puedo salir con sus enemigos.-dijo ella aburrida.- ¡Es injusto!

-No puedes ir con ese pedante, pervertido…-dijo James.-Va contra las reglas.

-¡Déjenme tranquila, ya estoy harta de que me sobreprotejan!-dijo ella y salio corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Moss!-trato de detenerla Remus.

-Otra vez no.-dijo Sirius.-Voy a buscarla, no quiero que no me hable de nuevo.

Por supuesto que Sirius no encontró a Moss, ya que si la chica había heredado algo de su amistad con los merodeadores, fue la facilidad y recursos que tenían para esconderse.

El chico desistió de buscarla y se dirigió a la pieza de las chicas a buscar a Sam, pues él ya estaba listo y casi era la hora de empezar el baile.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y Sirius pudo ver a Sam frente al espejo, se detuvo unos segundos para observarla bien, se veía hermosa…con su cabello negro y brillante suelto, haciendo contraste con su piel blanca. Llevaba un vestido de escote cruzado de color plateado. El entró pero Sam no notó su presencia, la abrazó por detrás mientras le susurraba al oído:

-Te ves hermosa.

-No me arregle para ti Black.

-Pues eso no te servirá mucho, recuerda que desde hoy, estas saliendo oficialmente conmigo.

-No me lo recuerdes.-dijo ella zafándose de sus brazos y comenzando a caminar por la habitación.-Pero también te recuerdo que desde hoy eres oficialmente…mi esclavo.

-¿Y que favor quieres que te haga?-preguntó sentándose en la cama.-Si quieres podemos comenzar desde ahora mismo y…-añadió sonriendo seductoramente.-Te doy el beneficio de que puede ser un favor de cualquier tipo.

-Pues tenía pensado algo.-dijo ella acercándose a él seductoramente, luego se agachó hasta llegar hasta su oído y susurró.-Tengo un encargo para ti.

-¿Ah si?-dijo él tomándola de la cintura.

-Si.-dijo ella acariciándole el cabello, luego volvió a susurrarle.-Quiero que en este mismo instante me…

Luego se levantó y con un tono notablemente más frió dijo:

-Lleves estas cartas a la lechuzería.

Sirius quedó totalmente perplejo.

-Vamos Black, apresúrate que el baile esta por comenzar.

Sirius algo enfadado tomó las cartas y se dirigió hacía la puerta.

-¿Te crees muy graciosa, no?

-Si, un poco la verdad.-dijo ella con una sonrisa de niña traviesa.

Moss esperaba en el vestíbulo a su pareja, de quien por cierto, no estaba muy satisfecha.

Estaba muy enojada con los chicos, siempre le salían con lo mismo, tratándola como a una niña indefensa.

Ethan Morgan era uno de los principales enemigos de los merodeadores, pero de ella no, o si no jamás hubiera aceptado ir con el.

Podía ser un poco idiota a veces, si, y también un poco egocéntrico, pero era simpático. Muchos chicos y al referirse a muchos, quiere decir que la mayoría de los hombres de Hogwarts le habían pedido ser su pareja. Pero ella los rechazó a todos, con la esperanza de ir con Lucas, pero al ver que el no la iba a invitar, algo desesperada acepto ir con Ethan, que fue uno de los últimos que la invito.

-Vaya Moss, te ves espectacular.-dijo Ethan llegando a su lado muy guapo, con su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado.

-Gracias Ethan, tu también te ves muy bien.

-Gracias. Tú sabes que no es fácil mantenerse así, para mi cabello uso…

Ya empezaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado ir con el, y recordó por que los merodeadores lo odiaban: era un egocéntrico, y su tema favorito de conversación era sobre si mismo.

Muy serio, y apoyado despreocupadamente contra una pared, Lucas Bennet esperaba a su pareja. Moss lo miró y suspiró. él nunca la iba a tomar en cuenta, él no se fijaba en chicas como ella.

Lo que Moss no sabía era que dos chicas la espiaban detrás de una puerta.

-Como la odio Mimi.-dijo una chica alta y rubia muy delgada y con ojos azules.-Desearía que se muriera.

-O que por lo menos no tuviera esa cintura.-dijo Mimi, quien era muy delgada y curvilínea, con el cabello muy largo y liso color castaño muy bien peinado.-Vamos Curly, ya pensaremos en algo, nuestras parejas nos esperan.

Mimi y Curly eran las enemigas numero uno de Moss. Le tenían una envidia insuperable por ser la chica más cotizada de Hogwarts, y por sobre todo por ser amiga, confidente y especial protegida de los Merodeadores. Durante sus años en el colegio, estas chicas habían echo lo que tuvieran a su alcance para arruinarle la vida a Moss, o por lo menos sus citas. 

-Vamos Walker o debo decirte cariño mío.-dijo Sirius burlonamente, todavía estaba un poco resentido por la bromita que Sam le había gastado minutos antes.

-Prefiero Walker, muchas gracias por tu preocupación.-dijo ella sonriendo falsamente.

Sirius le tomó la mano a Sam quien por la fuerza intentó soltársela, pero al llegar al vestíbulo la gente comenzaba a mirarlos, entonces la chica no tuvo otra opción que "aceptar" la mano que él chico le "ofrecía"

-No te muestres descortés cariño.-le dijo él sonriente, y pareciendo disfrutar de la situación.

-No se trata de cortesía si no de repulsión.-contesto ella también con una falsa sonrisa.

Las chicas miraban a Sam con una mezcla entre envidia por el estar con el legendario Sirius Black y superioridad por estar al tanto de la apuesta. Sam se sentía incomoda con tanta gente mirándola y susurrando. Se detuvo en la mitad del vestíbulo y observó la situación con ojos fríos.

-Vamos no te avergüences.-le dijo Sirius.

-¿Quién te a dicho que me avergüenzo?

-Tu rostro me lo dice, tus pecas lucen un tanto rojizas hoy.

Sam odio el hecho de no poder golpear a Sirius en público, a cambio de eso le envió una sarcástica sonrisa de advertencia. Para disgusto de ella él sólo la besó en la mejilla haciendo que el tono rojizo del rostro de la chica se volviera mas intenso.

-Mejor entremos, ¿quieres?

-Como quieras pecosa.

-No me llames pecosa.

James sonreía mas encantadoramente que nunca, en un increíble contraste con una furiosa Lily que lo miraba con esa cara reservada sólo para él.

James parecía estar en el cielo, en cambio la pelirroja que parecía estar en el extremo opuesto.

-Esto mi querida pelirroja, es cosa del destino.-dijo James.-Yo se que en un futuro cercano te convertirás en mi esposa, en la madre de mis hijos…

-No seas iluso Potter, sabes que jamás me casaría contigo.

-Caerás Evans. Se que te parezco atractivo.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Lo escuche de una de tus mejores amigas.

-¡Por que Lucy tiene que abrir la boca siempre!

James comenzó a reírse descontroladamente.

-Era una broma, pero me alegra saber que sí me encuentras atractivo.

-¡Te odio James Potter!-gritó Lily furiosa mientras las puertas del gran salón se abrían y las entusiasmadas parejas entraban tomadas del brazo. Al mismo tiempo también que Lily intentaba golpear a James sin muchos resultados, pues por algo era el mejor buscador de Hogwarts, tenía muy buenos reflejos y Lily no pudo ni siquiera tocarlo.

-Sigue preciosa, vamos, tu puedes hacerlo mejor, sabes que las mujeres violentas me encantan…te lo he dicho ¿recuerdas?

-Que encantadora pareja.-dijo Dumbledore sonriente.-La magia del amor sigue vigente en el castillo.

-Vera profesor, ella esta loca por mi.-le dijo James esquivando todavía los golpes.

-Iluso Potter, eso es lo que eres…

-Traten de no discutir chicos.-le dijo el director.-Y vayan a su mesa que la comida esta deliciosa.

-Vamos Evans, aquí esta nuestra mesa.

En la mesa ya estaban Sam y Sirius sentados, la primera todavía enojada. Lily se echó al lado de Sam y le dijo:

-Odio a este engendro.

-Yo también, nunca pensé que ser la nueva chica de este idiota me costaría tantas miradas.

-Los merodeadores son unos idiotas.-dijo mirando a James y Sirius que en ese momento conversaba y reían.

-Aquí están.-dijo Lucy sentándose al otro lado de Lily.-las buscaba.

-¿Qué tal Nielson?-le preguntó Sirius.

-Black deja de pervertir a mis amigas.-le dijo Lily.

-Solo estoy saludando pelirroja, no te descargues conmigo por tus carencias.

-¿Qué carencias específicamente?

-Black.-intervino Sam.-Deja a Lily en paz.-agregó en un susurro.-no querrás verla enojada. Aunque no me importaría que te mate.

-Hacer enojar a la pelirroja es casi tan fácil como hacerte sonrojar a ti.-dijo Sirius tranquilamente.

-Yo no me sonrojo con facilidad.-dijo ella mirándola.

-¿Ah si?

-Si.

-Es tan fácil como esto.-dijo él y luego le dio un beso en el cuello haciendo que Sam se sonrojara.

-Me pillaste desprevenida.-se defendió Sam.

-Ya basta ustedes dos.-dijo Lily.

Lucy estaba desatenta, en otra oportunidad habría gozado de la última escenita. Miraba el salón como buscando algo…o a alguien.

Remus llegó por el otro lado hacía la mesa.

-Por fin los encuentro.-dijo mirando a sus amigos. Cuando notó a Lucy sentada en su mesa tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no temblar.

James le pegó un codazo a Sirius y ambos rieron por lo bajo. Se sentó al lado de James saludando a todos con un simple hola que todos devolvieron.

-Solo falta Moss.-dijo James.

-¿Moss?-preguntó Lily.

-Si, Moss, se sentará aquí.-dijo James.

-Genial.-dijo Lily sarcásticamente.

-No te me pongas celosa Evans, Moss es solo mi amiga.

-No estoy celosa Potter, por favor…

Al igual que muchísimas chicas en el castillo, Lily tenía una mala impresión de Moss. Pensaba que era arrogante y fría, y el tiempo le enseñaría que eso no era verdad.

En ese momento llegó Moss con su pareja, Ethan Morgan, quien de inmediato fue fulminado por los chicos. Se sentaron en los puestos que sobraban y todos comenzaron a comer.

James y Sirius no paraban de mirar con recelo a Morgan quien por su parte no parecía darse cuenta de la situación. Moss claro que lo hizo pero ignoro a los chicos, todavía estaba un poco enojada con ellos por su sobreprotección.

Lucy y Remus no podían evitar mirarse y ambos estaban muy nerviosos cosa que no paso desapercibida por los demás.

-¿Dónde esta Peter?-preguntó Remus para desviar la atención.

-Debe de andar por ahí haciendo Dios sabe que cosas con su pareja.

La cena estuvo tranquila, dentro de lo que se podía teniendo en cuenta de que James seducía a Lily cada vez que podía, Remus y Lucy no paraban de mirarse, Lily intentaba golpear a James, Moss trataba de no escuchar a su pareja, Sirius intentaba hacer sonrojar a Sam todo lo que fuera necesario, haciéndola enojarse cada vez mas y los chicos que miraban a Ethan con caras psicópatas, sin poder creer que Moss lo hubiera traído a la mesa. Aunque luego de pensarlo bien concluyeron que era mejor tenerlo vigilado de cerca que de lejos.

-Desearía que dejara de hablar de si mismo aun que sea por un minuto.-dijo en voz baja Moss, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Lucy quien estaba a su lado la escuchara.

-Los hombres tienden a ser algo egocéntricos, si.-dijo esta para si misma.

-Tienes toda la razón.-dijo Moss y luego ambas se miraron. Nunca habían hablado. La verdad era que Moss se mostraba algo fría e indiferente con las personas que no estaban dentro de su círculo de amigos.

-Deberías decírselo.-le dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-No me escucharía creeme.-le dijo Moss.-No se por que acepte venir con el.

-Y teniendo a tantos chicos que morirían por estar contigo.

-En eso te equivocas Nielson.

-¿Por qué?

-Hay un chico que no solo me rechaza si no que también no me soporta.

-No lo creo.

-Es verdad.

-¿Quién es?

-Lucas Bennet.

-¿El Slytherin?

-Si.-dijo Moss suspirando.- ¿Y tu, por que viniste sola?

-Acabo de terminar con mi novio, una relación bastante larga….quería venir sin acompañante y simplemente pasarlo bien.

-Me parece que yo debería haber echo lo mismo.

Las dos rieron.

-Puedes decirme Lucy.-dijo la rubia sonriente.

-Y a mi Moss, por favor, odio mi nombre.

-Esta bien.

-Todavía no entiendo lo que pasó con Remus.-dijo Moss bajando la voz aunque nadie las escuchaba por que los demás también hablaban.

Lucy se atragantó un poco antes de decir:

-Fue una locura. Vaya…veo que Lupin no cerró su bocota.

-Nos lo contó solo a nosotros, estaba preocupado…nos suele decir todo.

-En ese caso tienes razón, yo también no pude evitar contarles a mis amigas.

Remus hablaba con Sam y Sirius pero de todas formas no pudo dejar de mirar con malos ojos que Moss y Lucy se estuvieran entendiendo. Tal vez que cosas estarían hablando en ese momento.

La cena había terminado y dio comienzo al baile, donde se corrieron todas las mesas y varias parejas se levantaban a bailar entusiasmadas.

Sirius jaló a Sam hacía la pista de baile.

-¿Qué haces?-le dijo ella.

-Quiero bailar contigo.-dijo él tomándola de la mano y dándole una vuelta sobre si misma. Luego la atrajo hacía el tomándola de la cintura. Era una canción lenta y Sam resignada le rodeó el cuello al chico con sus brazos.

La verdad era que Sirius bailaba muy bien, no dejaba de darle vueltas y arrancaba sonrisas a Sam en todo momento, aunque la chica no quisiera.

-La gente ya empieza a creérselo.-dijo Sirius.

-Si. Esas chicas quieren matarme.

-Te acostumbraras.-dijo él.-Pero hay algo que falta para que realmente crean que estamos juntos.

-No, yo creo que todo esta….-empezó Sam pero no pudo continuar por que Sirius la había callado con un espectacular beso que la chica no pudo resistir. Después de unos segundos se separó de él y le susurró:

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije Black?

-No lo recuerdo….

-Vamos.-dijo ella sonriendo al resto de la gente y tirando a Sirius hacía la entrada.

-¿Adonde me llevas? ¿Ya quieres que te satisfaga? Recuerda que soy tu esclavo…

Lucy llevaba un rato bailando con distintos chicos de distintas casas, algunos de ellos muy guapos por cierto. Cuando se cansó un poco tomó un vaso de cerveza de manteca y se fue a sentar a un lugar donde no hubiera mucha gente. Quería estar sola y pensar un poco. Se sentía extraña, no sabia exactamente por que, pero se sentía rara. A los pocos segundos Michael, su ex novio se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo estás preciosa?

-Hola Michael.-dijo Lucy extrañada de la actitud del chico.

-Sabes Lucy necesitaba verte…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te extraño, y se que tu me necesitas a tu lado.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que volvamos.

-Ya hablamos de esto Michael, yo no quiero volver contigo.

-Sin mi no eres nada Lucy, lo sabes perfectamente.-dijo él comenzando a enojarse.

-¡Claro que soy algo! Y por comentarios como esos me dan ganas de devolver el tiempo y jamás haberme involucrado contigo.-dijo ella levantándose.-Esos siete meses fueron un desperdicio.

-Dímelo a mi, solo me divertía contigo Lucy.-dijo él.-Aunque pensándolo bien me tuviste sin sexo por siete meses. Vaya…acostarme contigo era uno de mis principales propósitos, por eso comencé a salir contigo….lastima que nunca quisiste, eres tan aburrida…

-Cállate Michael.-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos y temblando de furia.-Y no te vuelvas a acercar a mi, nunca mas.

Luego de eso salio corriendo de ahí hacia un pequeño balcón de piedra donde no había nadie. Se apoyo en la baranda doblando su cuerpo y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar, estaba furiosa, sentía como la ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Sintió como alguien le apoyaba sus manos sobre su cabeza, ¡Y todavía no la dejaba tranquila! Pensó mientras se abalanzaba sobre él para golpearlo, todavía lloraba. Comenzó a golpearlo, pero él detuvo todos y cada uno de sus golpes.

Era Remus, entonces ella lo miro a los ojos y luego se dejó abrazar.

-Tranquila Nielson.-la calmó él acariciándole el cabello.

-Lo odio, lo odio…

-¿Te estaba molestando, cierto?

-Si.

-Le partiré la cara de un golpe.

-No, no es necesario Lupin, pero gracias.

-Siéntate.-dijo trayéndole una silla.-Tengo una solución para tu problema.

-¿Ah si?-dijo Lucy alzando la cabeza mientras se sentaba.

-Si.-dijo Remus secándole las lagrimas.

-¿Y puedo saber cual es?

-Seré tu guardaespaldas **personal**. 

Lucy rió.

-Me parece muy buena idea.-dijo sonriendo.

-No me gusta verte triste Lucy.-dijo Remus arrodillándose al lado de la silla. Ella bajó la cabeza.-Me gusta cuando sonríes, tienes una sonrisa preciosa…

Ella lo miró y sonrió por un segundo, pero fue una triste sonrisa. Luego se quedaron mirando a los ojos, embobados, en otra dimensión, en la que solo existían ellos dos, y nadie más. Entonces ambos se acercaron uniéndose en un apasionado beso. Luego Remus la tomó de la cintura y la levantó de la silla comenzando a recorrer el cuello de la chica con sus labios, para después volver a besarse.

Ambos estaban en el cielo hasta que Lucy se separó de golpe y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Esto esta muy mal.-dijo separándose de el.

-¿Qué esta mal?

-Esto…-dijo ella comenzando a caminar.

-Lucy.-la detuvo Remus tomándole la mano.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Esto esta mal! Pierdo el control contigo…

-¿Y que importa?

-Mucho, yo no soy así, me preocupa, además…eres un merodeador.

-Ah de nuevo con eso, bueno pues contra eso no tengo nada más que decirte…

-Bien.-dijo ella.-Perdóname por ser una cobarde.

-Si, creo que eres una cobarde.-dijo Remus enfadado.-Sabes que algo pasa entre nosotros…

-Bueno pues si, me asusta, no quiero que me hieran de nuevo.-dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos para después salir corriendo.

-¿Adonde me llevas?-preguntó Sirius mientras iba siendo arrastrado por Sam.

-Hacía un lugar donde nadie nos escuche.

-Oh, yo sabia que me deseabas Pecosa.

-Tenemos que hablar y no me llames pecosa. Aquí estará bien.-dijo empujándolo hacía unas enredaderas.-Nadie nos verá.

Luego comenzó a golpearlo mientras le decía:

-¿CUEL FUE NUESTRO TRATO BLACK? ¡DIJISTE QUE NO ME BESARIAS EN PUBLICO!

-Calma pecosa, calma.-dijo Sirius tomándole las manos.-Yo se que te ha gustado.

-¡Sabes que no Black!

-Esta bien esta bien, no lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo.

Ella lo miró con cara de no creerle una sola palabra.

-Vamos pequeña no te enfades.-dijo Sirius tomándola de la cintura.-Si no te beso nadie creerá nuestra farsa. Además.-dijo poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, empiezo a disfrutar de tu compañía…y creo que esas pecas son muy sensuales.

-Con los rumores y que nos vean juntos bastara.-dijo ella ignorando todo lo que él chico le había dicho luego de empezar a jugar con su cabello. Ambos estaban muy cerca.

-Hay que agregarle emoción.-dijo él acercándose mas.

-Pues no creo que así sea mejor Black.-dijo ella nerviosa por que podía sentir la respiración del chico.

-Es por que no sabes lo que es la emoción.-dijo él finalmente y aprisionándola para después besarla apasionadamente. Al principio Sam le rodeó el cuello dejándose llevar por el agradable beso y el aroma tan irresistible del chico, pero luego dándose cuenta de lo que hacía se separó de él y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Me dijiste que no te besara en publico, pero no hablamos nada de besarnos en privado.-dijo él tomándola nuevamente de la cintura y depositando sus labios en el hombro de la chica quien por un segundo cerro los ojos. Luego él la besó en la comisura de los labios, ¡Diablos, si al menos no oliera tan bien! Esta vez ambos se miraron y volvieron a besarse con pasión. Nuevamente Sam tomó en cuenta de que estaba besando a Sirius Black y retrocedió unos pasos sin separarse de el. Sirius por supuesto tampoco tenía la intención de separarse de la chica, así que avanzo con ella.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Segundos antes estaban en la mitad de unos matorrales y ahora caían por un agujero en donde no se veía absolutamente nada.

Fin del capitulo, por favor dejen reviews!! A continuación voy a aprovechar de contestar todos los que me han dejado y no he tenido tiempo de responder, muchas gracias a todas esas personas por escribir.

**Kotte-Potter****: Muchas gracias por escribir, que bueno que te haya gustado el primer capitulo y el resto también. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible y eso va a depender también de los reviews. Acerca de que te gustó el personaje de Moss, a mi también me encanta! Es un personaje interesante y en ciertos aspectos se parece mucho a una muy buena amiga mia. ¿De verdad creiste que Remus se quedaría con Moss? Creo que sería una pareja rara, jajaj. Bueno cuidate mucho y ojala te guste mucho este capitulo, besos!**

**Karenciitha: ****Hola!! Que bueno que te gustó mi historia, gracias por leer!! Creo que Sam se va a demorar mucho más en aceptar a Sirius y viceversa, pero no por eso no va a haber acción. Lamentablemente lo mismo o peor va para Lily y James, pero no te preocupes que seguirán teniendo esas peleas adorables.**

**Codara: Hola chica gracias por leerme en Harry argentino y aquí. Es la misma historia que antes publiqué pero editada claro, arreglada, no se nota a grandes rasgos sólo arregle la ortografía, la redaccion y agregue detalles, como descripciones, pero el resto es lo mismo. Ojala que sigas leyendo y escribiendome, y no abras la boca! Jajajal. Trataré de actualizar luego, besos cuidate mucho!!**

**Saiyuri11: Muchas gracias por escribir y sobre todo por leer. Tienes razón de cierta forma se puede aplicar la frase "no se juzga un libro por su portada" en el primer capitulo y no solamente por Moss sino que también por Sirius y Sam. Como te irás dando cuenta los personajes iran evolucionando pero como me preguntaste, no es ni para bien ni para mal, si no que irán cambiando por que les suceden cosas que cambiaran sus vidas. Gracias por leer escribir, cualquier duda sigue escribiendo, mil besos! Cuidate!**

**Ybelawen: Hola! Ojala que te guste este capitulo, especialmente su final que creo que quedó muy divertido. Ojala que te diviertas leyendo las escenas de esta fiesta y sino pues que en los proximos capitulos también se verá la fiesta de los padres de Moss que si que trae sorpresas. Tratare de actualizar pronto, besos cuidate mucho!!**

**Feña: Estuviste bastante asertiva en cuanto a tus conjeturas, ojala que te guste este capitulo y tratare de actualizar pronto mientras sigan escribiendome! Gracias por amar mi fic de verdad, y más por dejar review! Cuidate muchisimo, besos!**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo Siete: Maldita Sequía 

Era culpa de la sequía, se dijo a si misma Sam, mientras besaba a Sirius. Por culpa de esa maldita necesidad de besar a alguien. Había tenido sólo un novio en su vida, Jim, y había sido muy importante para ella. Pero un mes antes de venir a Inglaterra lo habían dejado, para que luego la separación no fuera tan fuerte. Pero habían dejado el título, por que ambos chicos seguían viéndose. Pero ahora en Hogwarts, se había sentido sola. Ya se había acostumbrado a Jim, y Sirius parecía tan insistente que no había podido aguantarse.

Pero Sirius y Jim eran personas totalmente distintas y eso la hizo darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Nuevamente Sam tomó en cuenta de que estaba besando a Sirius Black y retrocedió unos pasos sin separarse de el. Sirius por supuesto tampoco tenía la intención de separarse de la chica, así que avanzo con ella.  
Todo pasó muy rápido. Segundos antes estaban en la mitad de unos matorrales y ahora caían por un agujero en donde no se veía nada.

-Ayyy.-gimió Sam al caer.- ¿Dónde estamos? No veo absolutamente nada... 

-Eres peligrosa, por poco nos matamos.-dijo Sirius levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano a la chica quien no la aceptó si no que se quedó sentada en el suelo donde había caído. -¡Lumos! Caímos en un agujero, seguramente estaba tapado con esas hojas. 

-A quien se le ocurre hacer esas cosas.-dijo Sam. Sospechosamente Sirius no dijo nada, solo sonrió-Veo que deben haber sido tu y tus amiguitos. No entiendo como tienen tanto tiempo libre para hacer estas cosas…búscate un hobbie Black. 

-Hicimos varios hace mucho tiempo, no recordaba que había uno aquí, la mayoría ya los han descubierto. Y ya tengo varios hobbies Walker… 

-Estoy completamente adolorida, salgamos de aquí. 

-Eso te pasa por intentar resistirte Walker. Quédate ahí yo voy a ayudarte. 

-Cállate la boca si no te quieres quedar sin día del padre.-dijo Sam y intento levantarse pero no pudo. Sirius al ver que se quedaba inmóvil se arrodilló a su lado y fácilmente la levantó dejándola en el suelo nuevamente. Parecía estar divirtiéndose con la situación. 

-Me duele todo.-dijo ella mirándose.

Su delicado vestido se había roto con la caída, y cuando fue levantada por Sirius, Sam pudo sujetarlo a tiempo antes de quedar sin nada.

-Y mi vestido se rompió, genial. Black préstame tu chaqueta. 

-¿Para qué quieres mi chaqueta? 

-¡No puedo salir así, mi vestido esta roto! 

-Mi chaqueta no te va a quedar bien pequeña, lo siento tendrás que salir así, y si estas muy incomoda sácate el vestido que yo te lo llevo.

Sam fulminó a Sirius con la mirada luego de quitarle ella misma la chaqueta al chico y después ponérsela. Le quedaba muy grande, pero no le importó, solo se la puso e intentó escalar la pared del agujero sin poder lograrlo. Al mismo tiempo que murmuraba:

-Esa insistencia tuya por verme desnuda, como si hubiera algo muy interesante debajo…

-Yo creo que sí lo hay.-dijo él mirándola lascivamente.-En fin, yo saldré primero pequeña, y luego te ayudaré a ti. 

-Puedo hacerlo sola.-dijo Sam que con una mano se sujetaba el vestido que se le caía debido a las roturas y con la otra mano intentaba escalar sin éxito la pared.

Sirius salió sin problemas y luego con mayor facilidad tiró a Sam de un brazo hacía arriba.

-Volvamos al castillo por favor.-dijo Sam.

-Esta bien Walker a mi también me encanto caer en un agujero oscuro y con arañas… 

-¿Dijiste arañas?-dijo Sam saltando sobre la espalda de él provocando que casi cayeran al suelo.

-Si, arañas Walker, esos insectos de ocho patas que…Y te agradecería que dejaras de intentar matarme. 

-¡Ya se lo que es una araña Black! Ahora me tendrás que cargar hasta mi habitación. Aaaahhh, me duele todo.-dijo cerrando los ojos.

Le tenía verdadero y real pánico a las arañas, cuando veía una no se quedaba tranquila y cuando hablaban de arañas se ponía paranoica hasta llegar a un lugar que ella consideraba seguro, en este caso su habitación.

-Pero si aquí no hay arañas. ¿Estás bien Walker?

-Pueden estar por ahí, ese agujero lleva cerrado mucho tiempo.

-Esta bien, harías lo que sea por llevarme a tu habitación.

-Parece que no quieres tener hijos Black.

-Esta bien me callo.

Llegaron al castillo sin mayores problemas, teniendo en cuenta de que los dos se veían como si hubieran vuelto de una guerra, y Sirius cargando a Sam, quien no paraba de mirar el suelo paranoica.

-La pequeñita le teme a las arañas.-murmuro.

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Sam mostrándole el puño.

-Nada.

La gente al parecer seguía en el baile. Y ambos lo agradecieron. No querían responder preguntas ni menos explicar por qué estaban así. Sirius llevó a Sam hasta la sala común sobre su espalda. Ahí la chica se sintió segura y se bajo de encima del chico.

-No te preocupes, aquí no hay arañas pequeña.

-Ya lo se Black, gracias por el paseo.

-Cuando quieras Walker.-dijo Sirius y le apoyó su mano en la espalda.

-Ayyyy.-gritó Sam y se dobló hacía atrás gimiendo de dolor.

-¿Qué te hice?-le preguntó Sirius asustado

.  
-No lo se…Es mi espalda, me duele mucho.

-Pero si apenas te toque.-dijo Sirius asustado.

-Lo se, me debo haber herido cuando caímos.-dijo ella.

-Déjame ver.-le dijo Sirius acercándose.

-No, me voy a dormir.

-Walker, puedes tener una herida, déjame ver.-le dijo Sirius tomándola del brazo.

-Esta bien.-dijo ella resignada, pero mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Tendré cuidado, lo prometo.

-Insisto en que te busques un hobbie.

Sirius se acercó a ella quien se volteó y se sacó la chaqueta del chico.

-No veo nada.-dijo Sirius.

Sam se puso la chaqueta adelante tapándose y le dijo:

-Este bien, baja un poco el vestido.

El chico que era muy obediente, le bajó el vestido con delicadeza hasta dejar su espalda desnuda, Sam tenía una gran herida en la mitad de la espalda que se veía muy fea y que seguramente se había echo sin darse cuenta con alguna rama cuando cayeron al agujero.

-Tienes una herida.-le dijo Sirius tranquilamente y agachándose para examinarla mejor.

-¿Es muy grande?-preguntó Sam alarmada.

-No.-mintió Sirius.-Pero tendré que curártela.

Moss bailaba con Ethan en la pista de baile. Llevaba ya mucho rato bailando con él y la verdad era que estaba harta. Él no dejaba de seducirla esperando que ocurriera algo más, pero Moss jamás lo permitiría. También les sonreía a todos sus amiguitos con satisfacción, y se dedicaba la mitad del tiempo a encargarse de que lo vieran con la morena. Moss estaba empezando a enojarse de verdad y estaba decidiendo si lo dejaba botado o no.

-Ethan, voy al baño.-dijo y no espero la respuesta por que salio rápidamente de ahí.

Salió del vestíbulo y abrió las puertas principales del colegio para salir al aire puro. Se sentó en las escalerillas de piedra y cerró los ojos durante un momento. No se dio cuenta que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Por qué no estas adentro? Pasándolo bien, riendo y bailando con todos los chicos de Hogwarts.

-¿Y que te haces pensar que eso me va a hacer feliz?-preguntó Moss mirando a su lado. Sorpresivamente era Lucas Bennet quien se había sentado junto a ella. Moss pensó que lucía guapísimo con su túnica de gala. Trató de no ponerse nerviosa y olvido por completo que la última vez que había estado con él, había salido furiosa.

-No lo se, eso es lo que demuestras.-dijo Lucas muy serio.

-No lo demuestro, eso es lo que la gente cree.-contestó ella mirando el suelo.

-No mires el suelo, tienes unos bonitos ojos "princesa del hielo".

-Vaya Lucas Bennet dijo algo bueno de mi, debe ser un milagro.-dijo ella irónicamente y sonriendo.

-Te lo repito, tú no me conoces.

-¿Puedes ser aun más antipático?

-Tal vez si, tal vez no.

-Bueno tú tampoco me conoces.

-¿Ah no?

-No soy tan fría como crees que soy.

-Lo se.-dijo el mirándole el cielo.-lo se perfectamente.

-Entonces por que me trataste como si lo fuera.-dijo Moss.

-¿Cuándo?

-Sabes cuando, cuando me salvaste de Carson.

-Bueno tienes razón, lo siento.-dijo él y un asomo de sonrisa se asomó en su serio rostro.

-Esta bien.-dijo ella.-A veces actúas como si me odiaras.

-No te conozco, no puedo odiarte.

-Bueno entonces conóceme, para que así no puedas odiarme. Pregúntame lo que sea.

-¿Por qué no estas con tu pareja?

-Me tiene harta…es un egocéntrico.

-¿Por qué viniste con él?

-Por que la persona con que yo quería venir no me invitó.

-Es difícil de creer, los hombres suelen someterse a ti.

-Bueno no todos.

-Me alegra saberlo.

-Sabes hoy para ser tú estas menos antipático de lo normal.

-Lo sé, es el champagne que me hace ponerme amable.

-Esa tenía que ser la razón.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, me encantaría seguir conversando contigo pero mi pareja esta adentro.

-Si esta bien, ¿Por qué te acercaste a mí al principio?

-Ya te lo dije princesa del hielo, es el champagne.

-Reconoce que hoy lo has pasado muy bien a mi lado.-le dijo James a Lily mientras la hacía darse una vuelta sobre si misma.

-Eso nunca Potter.-dijo Lily mientras él la empujaba hacia el mismo y la tomaba de la cintura para seguir bailando.-Solo cumplo con mi apuesta.

-Pues la has cumplido muy bien el día de hoy.

-Gracias Potter. Pero déjame dejarte bien en claro que lo hago solamente por la apuesta.

-Igual me deseas pelirroja.-dijo él besándole el cuello. 

-Sabes que no.-dijo ella empujándolo.-Modérate Potter, yo no soy como una de tus admiradoras.

Eso era justamente lo que le encantaba de Lily, y no había nada que lo motivara más, que ella rechazara sus cariños.

-Eso lo tengo claro, por que mis admiradoras no deben tener más de dos neuronas.

-Si es que tienen dos.-dijo Lily sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

-Tu rostro pega con tu cabello.

-Cállate, solo tengo calor, quiero salir afuera.

-Te acompaño.

-No me va a pasar nada Potter.

-Hay que asegurarse, nunca se sabe, eres muy irresponsable Lillian. No sabes de los peligros que acechan hoy en día.

-Pues quiero vivirlos sola muchas gracias.

-Me duele mucho.-dijo Sam luego de que Sirius le subiera nuevamente el vestido y se colocara la chaqueta del chico.

-Ven, en mi pieza tengo lo necesario para curarte la herida, vamos que se te puede infectar.

-Esta bien.-dijo Sam. En otra ocasión la chica no hubiera aceptado subir a la habitación del chico tan fácilmente, pero le dolía la espalda y estaba cansada teniendo como consecuencia que sus sentidos no estaban tan alerta como de costumbre.

Subieron a las habitaciones de los chicos en silencio. Sam se dirigió a la pieza pero Sirius la detuvo.

-Es por aquí, esa no es mi habitación.-dijo apuntando una puerta que quedaba muy cerca de las otras.

-Pero Potter y...

-Lo se, yo no duermo con ellos.-dijo él abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a Sam a la habitación que de por cierto era muy lujosa con una gran cama y con mucho espacio.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella tras cerrar la puerta.

Sirius se rascó el cabello con notoria vergüenza, después dijo:

-A mi madre no le gusta que duerma con los demás, como se cree muy noble, obligó a Dumbledore a que me pusiera una pieza privada, aunque yo no quisiera.

-Vaya.-dijo Sam impresionada por lo que él chico le estaba contando y también por que nunca había visto a Sirius Black avergonzándose.

-Si, ella es así, no le gusta que me involucre con gente que aparentemente no es de su clase.

-No te avergüences, no es tu culpa.-le dijo Sam.

-No me avergüenzo, y lo sé.-dijo él mirando el suelo.

-Me recuerda mucho a mi padre.-dijo Sam.-A veces no lo soporto, se cree lo mejor...esta tan equivocado.

-Te entiendo...se desilusionó tanto cuando no quedé en Slytherin.-dijo esta vez mirándola.

-Mis padres también, casi me sacan de Hogwarts, no les cabía en la cabeza que una hija suya no estuviera con los de su clase.

-Te entiendo tanto...no sabes como mi madre me ha hablado de ti.

-Créeme que el sueño dorado de mi padre es que me case contigo.-dijo Sam sentándose en la cama.-Creo que hasta tienen la fecha.

Sirius rió y se agachó cerca de un mueble sacando una caja que contenía lo necesario para hacer la curación.

-Si se llega a entender de nuestra "supuesta relación" creo que armara una fiesta.-dijo sonriendo.-Serás la invitada numero uno.

-No pueden saberlo, por que ahí si que se nos arma la boda.

-Es verdad.-dijo Sirius acercándose a ella.-Bueno pequeña ahora déjame curarte.

-No me llames pequeña.-contestó Sam.-Me haces sentir como una niña.

-ERES una niña...recuéstate en la cama.

-Tengo tu misma edad.-replico ella acostándose en la cama boca abajo y sacándose la chaqueta.-ella comenzó a tiritar.

-Si quieres métete adentro de la cama, para que no se te congelen las piernas.-Sirius estaba comenzando a asustarse. Estaba comportándose extrañamente, pero sus acciones no podían ser más sinceras. M

-Esta bien, gracias.-dijo ella metiéndose dentro de la cama.

-Necesito bajarte el vestido. No veo nada.-su tono no mostraba ningún tipo de coqueteo o doble intención.

-Esta bien pero voltéate un segundo.

Sirius se volteó mientras que Sam se bajó el vestido hasta la cintura y luego se acostó nuevamente boca abajo cerciorándose de que no se le viera nada.

-Ya.-dijo.

Sirius le corrió el cabello hacía un hombro mientras que observaba la hermosa espalda desnuda de la chica. Era tan delgada, tan frágil, tan perfecta...parecía de porcelana. Con mucho cuidado comenzó a aplicarle una loción especial con un algodón.

-Te dolerá un poco...-le advirtió.

Ella cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse pero al mismo tiempo preguntó:

-¿Por que tienes todas esas cosas?

-¿Que cosas?

-Para curar...

-Eee...no lo se, siempre ando cayéndome.-dijo él un poco nervioso. ¿No podía inventar una mejor excusa?

-No te creo ni una sola palabra pero por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, estoy demasiado cansada como para seguir.

-No puedo quejarme.-dijo él sonriendo y siguiendo muy concentradamente con la curación.

-¿Esta muy fea la herida?-preguntó Sam.

-No, se esta viendo mejor.-mintió Sirius mientras que botaba a la basura un algodón lleno de sangre.

-Me alegro, por que duele mucho.

-Aguanta un minuto, ya queda poco.

-Bueno.

-Eres muy delgada...-le dijo Sirius sonriendo mientras recorría con sus ojos la espalda de la chica, de donde se le podían notar algunos huesos. A él no solían gustarle mucho las chicas tan extremadamente delgadas, y apreciaba las chicas que sabían comer. Pero la delgadez de Sam parecía atraerle, tal vez su fragilidad…

-Lo se...es mi mayor trauma.

-Pero si es lo que cualquiera chica quisiera.-él mismo en carne propia había escuchado millones de veces quejarse a sus citas por lo "gordas" que estaban. No había nada más desesperante.

-Si pero no tanto...yo soy esquelética.

-No es cierto.

-Cuando era más pequeña había días en que comía todo lo que encontraba, pero nunca obtenía resultados.

-Debió haber sido frustrante.

-Lo era créeme.-dijo ella bostezando.-Pero ya me acostumbre, mi madre sigue creyendo que sufro de anorexia. Eso sí es frustrante. Suele decirme que nadie va a querer casarse con alguien tan delgada y con aspecto poco fértil…No sé en que mundo vive.

-En el mismo de mis padres, ya terminé.

-Ah...muchas gracias por hacer de doctor Black.

-Es un placer Walker, más que mal eres mi novia.

Ella no contestó, extrañado (por que Samantha Walker nunca dejaba de contestarle) Sirius se agacho a mirarla, estaba profundamente dormida. Terminó de curarle la herida, y después le puso un parche. Luego se echo a su lado y la observó unos segundos, no tenía mucho sueño. Tal vez debería llevarla a su habitación pensaba, pero no quería despertarla. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por la perfecta espalda de la chica. Se veía tan tranquila e inocente dormida...tan equivocada a la realidad. No podía dejar de admirarla, y así se quedo unos minutos, pasando sus dedos con delicadeza por su espalda.

Luego lo venció el sueño. Tapó a Sam con cuidado para no despertarla pues seguramente haría un escándalo. Luego le dió un beso en el hombro y se fue a dormir al sillón. No le gustaría ver la cachetada que le llegaría si Sam despertara y lo viera a su lado.

Mientras se tapaba frunció el ceño, se estaba comportando extraño. No había intentado seducir a Sam en su habitación. Todo lo contrario, la había tratado con delicadeza. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que una chica, que no fuera Moss, dormiría en su cama sin haberse acostado con ella antes.  
Con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido.

Un silencio absoluto reinaba en el castillo. Un silencio casi absurdo. Cada chico y chica dormía tranquilamente en su habitación, bueno algunos no precisamente en sus habitaciones pero dormían de todas formas.  
Esa tranquilidad casi perfecta y que casi nunca ocurría en el castillo fue arruinada por un grito. Un grito que muchas veces durante esos años, había arruinado la paz del castillo.

-¡BLAAAAACK!

Era Lily, quien se había despertado y luego de comprobar que su amiga no estaba en su cama, se había dirigido a la pieza de los chicos para rescatar a su amiga de ese depravado.  
Golpeó la puerta, pues estaba cerrada con llave.

-Ábranme en este segundo.-gritó.

-¿Qué quieres tan temprano preciosa?-dijo James abriéndole la puerta sin camiseta, y con mucha cara de sueño, haciendo que Lily se olvidara a lo que iba un segundo.-Hace unos días que no despertaba con tu adorable voz.

-Vengo a buscar a mi amiga.-dijo poniéndose fría otra vez.

-¿Qué amiga?-preguntó James rascándose su cabeza y mirando confundido hacía su habitación. Lily no había perdido el tiempo y sin ningún tipo de pudor había entrado a la pieza de los chicos.

-No cubras a Black, Potter.-dijo Lily abriéndole las cortinas a todos los chicos.

-Parece que la pelirroja madrugo hoy.-dijo Remus bostezando y tapándose la cara con la almohada.

-Siempre lo hace.-comento Peter sentándose en la cama.

-Lily ninguna de tus amigas está aquí-dijo Remus.-Ahora por favor de…

En eso llegó Lucy corriendo. Y Remus dejó de hablar para mirarla fríamente.

-¡Lily!-le gritó.- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Vine a buscar a Sam, Lucy, Black la ha raptado.

-No creo que la haya raptado Lily.-dijo ella enviándole una mirada despectiva a Remus quien desde que ella entró la miró desafiante. Mentira, primero admiro la belleza de sus piernas pues iba en camisón muy corto y se veía muy bonita con su cabello rubio suelto y desordenado, y después la miro desafiante. Al parecer ninguno de los dos había olvidado su discusión del día anterior, y tampoco los besos.

-Sirius no duerme aquí Evans.-le dijo James.

-¿Dónde entonces?

-En la habitación del fondo.-dijo Remus quien se había levantado y le indicaba el camino.

-¿Por qué piensas que esta con Walker?

-¡Por que ella no esta en su cama! Y no llego anoche tampoco…

-Bueno entonces creo que deberías dejarlos tranquilos.-le aconsejo James cerrándole el camino.

-Además si Walker esta ahí es por voluntad propia no creo que Sirius sea tan COBARDE de raptarla.-dijo Remus marcando la palabra cobarde.

-Si, no creo que sea tan IDIOTA, PERVERTIDO E IMBECIL.-dijo Lucy pero mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Los demás se miraron y James dijo:

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?  
-A mi nada.-dijo Lucy.-Vamos Lily, vamos a buscar a Sam.

Lily decidida se dirigió a la habitación de Sirius acompañada de Lucy y seguida de cerca por James, Remus y Peter.  
Tocó la puerta dos veces pero no espero resultados pues la abrió con su varita.  
Ahí vio a Sam durmiendo en la cama de Sirius, soltó un grito tan grande que botó a Sirius del sillón. Pensó que le iba a dar un ataque cardíaco.

-¡BLACK! ¡QUE LE HICISTE A MI AMIGA MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-gritó mientras se tiraba encima de él comenzando a golpearlo. James fue al rescate de su amigo, y tomó a Lily fácilmente de la cintura mientras ella pataleaba. Además era extraño que ella no lo estuviera golpeando a el sino a su amigo, ya se estaba poniendo celoso.

-¿De que diablos estas hablando Evans? ¡Yo no lo he echo nada a tu amiga!

-¿Y por que amaneció en tu cama precisamente?

-Ayer tuvimos un accidente, ella se hirió la espalda, la traje aquí para curarla y luego se quedo dormida. Por si no te diste cuenta yo estaba durmiendo en el sillón.

-No te creo nada.-le dijo Lily.

Sam mientras tanto había aprovechado el alboroto para levantarse y colocarse bien el vestido.

-Es verdad Lily.-le dijo rápidamente.- ¿Crees que me acostaría con Black?

-No.-dijo Lily mucho más tranquila, pero sin creerselo del todo. Black era un experto en la materia y había visto caer incluso a las más duras.

-Tienes que contener tus impulsos.-le dijo James mientras la sujetaba de la cintura.

-Tu mejor suéltame Potter.

-Que mujer tan agresiva.

-Bueno termine mi trabajo, nos vamos chicas.-dijo tomando de la mano a Lucy y Sam

por si se les ocurriera otra idea a los chicos.

-Si, Vamonos rápido por favor.-dijo Lucy mirando nuevamente a Remus con su mirada más ofensiva.

-Yo que ustedes me apuro, no será que algo en el camino las pueda asustar.-dijo Remus y luego se fue a su habitación.

-Esa pelirroja esta cada día más histérica.

-¿En verdad no paso nada con Walker?-le preguntó James.

-Si, no paso nada, lo que dije era verdad…

-Vaya, me sorprendes Canuto…Nunca pensé que una chica durmiera en tu cama sin que tuvieras sexo antes con ella…bueno sin contar a Moss. 

-Creeme que yo pensé exactamente lo mismo…Bueno ya que me despertó me daré una ducha.

-Si, yo también nos vemos en el comedor.

-Esta bien.

Las chicas luego de darse una ducha y vestirse, en ese punto se demoraron bastante por que sospechosamente Lucy se quería ver perfectamente bien ese día, bajaron a desayunar y se sentaron en sus acostumbrados puesto en la mesa Gryffindor. Los chicos luego de unos minutos llegaron también y se sentaron junto a ellas.

El desayuno fue bastante normal. Sirius y Sam volvían a fingir que salían juntos, y se veían muy felices si uno los observaba desde afuera, sin saber lo que hablaban. James seguía seduciendo a Lily, Peter se había ido ya a clases y Lucy y Remus no dejaban de tirar comentarios con doble significado y a dedicarse profundas miradas de odio.

Estas actitudes se vieron interrumpidas por el correo que todas las mañanas llegaba repleto de lechuzas queriendo encontrar a sus dueños para llevarle noticias, el diario, howlers, regalos o simples cartas.

A James, Sirius, Sam, Remus y Lucy les llegó una carta con una invitación.

-Los padres de Moss darán una fiesta.-dijo Sam.-Mis padres son amigos de los suyos. Que aburrido, no pienso en ir.

-Claro que tienes que ir.-la corrigió Sirius.-Nuestros padres estarán allá, yo tengo que ir.

-No me gustan esas fiestas Black.

-Lo se, pero serás mi pareja, un trato es un trato.

-Maldición...mis padres estarán allá...

-Y los míos.-dijo James.-También son amigos del padre de Moss.

-Los míos también, así conocimos a Moss, ¿recuerdan?-dijo Remus.

-Si.

-Mi padre me obligará a ir.-dijo Lucy.-Odio esas fiestas.

-Lo se.-dijo Sam.-Son aburridas, con toda esa gente pavoneándose...

-Bueno tendrás que ir de todas formas.-dijo Sirius.-Yo tengo que ir, tengo que comportarme normalmente para que no sospechen que me iré de la casa…

-Es injusto.-dijo ella como una niña malcriada.-¿Te irás de casa?

-Además, tus padres no te dejaran ausentarte. Sí, me iré.

-Vaya, te admiro Black.

-Evans, te tengo un trato.

-No gracias Potter, los conozco demasiado bien.

-Anda conmigo al baile de los Mossley.

-No.

-¿Por que no?

-Por que no quiero.

-Entonces hagamos una apuesta.

-NO Potter.

-Quien conteste más preguntas en defensa contra las artes oscuras gana.

-Y que gano yo.

-Si yo gano iras conmigo al baile. Y si tu ganas iré al baile con quien tú quieras.

-No.

-¿Tienes miedo a perder verdad?

-Claro que no, solo que no quiero apostar contigo.

-Por que sabes que ganare.

-No Potter, yo te ganaría.

-Pruébalo.

-Esta bien, esta bien.

-¿Apostaras?

-Si, pero esta vez yo ganare.

-Lo veremos.-dijo James con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Y empiezan de nuevo.-dijo Lucy.-Ese baile ya empieza a ser divertido.

Y así los chicos se dirigieron a su próxima clase que era precisamente DCLAO. Estaban todos entusiasmados por saber quien ganaría la apuesta.

Fin del capitulo siete.

Si quieren saber si James ira o no al baile con Lily no dejen de leer el próximo capitulo, bye!

Gracias a los que han escrito, en el próximo capitulo contestaré todos los reviews, escriban!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: La gran fiesta de los Mossley

-No puedo creer que realmente este aquí.-dijo Sam mirando el elegante salón fijamente.-Me había prometido a mi misma jamás volver a hacer algo para complacer a mis padres.

-No puedo creer que aposté nuevamente contra Potter.-dijo Lily irritada.-Y tampoco puedo creer que haya perdido.

Lamentablemente Lily había perdido contra James en la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Lo que más enfureció a la pelirroja fue que había sido una competencia limpia. "Ahora no podrás seguir llamándome tonto amor, por que creo que te he demostrado estos días que soy tan inteligente como tú", le había dicho Potter con arrogancia, segundos antes de que ella tratara nuevamente de ahorcarlo.

-Y yo no puedo creer que la cintura de Moss sea verdadera.-dijo Lucy con envidia y mirando a la chica.

Sam y Lily miraron a Lucy con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Cómo podía preocuparse de la veracidad de la cintura de Moss mientras ellas tenían que preocuparse de enfrentarse a familias arrogantes y muchachos estupidos como Potter y Black? La rubia no les prestó atención. Sólo dijo algo como, "Qué, si ahora me cae muy bien"  
Las tres habían entrado a la gran mansión de los Mossley. El salón principal estaba muy elegantemente decorado y repleto de personas también muy elegantemente vestidas.

-Me parece algo extrañó que mi cuerdísimo "novio" no haya aparecido aun.-dijo Sam con falsa alegría.-Oh, ahí están mis padres, chicas iré a saludarlos, ya vuelvo, no se los presento porque no les conviene.

-Ve.-dijo Lily.-No te preocupes.-Ella al ser nacida de muggles no sería una buena candidata como amiga para la hija de los Walker.

-Nos vemos chicas.

-¡Esta fiesta parece aburrida!-exclamó Lucy.-Y yo que me arregles tanto para nada.

-Tus esfuerzos no serán en vano Nielson.-dijo la inconfundible voz de James Potter.-Remus anda por aquí.

-¿Y por qué a mi me podría interesar que Lupin esté aquí?-dijo ella enojada.

-Yo solo lo digo.-dijo él sonriendo.-No te sonrojes rubia.

Lily se veía extrañamente muy interesada en el techo del salón. Tal vez hubiera la mínima posibilidad de que él se hubiera olvidado, pero esa idea se desvaneció de su mente, era James Potter, el ser más testarudo y ganador del planeta entero.

-Vengo por mi cita.-dijo él rápidamente y confirmando las ideas de Lily.-Vamos pelirroja, te presentaré a mis padres.

Lily no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que James la arrastraba hacía un punto del salón.

-Genial, ahora estoy sola en esta estupida fiesta.-dijo Lucy y se fue rápidamente de ahí ya que sus padres se acercaban a ella para presentarle a alguien.

Salio a tomar aire a una terraza y observó las estrellas. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se preguntó mientras se sentaba sobre un escalón de piedra.  
Antes solía ser el alma de la fiesta, disfrutaba de salir con distintos chicos y siempre se divertía. Y ahora estaba soltera, en una gran fiesta, con muchos muchachos guapos de Hogwarts que deseaban bailar con ella. ¿Y ella que hacía? Solía sola a tomar aire y estaba ahí sentada, en un escalón de piedra, sin siquiera importarle ya su vestido.

-¿Qué me esta pasando?-dijo en voz alta.

-A veces me pregunto lo mismo.-dijo una voz.

-Lupin.-dijo ella fríamente.- ¿Que haces aquí?

-Estaba dando un paseo.-dijo él tranquilamente.-No me gustan mucho estas fiestas.

-A mi solían gustarme.

El licántropo la miro de manera interrogativa.

-No preguntes.-dijo ella encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-preguntó él aprovechando que la chica no estaba a la defensiva.

-Supongo, esta escalera no me pertenece.

Mientras tanto allá dentro James conducía a toda velocidad a una Lily muy extrañada.

-Papá, Mamá.-dijo llegando hacia una pareja. El hombre era muy parecido a James y la mujer sonreía de manera encantadora. Lily imagino de inmediato de donde había sacado su linda sonrisa James. ¿Había dicho linda sonrisa?-Ella es mi cita de hoy.

-Hola querida.-dijo la señora Potter.-Mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto señora Potter.-dijo Lily.

-¿Como te llamas linda?-le pregunto el señor Potter.

-Lillian Evans.-dijo Lily.

-Veo que mi hijo tiene muy buen gusto.

-Es que Lily es muy buena chica.-dijo James.-Nunca me causa ningún problema y es muy dulce.-agrego todo esto con un sutil tono irónico que solo Lily captó.

Los señores Potter le sonrieron a Lily y ella sonrió a su vez muy falsamente, miro a James, aun con su sonrisa falsa, como diciéndole que esperara cuando estuvieran solos.

-Si.-continúo James a pesar de la mirada de Lily.-Es que es muy amable...Bueno padres los dejo que tengo que entretener a esta dulce pelirroja.

-Si, nos veremos.

-Adiós.-dijo Lily sonriendo.

Cuando ellos estuvieron fuera del alcance de la vista de los Potter, Lily golpeo fuertemente a James en el brazo.

-! Potter! ¿Que a significado todo eso?

-Solo te presentaba a mis padres...esta bien, tuve que mentir un poco. ¿Que quieres que les digiera? ¿Que me golpeas todo el tiempo y me tratas como si fuera un idiota?

-Es que eres un idiota.-dijo ella enojada.-Y no me sigas provocando si no quieres quedar infértil para el resto de tu vida.

-¿Lo ves? Yo no mentí, eres tan dulce como...un limón.

Lily levantó nuevamente su brazo para golpear a James pero él fue más rápido y alcanzo a correrse, lo que provocó que la pelirroja sin darse cuenta diera vuelta una bandeja que llevaba un mozo que pasaba justamente por ahí. James comenzó a reírse descontroladamente y Lily salio echa una furia. (No sin antes disculparse con el camarero) seguida muy de cerca por un todavía muy risueño James.

En cuanto Sam dejo a sus padres para que siguieran saludando al resto de la gente, ella vio a Sirius, quien estaba muy elegante y guapo, sujetando una copa de champagne y conversando animadamente con Martina Mossley. Sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien. Era un chico.

-Lo siento mucho.-murmuro ella.

-Si yo también.-dijo él muy tranquilo y serio.

Era un chico de séptimo año de Slytherin que también estaba en el equipo de Quidditch.

-Hogwarts ¿verdad?-le preguntó ella, no solía frecuentar Slytherins pero no todos eran malos y el chico había sido amable.

-Si.-dijo el. Parecía no estar disfrutando de la fiesta, se veía más bien aburrido.- ¿Gryffindor?

-Si.-contesto Sam.

Los dos se encontraban parados en el salón observando como la gente bailaba y conversaba.

-¿Eres Walker verdad?

-Si, Sam Walker.

-Si, mi padre conoce a tu padre.

-¿Bennet no?

-Si.

-¿Eres la novia de Black?

-Si, de Sirius.

-Esta fiesta es aburrida.

-Las odio.

-Yo también.

-Nunca me acostumbrare a ellas.

-Lo se.

-...Entonces mi madre me obligó a ponerme este estupido vestido.-decía Moss.

-! Te queda bien Moss!-le dijo Sirius por octava vez.

-Por favor parezco...

-Moss, ponte un trapo en la cabeza, una túnica o lo que sea y de todas formas te veras espectacular, y mejor de lo que la mayoría de las chicas de este baile desearían. Ahora concéntrate por que tu Bennet está hablando con Walker.

Moss giró su cabeza inmediatamente como una tigresa acechando a su presa.

-¿Que hace tu supuesta noviecita hablando con Lucas?

-No lo se.-dijo él con el entrecejo fruncido.-Me gustaría averiguarlo.

-¿Es por que ella es muy delgada verdad?-dijo Moss con tono de envidia.-Tal vez a Lucas le gusten las chicas menudas y de aspecto frágil como Walker, o tal vez le gusten las pecas...Sirius, ¿Crees que estoy gorda?

-No Moss, no estas gorda.-dijo Sirius mirando hacia donde Sam charlaba con Lucas.

-! Ni siquiera me estas mirando!

-Me lo preguntas todos los días.-dijo él mirándola esta vez.

-Es que Walker es muy delgada.-dijo Moss apretando los dientes. No solía comportarse así, más bien parecía una admiradora de Sirius preguntándole cómo se veía. Pero estaba nerviosa por que se toparía con Lucas esa noche, y había querido verse perfecta. Lo que ella no sabía era que su hermosura no la ayudaría en la tarea de conquistar a Lucas. Tiempo después sabría que a él eso no le importaba.

-Espera un momento Moss.

Sirius se acerco hacia ellos y pillo desprevenida a Sam, la tomo de la cintura y le dijo:

-Samantha linda te estaba buscando.-luego le planto un beso en los labios que dejo a la chica atónita, y cuando reacciono no pudo decirle nada por que tenia que continuar con la farsa.

-Ho Hola Sirius.-balbuceo.

-Discúlpame Bennet, te la robare un momento.

-Ningún problema.-dijo él seriamente y tomando de su copa.

Sam sonrió falsamente y se dirigió con Sirius al exterior. Cuando nadie pudo verlos ella lo golpeo en el brazo fuertemente.

-! Nuevamente rompes el trato Black! Dijiste que jamás me besarías en público, cuantas veces tendré que repetírtelo...

-Vamos si no te beso jamás, nadie creerá la farsa.-dijo él tranquilamente y tomándola de la cintura e ignorando los pequeños golpes que ella le daba.

-Eso ya me lo dijiste en el baile.

-Admítelo, te gusto.-dijo él con un guiño.

-Eso quisieras maldito pervertido, esto ha sido una pésima idea, nunca debí involucrarme contigo, porque sí, yo se lo que pasa con ustedes...

Sirius la atrajo hacía si mismo y la besó con pasión. Sam no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y dejo que el chico intensificara el beso, mientras la tomaba fuertemente de la cintura. Ella le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, la verdad era que se sentía en las nubes. Estaba perfectamente consciente de a quien estaba besando, pero no podía negar que el chico besaba bien. Claro, pensó debía tener bastante experiencia tomando en cuenta la cantidad de chicas con las que había salido, eso la hizo reaccionar solo un poco. Soltó al chico sin atreverse a dejar de besarlo.  
Hizo un ademán de detenerse, pero en ese instante Sirius la tomo de los brazos y la atrajo nuevamente hacia el. Se separaron cuando les empezó a faltar el aire.

-Y te lo vuelvo a repetir, hablamos de que no te besaría en publico pero no hablamos nada de besarte en privado.-dijo el mirándola burlonamente.

-Imbecil.-dijo ella apretando los dientes.

-No te me enojes ahora pequeña.-

-Deja de decirme pequeña.

-Ya te dije el día en que nos conocimos…te ves mucho mas pequeña…pero con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Si, recuerdo esa estupida fiesta.-dijo ella enojada.-Era igual de estupida que esta he incluso más aburrida.

-Esa fiesta no fue aburrida gracias a mi, ¿recuerdas?-le dijo él susurrándole en el oído.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Dijiste que esta iba a ser una fiesta divertida Black. No se cual será tu concepto de diversión.

-Espera y veras Walker.-dijo él sonriendo con malicia.-En unas horas más los adultos se retiraran dejando a los jóvenes para que se diviertan, hemos invitado a mucha gente de Hogwarts, que llegara más tarde.

Ella lo miro.

-Vamos Walker es mi especialidad.

En cuanto Remus vio a Lucy entrar en el salón, tomó a la primera chica que pasaba por ahí y se puso a coquetear magistralmente con ella.  
Así que así iban a hacer las cosas, pensaba Lucy sonriendo con malicia y mirándolo fijamente. Justo en ese momento pasaba por ahí Martin Gildemeister, un guapo jugador de Quidditch de Hufflepuf (Lucy tenia debilidad por los jugadores del mencionado deporte), quien siempre había sido un fiel admirador de la rubia.

-Martin.-exclamó sonriendo y extrañamente efusiva para las personas que no habían visto la anterior escena.

-Hola Lucy.-dijo él extrañado.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien, me agrada verte aquí.

-A mi también.

Remus claro que no se había perdido de la que había pasado y cerciorándose de que Lucy lo estuviera mirando, tomo a la chica con que había estado coqueteando, de la cintura acercándose mucho mas a ella, y terminar hablando a escasos centímetros con ella.  
Lucy se rindió. No iba a jugar con los sentimientos de Martin, que era un muy buen y educado chico, solo para sacarle celos a Lupin. Generalmente así actuaban ellos, los merodeadores.  
Así que se despidió de él amablemente y salio del salón hacia un oscuro pasillo. Alguien la tomo fuertemente de la cintura. Se volteo, era Remus.  
Primero le pego una fuerte cachetada, pero luego se lanzo sobre él para darle su mejor golpe, el cual fue un espectacular beso que nuestro licántropo no pudo rechazar.

Sam se sentó en una silla mientras bebía de su copa. No solía beber mucho, la verdad rara vez se ponía a beber, pero en ese momento era lo único que podía hacer. Esa fiesta estaba siendo un fastidio, primero, los pocos minutos que estuvo con su madre lo único que había echo fue criticarla, la voz de ella surgió de inmediato en su cabeza…"Que por que no te juntas con ningún Slytherin, estás muy flacucha niña engorda un poco, así ningún buen hombre de sangre limpia se va a fijar en ti…" Eso la descolocaba, su madre siempre tenía ese efecto sobre ella, lograba echarle a perder cualquier día, cualquier noche, sea donde sea y de la manera en que fuera. Y lo segundo…..Sirius Black la sacaba de quicio, la dejaba sin palabras. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota, pervertido y arrogante? Y lo peor, ¿Por qué tenia que tener esa sonrisa perfecta, ese cuerpo atlético y ese bello rostro de niño malvado?

-Deja de beber Walker.-la saco de sus pensamientos esa voz inconfundible.

-Mis padres ya se fueron, ¿Por qué habría de detenerme?

-Por que estas media ebria.-le dijo tratando de quitarle la copa.

-Déjame Black, no eres mi padre.

En ese momento Moss se sentó al lado de Sirius y tomo una copa de champagne, bebió su contenido en pocos segundos.

-¿Tu también Moss?

-Una vez Lucas me hablo.-dijo mirando la copa.

-Eso es bueno, ¿Por qué estas triste?

-Me hablo sólo por que había bebido champagne…él mismo me lo dijo.

Luego tomo otra copa al mismo tiempo que Sam.

-¡Ya basta las dos!-dijo él irritado y quitándole las copas a ambas.

-¡Que aburrido eres!-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho meses atrás que iba a vivir la recién presenciada escena, jamás lo hubiera creído. Él, Sirius Black, el rey de la diversión.  
Para ese momento ya todos los adultos se habían retirado y la fiesta estaba comenzando a ponerse buena.

-Walker.-dijo Moss de pronto.

-¿Si?

-¿Eres amiga de Lucas Bennet?

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Te vi hablando con él.

-Choque con él nada más, ¿Te gusta?

-Sí… ¿Por qué te estoy diciendo esto?

-Por que estás borracha.-le recordó Sirius.

-Tu cállate, "padre sobre protector"

-¿Verdad que es aburrido?-agregó Sam.

-Si, mucho. ¡Me encanta esta canción!-exclamó Moss.

-A mi también.-dijo Sam levantándose.-Creo que iré a bailar.

-Te acompaño Walker.

Para que decir que las chicas ignoraron olímpicamente a Sirius, quien trato de detenerlas sin obtener resultados. Nunca había estado en esa situación, tener que vigilar a su supuesta "novia" y a su prácticamente hermana. Es que Hogwarts estaba lleno de hombres rebosantes de hormonas.

El chico cerró los ojos un segundo, pero fue el grito de James lo que lo alerto.

-¡Hey, aléjate de ahí!

Sirius miró. Al ritmo de una canción sexy, Moss y Sam bailaban en un improvisado escenario. Alrededor de ellas, las fieras hambrientas de carne las observaban y alentaban para que siguieran con su baile.  
James como buen hermano había tratado de detener a Moss, pero ella no lo escuchaba. Fue cuando los chicos se empezaron a propasar e intentaban tocarlas, cuando Sirius se levantó.

-Abajo.-con un gesto de la mano indico el suelo mientras miraba a las dos chicas furioso.-Y ustedes váyanse de aquí, se acabo el espectáculo.

Nadie le desobedecía a un merodeador, y menos a un merodeador enojado. Y al ver que James y Sirius lo estaban todos se esparcieron desilusionados.  
Al bajar las dos chicas fulminaron con la mirada a Sirius y James murmurando frases como "aburrido" y "aguafiestas".

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba.-dijo Remus respirando entrecortadamente ya que "el golpe" de Lucy lo había dejado sin aire.

Lucy respiro un poco más y luego le golpeo el brazo.

-Eso tampoco me lo esperaba.-dijo el chico sobándose el brazo.- ¿Puedes decirme porque primero me golpeas, luego me besas, y luego vuelves a golpearme?

-Por que quiero arreglar este asunto, y por que no me gusta que coquetees con otras.

-Tu lo quisiste así.-dijo él tomándola de la cintura y acercándose a ella.-Tu fuiste la que no quiso saber nada de mi por miedo a que no funcionara.

-Lo se y me arrepiento.-dijo ella retrocediendo.-Pero tengo mis razones, para mi fue muy difícil lo de Michael y no sabia si podría confiar en otro hombre otra vez, ¿Cómo querías que me sintiera? Y además, tu eres un merodeador, puedes tener a las chicas que quieras, ¿Cómo sabia que no jugabas conmigo?

-Lucy…

-Por eso me sentí insegura y decidí parar con todo.-dijo ella sin dejar de retroceder.-Además no se si recuerdas pero engañe a mi ex novio contigo, yo no suelo hacer esas cosas…

-Alto ahí.-dijo él avanzando hacía ella y tomándola del rostro.-No iras a ningún lugar ahora, y no me des más explicaciones que no necesito.

La miro con dulzura y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-Quiero que esto funcione ¿de acuerdo?

-Si.-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Y no te vuelvas a acercar a Gildemeister.

-Por favor, ¿te pone celoso? ¿Martin?

-No confió en él, ¿viste como te mira?

-Esta bien, esta bien, lo mismo va para tus admiradoras.

-Acepto.-dijo él sonriendo con genuina alegría y acercándose para besarla.

-¿Dónde esta Remus cuando lo necesito?-dijo James exasperado.

-No veo a Lucy tampoco-dijo Lily.

-Fantástico ahora Moss desapareció.-dijo Sirius quien apoyaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Sam para que esta se quedara sentada sobre la silla donde estaba.

-Por lo menos ella puede divertirse en cambio yo aquí tengo que sopo…

Sirius le tapó la boca y le dijo a James:

-¿Por qué no buscan a Moss antes de que haga una locura?

-Si, tienes razón.-dijo James.-Vamos pelirroja.

Lily lo siguió pensativa y luego le dijo:

-Me asombra su preocupación por Moss.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que siempre se preocupan por ella, he visto como la tratan, siempre muy atentos y cariñosos…

-Siempre ha sido nuestra amiga, es nuestra consentida, no podemos evitarlo.

-Si, pero…

-¿Pero que?

-Es que nunca creí que ustedes pudieran tener una amiga mujer sin tener ningún tipo de relación con ella.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de nosotros pelirroja.

Lily se quedo callada, por primera vez en la historia de sus "conversaciones" con James, y eso hizo sonreír al chico. 

-Vamos, tu necesitas caminar.-dijo Sirius levantando a Sam de la silla.

-¿Por qué no me muestras esta gran mansión?

-¿Para que quieres verla?

-Bueno, entonces me quedo aquí.

-Esta bien, vamos.

Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la gran mansión de los Mossley. A pesar de que Sam había visto las suficientes mansiones en su vida, la verdad es que vivía precisamente en una que no tenia nada que envidiar a la que en ese momento estaba, se entretuvo mirando los cuadros y la decoración. Sirius que se sabía esos pasillos de memoria, pues había pasado toda su infancia y juventud corriendo y jugando por los pasillos, la vigilaba a ella.  
De pronto Sam se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se detuvo en la mitad del pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo me maree un poco.

-Necesitas sentarte, ven te llevare a alguna habitación.

Sirius la dirigió hacia la habitación de huéspedes, que resulto ser un gran lugar con mucho espacio y lujosos objetos.

-Siéntate en la cama, ¿si?

-Esta bien.

Sam se sentó en la gran cama seguida de Sirius que se sentó a su lado y la observó.

-¿Por qué estas tan tranquilo Black?

-¿Tranquilo?

-Si.

-De que sirve molestarte si mañana no lo recordaras.

-No hablaba solo de molestarme.-dijo ella recostando su espalda en la cama y dando un gran bostezo.

-Walker, no te quedes dormida.

-Lo siento.-dijo ella abriendo los ojos.

-Trata de mantenerte despierta, lo peor que puedes hacer es dormirte.

-¿Por qué me estas cuidando?

-Por que supuestamente eres mi novia.-dijo él ayudándola a sentarse nuevamente.

-Pero no lo soy.

-Lo se.-dijo acostándose en la cama esta vez él.

Sam trató de levantarse de la cama, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre Sirius. Quedaron a escasos centímetros, y luego ella sin poder resistirse se acerco para besarlo. Claro que Sirius no se negó tampoco y la besó con entusiasmo olvidando por completo que ella no estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía. En pocos segundos él estaba encima de ella recorriendo su cuello con sus labios.

Sirius tocó con suavidad los muslos de la morena y ella le besó el cuello con entusiasmo. Se sentían en la gloria.

Fin del capitulo

Por favor dejen reviews con comentarios, criticas o lo que sea!! Necesito saber si continuar o no!! Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia! Trateré de actualizar luego!


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola a todos! Voy a aprovechar de agradecer de una a todos los que alguna vez me han escrito, por favor les pido que sigan dejando reviews para ver si les gusta la historia. También pueden leer mi otra historia de los merodeadores llamada "Por la razón o la fuerza", que es bastante distinta a esta, ya que los chicos sí tienen sus amigas mujeres, bueno ojala que les guste al igual que este nuevo capitulo! _

_Gracias a: Saiyuri11, Ybelawen, kottepotter, feña, karenciitha!!_

_Ahora sí, el capitulo._

------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 9: Desastres

Y en eso estaban, ambos se sentían en la gloria. Pero en pocas ocasiones la conciencia de Sirius se hacía presente, y esta era una de ellas. Parecía como si estando junto a Sam, actuara de manera totalmente distinta a como actuaba con las otras mujeres, era algo incontrolable y que lo confundía por completo. Era algo involuntario, y que estaba empezando a preocuparlo.

De repente reaccionó y se detuvo. Se sentó en la cama tratando de controlarse. Sam se tiro sobre él comenzando a besarlo nuevamente. Se lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil. Iba a perder el control en cualquier minuto.

-Espera Sam.-dijo tomándola de los brazos y apartándola con delicadeza.-No podemos hacer esto, no ahora.-Tenía que controlarse, pensó, no podía pasar nada. Él no podía permitirlo, y sabía que Sam nunca se lo perdonaría si la dejaba actuar inconcientemente.

-¿Por qué, qué sucede?-dijo ella comenzando a besarle el cuello.

-Por favor detente Sam.

-¿Es que acaso no te gusta esto, Sirius?-dijo ella mientras seguía en su tarea de besarle el cuello.

-No es eso. Detente, Créeme, me lo agradecerás mañana.-dijo él tomándola de un hombro, y apartándola con suavidad. Le despejó el cabello de la cara y la miró fijamente.

Jamás pensó que llegaría a rechazar a una chica. Y eso que en esos momentos Sam se veía preciosa. Pero se sintió culpable, no podía abusar de ella, por que eso es lo que estaría haciendo si continuaran. Ella estaba borracha, y claramente no sabía lo que hacía ya que sobria era más fría que el mismo Snape. Pero Sam no parecía querer rendirse, y siguió acosando a Sirius, quien parecía poder perder su fuerza de voluntad en cualquier minuto.

-Walker, tu me odias, recuérdalo.-le dijo él tomándola del rostro y mirándola a los ojos fijamente. Ella tenía que darse cuenta de que jamás haría algo así con él sobria, tenía que hacerlo. O si no él podría perder el control en cualquier segundo.

-Eso no es cierto.-dijo ella apartándose y recostándose en la cama.-No te odio Sirius.

Y sin decir mas se acurrucó en la cama y se quedo dormida. Sirius suspiro y luego la tapó con una manta.  
La miro unos minutos y luego murmuro:

-Lo siento Walker. 

Moss entró al invernadero ya que seguramente no habría nadie allí. Camino entre las plantas hasta encontrar un lugar en el suelo para sentarse.

-¿De quién te escondes?

Sobresaltada volteo a mirar, el sombrío Lucas Bennet estaba apoyado sobre la pared mirándola como siempre muy seriamente.

-De nadie.-contestó ella.- ¿Y tú?

-Del mundo, de mi mismo, de estas personas, de Hogwarts…pero haga lo que haga sigo encontrándome contigo.

-No es mi culpa, no lo hago a propósito.-dijo ella enojada.

-Y lo peor de todo es que cada vez que nos topamos tú estas triste, ¿Cuándo conoceré tu lado alegre?

-No estoy triste, solo un poco borracha.

-¿Y por qué viniste hacia acá?

-Por que Sirius y James no me dejan tranquila.

-Pensé que eran tus amigos.

-Y lo son, pero no dejan de sobreprotegerme.-dijo apoyando su cabeza en el suelo y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, solo un poco mareada.

-No te muevas y se te pasara.

-Solo bebí un poco mas de la cuenta…

-Lo se.

-Lucas, ¿bebiste champagne hoy?

-Un poco, ¿Por qué?

-Por que estas menos antipático de lo normal.

-Lo sé, pero tal vez no es el champagne.-dijo él y Moss levantó su cabeza para mirarlo. Lucas Bennet estaba sonriendo encantadoramente. 

-James.-le dijo Sirius mientras entraba al salón.

-Sirius, ¿encontraste a Moss?

-Está en el invernadero hablando con Bennet.

-Y si él le hace algo…

-Lucas es un buen chico.-intervino Lily.

-No te preocupes le hice una seña sin que Moss me viera, no se atreverá a tocarla. Moss no me lo hubiera perdonado si la hubiera sacado de allí.

-Es verdad.

-Ahora Evans.-dijo Sirius mirándola.-Necesito llevar a Walker a su casa.

-¿Sabes donde vive?  
-Si, es cerca de aquí.

-Bien, necesito que me acompañes, ¿sabrás llegar?  
-Sí.  
-James necesito tu ayuda.  
-Claro Canuto, ¿Qué debo hacer?  
-Ve con Lily a buscar a Walker, está en la primera pieza de huéspedes, llévala hacia el jardín trasero, yo sacare la moto.  
-Perfecto, vamos Evans.  
-¿Qué moto?  
-Ya lo veras. 

Lucy y Remus entraron al salón muy felices y tomados de la mano. Las chicas que se percataron de esto miraron a la rubia con profundo odio y envidia, pero ella estaba tan feliz que no se percato de eso.

-¿Quieres bailar?-le pregunto Remus dándole una vuelta sobre si misma.  
-Si, pero primero quiero encontrar a mis amigos.  
-La verdad es que tampoco veo a los míos, ¿Dónde se habrán metido?  
-No lo se, pero podemos sacar dos conclusiones, o Lily esta golpeando a James, o Sam a Sirius, haciendo un pequeño espectáculo, que se puede estar formando en uno de los pasillo de esta mansión. Pero no importa…hay que seguir con la rutina, ¿Bailamos?-dijo ella rápidamente y tomándole el brazo.-Vaya Mimi se ve muy enojada, Mm.…Curly tampoco se ve amigable.  
-Déjalas.-dijo Remus tomándole el rostro.  
-¿Pero has visto como te mira esa idiota?  
-Lucy.-dijo él volteándole nuevamente el rostro.  
-¿Qué?  
-No quiero sonar egocéntrico pero, ¿Puedes concentrarte en mi por favor?  
-Lo siento.-dijo ella sonriendo.-Es que no confió en esas zorras, teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes que…

Como Lucy ya empezaba a hablar demasiado, Remus la callo de la mejor forma, dándole su mejor beso, cuando se separaron ella dijo:

-Lo siento.  
-Esta bien, iré por algo de beber, ¿Qué te traigo?  
-Una cerveza de manteca.-dijo ella comenzando a besarlo.- ¿Te acompaño?  
-No, quédate aquí.  
-¿Estarás bien?  
-Claro que si, no te preocupes, no saldré herido.  
-¿Seguro?-dijo ella incapaz de despegarse del chico.  
-Si.  
-Esta bien, no te demores.  
-No lo haré.

Remus se acercó sonriendo a la barra de bebidas, iba a pedir las cervezas de manteca cuando escucho una voz que le susurraba:

-Hasta que por fin la conseguiste Lupin.

Remus alzó la mirada. Era Michael, el ex novio de Lucy.

-¿Conseguí que?  
-A mi chica claro.  
-Escúchame bien idiota.-dijo él apuntándolo mirándolo con furia.-Por que no lo repetiré dos veces, Lucy no es tuya, ni mía, ni de nadie.

Michael lanzó una falsa risa irónica logrando enfadar aun más a Remus.

-Es gracioso lo que dices Lupin.-dijo él con una mueca.-Especialmente si tomamos en cuanta que lo dice un Merodeador.  
-¿A que te refieres Reeds?  
-OH, vamos Lupin, ¿vas a decirme que no usaras a Lucy? ¿Vas a decirme que no quieres acostarte con ella? Por que yo lo intente, aunque ella nunca quiso…

Para Remus fue suficiente. Generalmente era el controlado del grupo, el que actuaba con tranquilidad y resolvía los problemas de forma pacifica. Pero esto era mucho y estaba realmente enojado. Con furia le dio en pleno rostro con su puño derecho, al mismo tiempo que le gritaba:

-¡Ella a mi me importa imbecil, a diferencia tuya!

Pero como era lógico, Michael no se iba a quedar tan tranquilo y en cuanto se levanto le devolvió el golpe a Remus, y así fue como comenzó el gran alboroto. 

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?-se preguntaba Lucy en ese instante.-Iré a buscarlo.

La rubia se dirigió a la barra de bebidas y fue entonces cuando vio a su actual novio peleando con su ex novio como si quisieran matarse.   
Pidió ayuda de inmediato pero al parecer todos estaban concentrados en la pelea.

-¡Remus, suéltalo, no te rebajes!

Sus amigos no estaba por ahí, y Lucy comenzó a desesperarse. La pelea siguió hasta que unos chicos finalmente le hicieron caso y lograron separarlos, parecían unos verdaderos sobrevivientes de guerra.

Moss había logrado mantener una conversación más normal a las que anteriormente había tenido con Lucas. En esos minutos pasados en el invernadero había logrado conocer al misterioso chico a fondo, específicamente a base de un juego de preguntas alternadas, inventado por supuesto por Lucas.

-Interesante respuesta.-decía Lucas.-Mm.… ¿a que le temes?  
-A las serpientes, y a todos los insectos.-contestó ella.

Lucas rió, no solía hacerlo y cuando lo hacía a Moss le brillaban los ojos.

-Seres tan inofensivos.  
-Son aterradores...mi turno, ¿Cuántas relaciones serias has tenido?  
-Dos.-contesto él de inmediato. Se puso a pensar una pregunta y parecía dudar, pero algo en la mirada de Moss lo alentó a preguntarla.-¿Con cuantos chicos te has acostado?  
-Con ninguno.-dijo ella muy seria y enrojeciendo.  
-No te avergüences.  
-No me avergüenzo. Sólo que para mi es importante.  
-Estas roja como un tomate.-dijo él sonriendo.-Y claro de debería ser importante, respeto tu posición.

Ella rió y luego dijo:

-Se nota que hoy bebiste champagne Lucas.  
-Tal vez no es el champagne si no que…  
-¡Moss!-alguien gritó desde afuera del invernadero.  
-¿Qué pasa?-dijo ella levantándose.  
-Hubo una pelea.-era una chica.-Me enviaron a avisarte, tu amigo Lupin esta muy herido y necesita que lo curen.   
-¡Remus!, voy de inmediato.-dijo muy preocupada y luego miro a Lucas. —Debo…  
-Te acompaño.-dijo él.

En pocos segundos llegaron a la mansión. Habían llevado a Remus a una habitación vacía donde pretendían curarlo.  
El chico se veía muy mal, tenía el rostro magullado y le sangraba el labio, a su lado tenía a una nerviosa Lucy que se debatía entre el enojo por la pelea, y la preocupación por ver a su novio así. ¿Novio? No estaba muy segura de eso…

-¡Moss!-exclamó al verla llegar.-Necesito algo para curar a Remus.  
-No te preocupes Lucy, yo y Lucas nos ocuparemos, necesito que busques a Sirius y James.  
-Esta bien, gracias Moss.

Lucy salio de la habitación corriendo y Moss se dirigió a Remus, mientras que Lucas sacaba lo necesario de un armario para curarle las heridas.

-Remus, ¿Qué pasó?-le pregunto preocupada la chica.-Tú no eres así…  
-Me pelee con el imbecil del ex novio de Lucy.-dijo él con rabia.   
-¿Reeds?-dijo Lucas.-Es un idiota.  
-¿Lo ves?-dijo Remus.  
-¿Y qué te dijo para que quedaras de esa forma?  
-Esta enojado por lo de Lucy…

Moss lo miro con cara de no entender.

-Esta celoso.  
-Veo que te reconciliaste con ella.  
-Si.-dijo él sonriendo.  
-¿De verdad? ¿Y va en serio?  
-Si, todavía no hemos establecido en que estamos, pero por mi parte va muy en serio.  
-Felicitaciones.-dijo ella sonriendo ya abrazándolo fuertemente sin percatarse del dolor que le ocasionaba al de por si ya herido cuerpo.-Gracias a Dios, uno de ustedes va por buen camino, ya creía que no había nada que hacer…  
-Mossley, venimos a curar a Lupin, no a dejarlo más herido.-dijo seriamente Lucas.  
-Lo siento, por favor pásame el algodón Lucas.

-Por aquí Potter.-le dijo Lily.-Creo que esta es la habitación.  
-Tienes razón.-dijo él abriendo la puerta y comprobando efectivamente que Sam dormía placidamente sobre la cama, viéndose más angelical he inocente que nunca. James sonrió, en esos momentos no le calzaba ver a esa chica tan menuda golpeando a Sirius.

Mientras Lily cerraba la puerta, James tomaba a Sam con delicadeza procurando no despertarla. Había un silencio total en la habitación.   
Por el contrario, en la mente de Lily había un caos total. Esa noche la imagen que tenía de James había cambiado mucho. Es decir, seguía encontrándolo un arrogante y pervertido, ídolo del colegio entero, mujeriego e irresponsable. Pero verlo como ayudaba a sus amigos de esa forma, la había sorprendido por completo, también como la había presentado a sus padres, y ahora como estaba sacando a Sam con delicadeza de la habitación, procurando además, no despertarla.

-¿Evans?-le dijo James al ver que la chica no salía.

¿Y que tanto le importaba? El chico debía tener sus cosas buenas, pero ¿Por qué la confundía tanto?

-¿Evans?... ¿Lily?... ¿Pelirroja? -seguía intentando James.-¨ ¿Qué le pasa al mundo hoy?

Finalmente la tomó de un brazo arrastrando a la todavía perturbada Lily fuera de la habitación.

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar ya que Lily seguía muy pensativa y James tenía que enseñarle el camino todo el tiempo, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba si la pelirroja se había vuelto del todo loca finalmente. Además había que agregar que llevaba a Sam en brazos, teniendo como resultado una larga demora antes de llegar al lugar donde Sirius sacaba su motocicleta.  
Solo ahí Lily pareció salir de su estado de autismo temporal ya que exclamo:

-¿Qué significa esto?  
-Es una larga historia pelirroja.-le contesto Sirius.-Ahora súbanse.

Sirius se sentó frente al manubrio, seguido por Lily y por ultimo James, que llevaba a Sam. 

-¿Luego me dejaras manejar?-preguntó la pelirroja con entusiasmo.  
-Claro, a la vuelta.-le sonrió Sirius. Le causaba gracia ver a la neurótica Evans comportándose con entusiasmo ante su juguete favorito.

El camino a casa de los Walker no tuvo mayores problemas, además que la gran mansión quedaba cerca de la de los Mossley.

-Se como entrar a su habitación sin que sus padres se enteren.-dijo Lily.  
-Te acompaño.-dijo Sirius.-James quédate junto a la moto por cualquier problema.  
-A la orden.

La pieza de Sam tenía un balcón por donde se podía subir fácilmente debido a ciertos árboles puestos estratégicamente ahí. Al parecer Sam tuvo mucho que ver con la plantación de los árboles de su mansión.  
La tarea de subir a Sam fue más fácil de lo que ellos pensaban. Ya en el balcón, Lily comenzó su descenso, mientras que Sirius llevaba a Sam a su gran cama. La acomodo adentro y luego de arroparla bien se dirigió hacia el balcón. Le envió una última mirada y contemplo con admiración su rostro infantil lleno de pecas tanto como de inocencia. Quería recordarla así, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que al otro día cuando ella recordara la noche anterior, su rostro tendría de todo menos de infantil e inocente. 

-No te saque el algodón Lupin.-le decía Lucas.-Déjatelo por unos minutos.  
-Gracias Bennet.

Moss miraba embelesada la escena. Había estado viendo como Lucas curaba a su amigo, y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca.

En ese momento entro Lucy a la habitación pero sólo se quedo junto a la puerta y dijo:

-Moss, no encontré ni a Sirius ni a James por ninguna parte.  
-No importa Lucy, bueno Remus ya estas listo.-dijo levantándose.-Veré donde pueden estar. 

Moss salió de la habitación seguida por Lucas. La chica quería dejar a solas a Lucy y Remus para que hablaran de lo sucedido, Lucy se veía muy enojada y a la vez preocupada.  
En cuanto salieron los chicos, ella se acerco a Remus mientras lo miraba seriamente. Luego de mirarlo unos segundos, con una mirada que daba susto, le golpeo el brazo, haciendo que Remus se quejara, y luego ella se abalanzó sobre el, causándole todavía más dolor mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. 

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dijo ella mientras se separaba de el.  
-Por que no voy a permitir que ese imbecil de Reeds hable de ti como si fueras de su propiedad.  
-No le hagas caso Remus.-dijo ella tomándole una mano y llevándose, a sus labios para besarla.-Es un idiota.  
-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.  
-Remus, tu no eres así, y no quiero que por mi culpa te vuelvas así.  
-No lo haré, créeme, pero si alguien habla mal de ti o te molesta, haré lo que sea, ese Reeds se lo merecía.  
-Me preocupe tanto.  
-Estoy bien.-dijo él tomándole el rostro.  
-Remus por favor, no le hagas caso a Michael, él tratara de provocarte, por favor prométeme que no te meterás en problemas.  
-Esta bien te lo prometo.-dijo el finalmente tras segundos de duda, y atrayendo hacia si a Lucy.-Lo siento si te asuste.

En el momento en que Moss y Lucas salieron de la habitación, se produjo un silencio que duro unos segundos. Estuvieron ahí, parados junto a la puerta, en uno de esos silencios que no son incómodos, sino que ocurren cuando la confianza entre dos personas va en aumento.

-Gracias.-dijo Moss finalmente.-Por ayudarme con lo de Remus.

El chico apoyo su cabeza en la pared al mismo tiempo que decía:

-De nada.  
-Eres impredecible Lucas Bennet.-dijo Moss sonriendo.  
-No eres la primera que lo dice.  
-Me imagino.  
-Tengo que irme, adiós.  
-Adiós, gracias por todo.

Lucas le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y luego los dos comenzaron a caminar en sentidos contrarios. Moss había caminado solo unos pasos cuando alguien le dijo:

-¿Martina?  
-¿Qué p…?-empezó volteándose.

Lucas la tomo del cuello y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo la beso corta y suavemente en los labios. Solo un pequeño roce que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de la chica.  
Y luego con la misma rapidez, se retiro sin dar explicaciones, dejando a Moss pasmada sin poder mover ni un milímetro de su cuerpo. 

Luego de dejar a Sam en su habitación Sirius, James y Lily comenzaron su viaje de regreso a la mansión Mossley. Como Sirius había prometido, dejo conducir a la pelirroja, lo que contribuyo a los nervios de James, a la diversión de Sirius, y al gozo de Lily. Para ser la primera vez que conducía, no lo hacía nada de mal., y a medida de que avanzaban iba subiendo la velocidad. Era divertido ver a Lily, la perfecta y correcta Lily, conduciendo a toda velocidad una motocicleta, eso era lo que tanto divertía a Sirius. Además cualquier persona que mostrara interés por su gran amor (su moto) merecía su respeto.  
James también se hubiera divertido, si no hubiera ido implorando todo el camino para no morir tan joven, y lo más importante sin antes haber concretado "ciertas cosas" con la pelirroja.

Lucy y Remus siguieron hablando acerca del tema del ex novio vengativo, y tras asegurarse de que Remus se quedaría pasivo, Lucy se relajo y se dedico a tratar de aliviarle de la manera que fuera, el dolor a su nuevo lobito preferido.

-Hay algo de lo que no hemos hablado.-dijo Remus.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Lucy con curiosidad.

-¿En qué estamos? ¿Qué somos?-preguntó el.

Lucy sabía perfectamente que a chicos como los Merodeadores no había que presionarlos en las relaciones. Y sabia que Remus era el más serio de ellos, pero tal vez con el pasar de los años se le hubiera pegado algo de la libertad de la cual tanto se aferraban. Ella también tenía claro que no quería que ninguna chica se le acercara a Remus, pero tenía que hacer las cosas bien para que el quisiera eso también.

-¿En qué quieres que estemos?-preguntó ella imaginándose la respuesta.

-Yo quiero exclusividad.-dijo él logrando sorprender muchísimo a la chica.-no quiero que ningún chico se te acerque con intenciones, quiero que nos veamos seguido, y quiero poder besarte cuando quiera.

Lucy se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué dices?-le preguntó él.-¿Aceptas?

Lucy no le contestó, sólo lo besó apasionadamente y luego dijo:

-Es justo lo que quiero.

---------------------

Moss se había quedado en tal nivel de shock, que tuvo que quedarse unos minutos ahí, parada en la mitad del pasillo como una momia. No fue hasta ver entrar a Lily, James y Sirius, cuando salio de su estado. Pero no fue capaz de de decirles nada, sólo se fue a un lugar donde pasara desapercibida, trabajo nada fácil, ya que ella jamás pasaba desapercibida, y menos en ese momento en el que llevaba una gran sonrisa impregnada en su rostro.

Fin del capitulo…_¿Recordará Sam que por poca viola al pobre Sirius?, ¿será el champagne el motivo por el que Lucas esté siendo tan amable con Moss?, ¿Funcionará la relación entre Lucy y el golpeado Remus?, ¿Saldrá le pelirroja de su ensimismamiento?, ¿Logrará James demostrarle sus cualidades a la pelirroja?_

_Escriban!!!!! _

_En el proximo capitulo:_

_-Sam tendrá una enorme reseca que aumentará debido a que sus padres se enteran de su supuesto noviazgo con Sirius Black._

_-Las chicas de Hogwarts entran en caos al ver que el merodeador sigue de novio._

_-Dumbledore pierde la paciencia y envía a Lily y james a ver a una peculiar psicologa juvenil._

_-Sam va a llorar muchísimo._

_-Moss tendrá una cita._


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: La verdad, el encuentro y la psicóloga 

Sam dormía placidamente, pero dejo de hacerlo, al escuchar el ruido de cortinas que se corrían. La luz comenzaba a molestarle los ojos y no tuvo más remedio que abrirlos. Tenía un insoportable dolor de cabeza, y la luz parecía molestarle más que en toda su vida. Se sentía mareada y como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Vio a su madre, ya vestida y sorprendentemente, viéndose muy feliz.

-Buenos días Samantha.-exclamó de forma alegre.  
-¿Mamé, te ocurre algo?

La madre de Sam se veía joven, con una expresión seria en su rostro, pero de todas formas muy hermosa, con el mismo cabello negro de Sam. La miro un segundo y luego sonrió.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?-dijo juntando sus manos y con expresión de ponerse a llorar de la emoción en cualquier minuto. —Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.  
-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Sam alarmada. Sus padres nunca en toda la vida se habían sentido orgullosos de ella, y si alguna vez lo habían sentido, nunca se lo habían manifestado. Y que en este minuto se sintieran orgullosos sin duda era la señal del Apocalipsis.  
-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué cosa? ¡Que conquistaste al chico Black! ¡Que estas saliendo con él!, Dios mío, ¡Un Black! Es el mejor partido que puede haber…Walburga estaba tan feliz.

Sam aterrada la miro con horror.

-¿De qué estas hablando mamá?  
-Vamos Samantha, no tienes que seguir fingiendo, un chico de tu escuela me lo contó.  
-¿Qué te contó precisamente?-preguntó temiendo lo peor.  
-Que sales con Sirius Black, ayer en la fiesta de los Mossley estaba buscándote para presentarte a un hijo de unos amigos y al preguntarle a un chico, me contestó que debías estar con Sirius Black, que él era tu novio. ¡Dios, estoy tan feliz! Invite a la Sra. Black a tomar el té hoy, ella también se entero y esta muy feliz. Vamos levántate y ve a tomar desayuno, no conservaras al chico Black si sigues tan delgada, pareces enferma niña.

Sam se llevo las manos a la cabeza, mientras su madre salía de la habitación. Tenía jaqueca, producto de la borrachera de anoche, y ahora esto: su madre se había enterado de su supuesta relación con Sirius Black. Un Black, uno de los excelentes partidos que su madre siempre había anhelado para su futuro.

Luego de almorzar con su refinada familia, en su refinado comedor con adornos del siglo XVI, Sam subió a su no tan refinado (gracias a ella) cuarto. Necesitaba aclararse, ya que los últimos sucesos la habían dejado en un verdadero caos mental.

Como lo hacía cada vez que entraba e crisis, y necesitaba relajarse, se puso a escribir. Pero le dolía bastante la cabeza así que lo dejo por un momento y se fue a echar a su cama.  
Tocaron la puerta, ella dijo "adelante" al mismo tiempo que hundía su cabeza en la almohada. Rogó para que no fuera su madre, pidiéndole detalles de su supuesta relación con el mejor de los partidos que pudiera existir.

-Veo que sigues con resaca.

Y ahora esto: alucinaba que el idiota de Black estaba ahí. Se tapo la cabeza con la almohada al tiempo que se repetía que era sólo parte de su imaginación.

-¿Walker?-preguntó el Sirius Black de su imaginación al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la almohada de la cara.

Ella alzo la mirada, no podía ser cierto. Sirius Black realmente estaba ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí Black?  
-Veo que no te alegras de verme.-dijo él acostándose en la cama y doblando sus brazos bajo su nuca.   
-¿Qué haces aquí?-repitió.  
-Mi madre me obligó a venir.  
-No puede ser cierto.-dijo la chica hundiendo su rostro nuevamente en la almohada.-Esto no esta pasando...  
-¿A qué te refieres? ¿A que nuestros padres se hayan enterado de nuestra supuesta relación? ¿Qué mi madre haya llorado de la emoción?, ¿O cuando me sugirió dejarte embarazada para tener seguro el matrimonio?

Entonces Sam levantó su mirada para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
-Ya inventaremos algo pecosa, no te alteres.  
-Vaya, día, y no me llames pecosa.  
-¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, y con un dolor de cabeza infernal.  
-Te traje algo.-dijo él levantándose y yendo al baño.-Te sentirás mejor.  
-¿De que hablas?  
-Es una medicina.-dijo volviendo con un vaso de agua.-Para tu dolor de cabeza, toma.  
-Gracias.-dijo ella tomando el vaso que el le ofrecía. -¿Estas seguro que no quieres envenenarme para así deshacerte del futuro matrimonio?  
-No trato de envenenarte.-dijo él recostándose nuevamente en la cama.-Y no te preocupes, me encargare de que nuestras madres no nos comprometan.  
-Eso espero.-dijo ella apoyando nuevamente su cabeza en la almohada y dejando el vaso vació en el velador.   
-Walker, por favor no te quedes dormida, prefiero hablar contigo antes de ir a tomar el té con mi madre.  
-Si prometes ser civilizado, portarte bien y no tocarme por ninguna motivo, te acompañare hasta que te vayas.  
-Esta bien, lo prometo.

Y así fue como empezó otras de las escasas conversaciones civilizadas entre Sirius y Sam.

Al volver al colegio, Sam no se percato del efecto que su supuesta relación con Sirius había echo en las chicas de Hogwarts, ya habían pasado las dos semanas, y todo el mundo esperó a que Sirius la dejara humillada, frente a todo el mundo. Pero eso no había pasado, como tenían planeado Sirius y Sam, y las chicas empezaron a desesperarse, pensando que tal vez su queridísimo Siriusin sí se hubiera enamorado de la chica Walker.  
Las chicas entraron en caos, ¿Y si habían perdido a Sirius para siempre? Era una situación muy extraña, Sirius no salía nunca con una chica por más de dos semanas. Y durante esas dos semanas también salía con otras chicas a escondidas, o no le prestaba tanta atención a su novia de turno. Pero esta vez se podía ver a Sirius acompañado en varios momentos del día de Sam, más que novios parecían amigos. Era una situación realmente urgente de resolver.

-Que tiene esa delgaducha pecosa que no tenga yo.-le decía Mimi a Curly mientras se observaba.  
-Cerebro Mimi, cerebro.-le dijo Lily que pasaba por allí en ese momento.  
-Cállate Evans, no te metas por donde no te llaman, solo eres una sangre sucia que das lastima.  
-¿Qué me has dicho?-grito ella a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella.  
-Evans.-dijo James apareciendo por ahí y tomándola de la cintura.-Ven conmigo, es muy temprano para pelear.

Mimi y Curly sonrieron encantadoramente.

-Y tu Mimi vuelve a hablar así de Lily, y me encargare de que te arrepientas.  
-Pero Jamsie…  
-Vamos Lily camina.-dijo el chico empujando a Lily por los hombros.  
-¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila Potter?-dijo ella caminando.  
-No tienes que meterte en problemas por esas cabezas huecas.  
-Las mismas cabezas huecas con que te acuestas Potter.  
-Me huele a que estas celosa Evans.  
-Pues anda a revisarte el olfato idiota.-dijo ella fulminándolo con la mirada.  
-Vamos pelirroja, no quiero pelear contigo, ¿Ya desayunaste?  
-No.  
-Genial, vamos me muero de hambre. 

A pesar de que la pelirroja ya estaba levantada y desayunaba precisamente, sus amigas seguían durmiendo profundamente. Lamentable echo, ya que de no ser así, hubieran presenciado la inusitada escena que a esas horas ocurría en el gran comedor.   
Lily tomaba desayuno junto a James, y casi tenían una conversación normal.

En la habitación de las chicas, el silencio era total. Ambas dormían cómodamente echadas sobre la cama, ya que a diferencia de Lily, a ellas si les gustaba dormir hasta ultimo momento. Para Lucy, sus horas de sueño eran fundamentales, ya que solía decir que era la mejor forma de conservar la belleza.

Remus entro a la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido, la pelirroja podía estar despierta y no le haría ni media gracia ver a un merodeador ahí. Vio las demás camas vacías a excepción de la de Sam y Lucy. Se acerco a la de la rubia y se sentó en el borde, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y ella de a poco abrió los ojos.

En ese instante Sam abría los ojos y al ver la escena, decidió volver a dormirse. Definitivamente seguía dormida ya que estaba soñando. Lucy, al ver quien había interrumpido sus sueños, sonrió con alegría pero inmediatamente se tapo la cara con la almohada al mismo tiempo que decía:

-Remus Lupin, ¿no esta prohibida la entrada de los chicos a la pieza?  
-Hay que romper las reglas si los beneficios son buenos.-dijo él sonriendo y tratando de quietarle la almohada.  
-No puedes verme así Remus, amanezco echa un desastre.  
-Lo dices como si nunca hubiera visto a una chica recién despertándose.-dijo logrando quitarla la almohada y acercándose a una mínima distancia.-Además, estas hermosa. Y si yo no te despierto no lo hará nadie.   
-Remus lo primero que debes saber de mi.-dijo ella levantándose de la cama.-Es que para mi las horas de sueño son fundamentales, pero claro por ti haré lo que sea.  
-Me parece bien, te esperare.

Remus se tumbo en la cama de la chica y comenzó a leer una revista que estaba en el velador de la chica, nunca pensó que podría encontrar cosas interesantes en una revista de mujeres, aprendió muchas cosas del sexo opuesto mientras esperaba a la chica, que pareció tardarse una eternidad.

Cuando estuvo lista ambos bajaron tomados de la mano hacía el gran comedor donde, para la envidia del club de fans oficial del lobito. Lily, James, Moss y Sirius tomaban desayuno, y no se percataron de esto, ya que llevaban a cabo una interesante discusión. Era algo así como James, Sirius, v/s Moss y Lily, debatiendo algo que ya ni siquiera recordaban como había salido a flote. La conversación estaba algo acalorada, ya que si había dos personas feministas en el colegio esas eran Moss y Lily, y juntas se potenciaban. Moss comenzaba a llevarse realmente bien con las tres chicas. James estaba encantado, mientras más conociera Moss a la pelirroja, más podría ayudarlo a él a conquistarla. No se percataron de la pareja hasta que esta se acerco a la mesa. Sirius se atraganto con la comida al ver la sorpresiva escena y cuando su rostro ya empezaba a adquirir un tono morado, James le golpeo la espalda con fuerza salvándole automáticamente la vida.

-¡Sirius, te he dicho que no te metas tanta comida a la boca!-le grito James. 

-Hola a todos.-dijo Remus, Lucy solo sonrió.  
-¿Nos perdimos de algo?-pregunto Sirius aun tosiendo.  
-Sacate la cara de sorpresa Potter, que no te asienta.-le dijo Lucy.-Y vayan acostumbrándose niños, por que me verán bien seguido.  
-Ella quiere decir que estamos saliendo.-dijo Remus.   
-Pues no tengo ningún problema.-dijo James.-Bienvenida al clan, Nielson.  
-Gracias Potter, llámame Lucy.  
-Y tu James.  
-Será un placer.  
-Felicitaciones amigo.-le dijo Sirius palmeándole la espalda.-Pero para la próxima avisa con anticipación, si no me quieres matar de un infarto. 

La que parecía tener un infarto en ese preciso instante era Lily, que tenía una expresión en su rostro mezclada de horror y sorpresa. Comenzó a echarse aire sin poder creer lo que su amiga les estaba informando. Eso era el fin….tenían oficialmente una conexión con los merodeadores. Un motivo para verlos todos los días. Una excusa para que Potter estuviera en su presencia cada vez que Lucy estuviera con Remus. Era la perdición.

En eso estaban cuando bajo Sam al comedor, con muy mala cara. Esa mañana estaba de un especial mal humor. Su madre no la había dejado tranquila en todo el fin de semana, resultado de haberse enterado de su supuesta relación con Sirius. Las fans de él estaban más enojadas que nunca, y no la dejaban tranquila en ningún momento. Y lo que estaba viendo ese minuto remataba la situación, sus amigas sentadas con los Merodeadores, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Hola.-dijo secamente.  
-Hola cariño.-dijo Sirius alegremente pues había acabado la discusión quedándose el con la ultima palabra.- ¿Cómo amaneció mi novia querida?  
-No empieces tan temprano Black.-dijo ella sentándose.-No estoy de humor.  
-Bueno, tengo que ir a la lechuzeria.-dijo Remus.- ¿Me acompañas?-le preguntó a la rubia.  
-Claro.

Lily los observo irse negando con la cabeza, habían perdido a una del equipo. 

-No puedo concentrarme.-le dijo Moss a Sirius en la abrumadora clase de historia de la magia. Esta clase se pone por día más aburrida.

-Haz como ella.-dijo él sonriendo y apuntando a Sam quien dormía descaradamente sobre el escritorio.-Por suerte duerme, está con un genio insoportable desde que nuestras madres se enteraron de la supuesta relación. Que desastre.  
-Si, pero sabes Sirius, empiezan a caerme realmente bien tu noviecita y sus amigas.  
-Esta pequeña fierecilla puede ser realmente insoportable a veces.-dijo mirando a Sam.  
-Son distintas a las demás.  
-Eso es verdad…Moss, ¿vas a decirme que fue lo que te dijo o hizo Lucas para que sonrías cada cinco minutos?  
-¿Prometes no enfadarte?  
-No.  
-Me besó.  
-¿En el invernadero?  
-No, luego de curar a Remus, fue un beso inesperado, corto pero dulce, ¿y ahora que hago?  
-Solo esperar.

Mas adelante James trataba de convencer a Lily de que apostaran nuevamente.

-Olvídalo Potter, nunca más apostare contigo. (Y ahora déjame poner atención a la clase)  
-Evans no tienes ningún sentido del riesgo. (Además ningún ser humano podría poner atención a esta clase)  
-Si lo tengo, por eso no apostare contigo. (Yo sí soy un ser humano y sí pongo atención)  
-Si yo gano te acostarás conmigo. (Vamos, ni Remus puede atender)

Eso fue suficiente para la pelirroja quien se levantó de su asiento y le tiró todos y cada uno de sus libros a la cabeza. 

-¡Potter, Evans, es la quinta vez esta semana! Inmediatamente vayan a la oficina de Dumbledore.  
-Pero prof…  
-Nada de peros Srta., afuera.  
-Todo esto es tu culpa Potter.-dijo Lily echa una furia en el pasillo.-Eres un completo idiota.  
-Tu problema Evans es que te molesta que te echen de clase, ya que arruinas tu reputación de estudiante perfecta.  
-Potter te lo advierto, por el futuro de tus hijos más te vale dejar de molestarme.  
-De nuestros hijos querrás decir.

Lily lo miro un segundo pensando que hacer, finalmente sonrió.

-Cambiare de estrategia, ya que lo único que quieres es provocarme.  
-No creo que te dure mucho pelirroja.  
-¿Interrumpo algo?  
-No director, vera…-comenzó Lily.  
-Profesor nos enviaron a hablar con usted.  
-Genial, así podré estrenar a la señorita Watson.

Al parecer el profesor se dio cuenta de la cara de desconcierto de ambos chicos ya que dijo:

-Chicos, estoy cansado de que los envíen a mi oficina, no soy un experto en adolescencia, me divierte escuchar sus historias, pero no creo que mis consejos les sirvan de mucho, además voy a estar bastante ocupado. Así que traje a una psicóloga juvenil, tengan el placer, su oficina es la de la esquina.  
-Esta bien profesor, adiós.  
-James a propósito, te felicito por la broma de Peeves, estuvo buena esa.  
-Sabía que le divertiría profesor.

Lily se golpeo la cabeza sin poder creerlo. Llegaron hacia la oficina de la Srta. Watson. James toco la puerta y una voz joven pero apagada dijo: adelante.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-preguntó Sam abriendo los ojos y rascándose la cabeza.  
-Mmm.….no.-le contestó Sirius.  
-Genial.-dijo ella y se puso a mirar por la ventana.   
-¿Te pasa algo?  
-¿Por qué debería pasarme algo?-contesto ella fríamente. Sabia que el chico estaba siendo amable, y sabía también que ella le había contestado de forma desagradable, pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba descargarse con alguien.  
-Estas insoportable Walker.  
-Entonces no me hables.  
-No estabas tan arisca en la fiesta de Moss.  
-¿De qué estas hablando?  
-De que casi no pude quitarte de encima…-le susurro el al oído.  
-Es mentira Black, estas mintiendo.  
-¿Por qué habría de inventar algo así?  
-Por que eres un idiota, por eso.-dijo con ganas de llorar. ¿Qué mierda había ocurrido en la fiesta? Ella no recordaba casi nada. ¿Se había acostado realmente con Sirius y no lo recordaba? Odió al muchacho por no decirle inmediatamente qué había pasado, necesitaba saber, no podía ser que…  
-No pensabas eso en ese minuto, yo sabia que en el fondo te mueres por mis huesos, y crees que estoy mintiendo, pero estoy diciendo la verdad, da gracias a Dios que fui un caballero y te detuve. No pasó nada Walker, no te preocupes. 

Y un caballero tampoco tiene memoria, pensó Sirius, y él pensaba no decirle nada a la morena de lo que casi ocurre en esa habitación, ya que la avergonzaría en sobre manera. Pero fue el mejor argumento que encontró para molestarla en ese minuto, estaba enfadado por su trato tan poco amable. Después se arrepentiría de haberle dicho eso.  
Sam lo miro unos segundos fijamente con una mirada que acobardaría a cualquiera, pero no a Sirius.

-Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido.  
-Ya es muy tarde para pensar eso pequeña, todo esta echo.  
-Una semana…..una semana Black y todo esto se va a haber acabado.  
-La espero…. con ansias.-dijo Sirius antes de que Sam saliera echa un huracán ya que la clase ya había terminado.

Lily entró con timidez, la habitación era más bien oscura, tras un escritorio de madera se encontraba una mujer joven, de unos 27 años aproximadamente. Su cabello era rubio y liso, recto hasta los hombros, sin ningún tipo de movimiento o volumen. Llevaba sus ojos azules muy pintados, de color negro, y eso le daba una apariencia sombría. Llevaba puesto un abrigo de piel y sujetaba un cigarrillo con su mano derecha.

-Hola.-dijo seria y tranquilamente.  
-Buenos días.-dijo Lily mientras que James se limitaba a saludar con la cabeza. Los dos parecían impactados.  
-Siéntense, pueden llamarme Charlize.   
-¡AHH!-grito Lily.  
-No entiendo por que gritas ahora, no seas maleducada.-le dijo James.

Ella apuntó un rincón en donde se encontraba un perro disecado de dudosa procedencia.

-Él es Robert, mi mascota en la vida y en la muerte.-dijo Charlize sin inmutarse a pesar de la cara de desconcierto de Lily y la de diversión de James.

Finalmente se sentaron frente al escrito, ella los miro fijamente unos segundos antes de sacar papel y lápiz y preguntar:

-¿Cómo se llaman?  
-James Potter.  
-Lily Evans.  
-¿Por qué las enviaron aquí?  
-Ella me tiro los libros a la cabeza.  
-Él me estaba molestando.  
-¿Qué tipo de relación tienen?  
-Ninguna, gracias a Dios.-dijo Lily.  
-En el fondo ella esta enamorada de mi.  
-Eso quisieras Potter.  
-Es la verdad Evans.  
-Sigue soñando Potter.  
-Deberías admitirlo Evans.

Luego de varios minutos de una constante pelea poco creativa y más bien aburrida, la psicóloga dijo:

-Hay mucha tensión sexual entre ustedes.

Lily y James dejaron de hablar y la miraron como si estuviera loca.

-Eso es todo, pueden irse.

-Vaya.-decía Lucy en el gran comedor al mismo tiempo que leía una carta.-Se fueron de viaje….de nuevo.  
-¿Tus padres?-le preguntó Remus.  
-Si, vuelven en un mes.-dijo con gesto de enfado. Luego boto la carta y se puso a tomar desayuno normalmente.

A simple vista Lucy parecía tenerlo todo, era rica, hermosa y mimada, pero la verdad era que su vida no era tan alegre si se le observaba profundamente. Sus padres siempre estaban viajando, nunca estaban presentes. Remplazaban su cariño con objetos materiales. Cuando era más pequeña sufría mucho, pero luego aprendió a superarlo gracias a sus amigas y a Hogwarts, su verdadero hogar, en donde se sentía más acogida y querida. Había superado el hecho de que sus padres la dejaran sola en fechas importantes tales como su cumpleaños, y también que trataran de sustituir su mera presencia con caros regalos.  
Es por eso que la rubia se había caracterizado por ser muy cariñosa, la asustaba el hecho de seguir el ejemplo de sus padres. Detestaba hablar de ellos, y generalmente fingía que no le importaba. Era el único tema en el mundo el cual le costaba hablar.

-Lucy.-le dijo Remus con cautela.- ¿Alguna vez les has dicho a tus padres como te sientes?  
-No sirve de nada Remus, creeme, pero ya estoy acostumbrada.  
-Deberían saberlo…  
-Lo saben Remus, pero al parecer no les importa….Esta bien, ya no me afecta.-dijo intentando sonreír.

Remus le acaricio el cabello y luego dijo:

-No te lo mereces Lucy, y lo sabes.

Ella lo miro un segundo y luego apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico. La conversación se dio por terminada al ver que los chicos se acercaban para tomar desayuno, pero algo había ayudado a Lucy, algo la había movido por dentro. 

Sirius se dirigía a la habitación de las chicas. Quería hacer las paces con Sam, sólo quedaba una semana, no quería seguir peleando con ella, estaba claro que así no llegarían a ninguna parte. Por eso después de mucho pensarlo, decidió ir a buscarla para desayunar. Además había quedado con un leve cargo de conciencia luego de molestarla con lo que ocurrió en la fiesta. Si él era un verdadero hombre debería haberse guardado lo que casi ocurrió entre ellos. Vaya, pensó luego, ya volvían esos comportamientos extraño que curiosamente siempre tenían que ver con Sam.

Iba a tocar la puerta pero escucho unos sollozos, entró de inmediato para averiguar cual de las chicas estaba en problemas, pero encontró a Sam sola y arrodillada en el suelo.

-¡Arggg, lo odio, lo odio!-gritaba mientras rompía una carta en mil pedazos y lloraba con amargura.  
-Walker, ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo él acercándose.  
-Los odio, los odio.-dijo tirando los pedazos de papel al aire para después apoyar su cabeza en el suelo y seguir llorando. Golpeaba el suelo con fuerza, Sirius se alarmo nunca había visto a la chica tan descontrolada.  
-Walker.-dijo Sirius arrodillándose junto a ella y levantándola.-Basta, detente por favor, te harás daño, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos y luego siguió llorando con amargura. Cuando se calmo un poco Sirius le seco las lágrimas y ella dijo:

-No, no quiero decírtelo…no puedo creerlo…-dijo ella para seguir llorando desconsoladamente.

-Vamos Samantha, ¿alguien te hizo algo? Por que por lo que sé, yo soy el único que tengo derecho a molestarte, y vaya que soy bueno en eso.

Ella sonrió tristemente, respiro profundo y luego dijo:

-Antes de venir a Hogwarts, en mi colegio de Escocia, tenía un novio. Fue el primer chico del cual me enamore, y salimos juntos por ocho meses, yo era muy feliz…pero había una chica que quería conquistarlo, le gustaba sólo porque él era el único que no le tomaba atención. Era la chica mas deseada del colegio, era el equivalente de Moss aquí en Hogwarts, con la diferencia de que ella era manipuladora y le gustaba hacer sufrir a las personas. Antes de irme, terminamos claro, por que ya no lo vería más. Lo único que le pedí fue que no saliera con ella, él por supuesto me lo prometió, agregando también que las chicas como ella no le gustaban y que seguía enamorado de mi…

Se limpio las lágrimas antes de continuar.

-Hoy me llego una carta de ella contándome que estaban juntos, incluso me envió una fotografía, empezaron a salir solo un mes después que yo me fuera, mira.-dijo extendiéndole la fotografía.  
-Vaya esa chica si que esta buena...-dijo Sirius. Sam le golpeo el brazo.-Estoy bromeando.  
-Es una maldita perra, la odio, y lo odio a el también.  
-Vamos pecosa, él no te merece.-dijo Sirius levantándole el rostro por la barbilla.  
-Yo pensé que él era un buen chico, yo he sufrido mucho con nuestra separación…  
-No gastes tus lagrimas por él.-dijo Sirius atrayéndola hacia él.-Lo digo en serio, no vale la pena…

Ella se dejo abrazar y se puso a llorar nuevamente. Pero en los brazos de Sirius se sentía segura y parecía estar calmándose. A Sirius le bajaron instintos paternales con aquella chica delgada e indefensa, quería protegerla y ayudarla como fuera.

-Eres una gran chica Walker.-le dijo él jugando con su cabello.-A pesar de nuestras diarias peleas me caes bien, me haces reír.  
-Gracias Black.  
-No me gusta verte triste Walker, así no es divertido molestarte.  
-Me has ayudado mucho.  
-Y lo seguiré haciendo si es necesario para volver a tener a mi lado a esa chica engreída, sarcástica, violenta y antipática.

Sam rió, luego le golpeo el brazo.

-Así me gusta pecosa. Venía a pedirte perdón por lo que te dije en clases…No debí haberlo echo, perdóname.

-Ya no me importa, me enfurecí en ese minuto por que pensé que había pasado algo que no recordaba. Perdóname también por tratar de violarte, lo hice sólo por que estaba borracha.

-Lo sé.  
-Me gustaría que se pudiera hacer algo…  
-Tal vez hay algo que podamos hacer.-dijo él chico sonriendo picaramente.  
-Me refiero al tema, Black.  
-Yo también, niña pervertida, tengo un plan que no fallara, dejaras a esa chica con la boca abierta.-dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano a la morena para que se levantara también.

-Explícamelo.

-Te lo explico en el camino.-dijo él secándole las últimas lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro y sacándole el lacio cabello del rostro. No se habían dado cuenta de que seguían tomados de la mano. Luego le dio un beso en la frente y dijo.-vamos a desayunar pecosa.

Ella asintió y luego comenzó a escuchar el plan de Sirius para vengarse.

James, Lily y Moss se acercaban a la mesa donde Remus y Lucy tomaban desayuno.

-Buenos días pareja.-dijo James sentándose.  
-Bueno días a todos.-dijo Lucy quien se veía radiante.- ¿Dónde esta Sam, Lily?  
-No lo se.  
-Sirius tampoco aparece.-dijo James.   
-Deben de andar por ahí, tratando de matarse mutuamente o algo por el estilo.

Luego de unos minutos Sam y Sirius aparecieron en el comedor, Sirius le relataba algo y Sam solo sonreía y asentía.

-Hola chicos.-dijo Sam sentándose.  
-¿Qué traman ustedes dos?-pregunto James.  
-¿Nosotros?-dijo Sirius.- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Por que tienes cara de estar tramando algo.-dijo Moss.  
-Y por que si no están peleando.-dijo Remus.-entonces están tramando algo.  
-También podemos conversar.

Todos se miraron un minuto y después negando dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-No, no lo creo.

Sam y Sirius fulminaron a sus amigos y luego empezaron a desayunar, al mismo tiempo que afinaban los detalles del plan en susurros.

Moss iba por los pasillos de Hogwarts caminando rápidamente ya que estaba llegando tarde a su próxima clase: Pociones. No quería ni ver la cara que pondría el profesor si llegara tarde, él no la soportaba, ni a ella ni a los merodeadores.

Sin darse cuenta choco con un chico teniendo como resultado que todos los libros de él estuvieran en el suelo.

-Lo siento mucho.-dijo avergonzada y agachándose para recogerlos.  
-No importa, Martina.-dijo el.

Esa voz era…inconfundible. 

-Lucas.-dijo sorprendida y levantándose totalmente sonrojada.  
-Hola.-dijo él.  
-Hola.  
-¿Cómo esta tu amigo?  
-Bien, mucho mejor, gracias por tu ayuda.  
-De nada  
-Eee….Martina.-dijo Lucas comenzando a ponerse un poco nervioso.-A pesar de todo lo pase muy bien contigo en la fiesta.  
-Yo también Lucas.-dijo ella.  
-¿Querrías salir uno de estos días conmigo?  
-Claro que si.-dijo ella sonriendo abiertamente.  
-Genial.-dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa.-Nos vemos.  
-Adiós.

Moss lo vio irse, no podía creerlo, Lucas Bennet la había invitado a salir…era impredecible, nunca sabia como iba a actuar, cual iba a ser su próxima jugada. Había quedado totalmente descolocada. Nunca llegó a imaginar que un chico con tan poco la pudiera dejar en ese estado de felicidad total. 

Por favor dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos! Aquí va un nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias a las personas que me han escrito, necesito pedirles un favor a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic: por favor dejen un review, aun que sea corto, no les cuesta nada y así yo puedo saber que les gusta y que no, muchisimas gracias!!

Capitulo 11: La Venganza

Sam leía tranquilamente en su habitación. Gracias a sus amigas y Sirius había podido alegrarse un poco e intentar que lo que hiciera su ex novio, a quien hace poco deseaba freír en aceite, no le afectara. Además, a pesar de todo lo que le había costado separarse de Jim, ahora se sentía muy bien sin él. Al llegar a Hogwarts había podido olvidarse, y empezar de cero, cosa que jamás pensó que podía hacer tan rápido.  
Tocaron la puerta, ella se levanto preguntándose quien seria. Lily se encontraba en la reunión de prefectos y Lucy paseando con Remus, quien por supuesto había olvidado por completo la reunión. Y en todo caso ninguna de las dos tocaría la puerta antes de entrar. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Sirius quien entro de inmediato seguido por una sonriente Moss que dijo alegremente:

-¡Hola Sam!  
-Hola Moss, Sirius.-dijo Sam.  
-¿Estas lista?-preguntó Sirius.  
-Eso creo.  
-Bien.-dijo el moreno.-Primero sacaremos las fotos, luego Moss se encargara de escribir la carta.

Moss se acercó a la chica y comenzó a maquillarla levemente, se había tomado su trabajo muy a pecho, y como ella sabia lo que era sentirse desdichada por un tipo, ayudaría a Sam en todo lo que pudiera. Se había unido dichosa al plan que Sirius había ideado para vengar a su novia falsa.  
Luego de que Sirius consolara a Sam el día en que la vio llorando y destrozando la carta, ella se quejo que ni siquiera había podido salir con un chico en Hogwarts para restregárselo a su ex novio, debido a la apuesta que tenía con Sirius. Entonces ahí Sirius se ilumino. Le enviarían a la chica de Escocia fotos del supuesto nuevo novio de Sam, Sirius, y así se quedaría con la boca abierta. Pero Sirius también le había pedido a James que posara, y él actuaría del anterior novio de Sam en Hogwarts. El plan dejaría a la chica con la boca abierta, seria una maravilla.  
-Bien Sam, te ves muy bien, ahora colócate junto a la ventana con Sirius. La foto tiene que ser perfecta.-dijo tomando la cámara.-Bien Sirius abrázala y pon cara de estar enamorado.  
-¿Cuál es esa cara?  
-No lo se…pero mírala.  
-Esta bien.

Moss comenzó a sacar las fotos sonriendo, ellos dos verdaderamente se veían bien juntos. Claro que no lo comento, pues creía que era muy joven para morir a manos de dos salvajes. Luego llego corriendo James, quien estaba al tanto de el plan, y estaba dispuesto a colaborar.

-Bien, ¿Dónde esta mi ex novia?-preguntó refiriéndose a Sam.  
-James colócate junto a la cama.-le dijo Moss.  
-Bien, ven aquí Samantha, pondré mis mejores caras para vengarte.-dijo de forma dramática y atrayendo a Sam hacia sí, haciendo que la pecosa riera.

Luego de la sesión de fotos, que demoro más de lo que tenían pensado ,comenzaron a redactar la carta. Entre los cuatro crearon una obra maestra que sin duda haría arrepentirse a esa estupida escocesa, y la haría revolcarse de la envidia.  
Sam estaba muy agradecida, no podía creer lo que esos chicos habían echo por ella. Desde ese día su amistad con Moss se consolido, a pesar de las trancas que había tenido sobre la chica al comienzo.  
---------------------------- 

Más tarde, y luego de un duro entrenamiento de Quidditch, James se dirigió de pésimo mal humor hacia la habitación de las chicas: su última esperanza habitaba allí con forma de muchacha de 17 años y cabellera rubia. Con pose de tirano-capitán-decidido entro a la habitación donde las tres chicas reían de no se sabia que.

-Lucy.-exclamo arrodillándose a su lado.-Necesito tu ayuda.  
-¿Mi ayuda?-pregunto la rubia aun un poco risueña- ¿Por qué?

La tragedia era la siguiente. El cazador estrella del equipo de Gryffindor había decidido retirarse del equipo debido a cierta inspiración divina que de pronto lo había atacado, influyendo así en que su mentalidad hacia el Quidditch hubiera cambiado de forma radical.

-Lo siento James.-dijo el chico luego de que James le hubiera suplicado por quinta vez y ya empezara a amenazarle.- En mi nueva vida no hay espacio para el Quidditch, estoy tratando de llegar a un nivel mas avanzado espiritualmente, en donde los deportes agresivos no me ayudan para superarme.

En los años anteriores Lucy había sido una gran cazadora, pero por ciertos motivos tuvo que salirse del equipo. El primero fue que a Michael, su novio en ese tiempo, no le agradaba la idea de que su novia jugara, lo encontraba un deporte totalmente masculino. Al principio Lucy no lo escucho, pero era desagradable cada vez que alguien pronunciaba la palabra "Quidditch" como él comenzaba a dictar las razones por que las mujeres no debían jugar. Finalmente la chica tuvo una fuerte lesión, que la dejaría fuera del juego por varios meses, eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, y la rubia abandono el equipo para siempre.

-¡Mi maldito cazador abandono el equipo por que esta echo un completo neo hippie!-grito desesperado.-He probado a medio colegio y nadie juega como el….o como tú. Por favor Lucy vuelve al equipo.  
-No lo se James.-dijo la rubia levantándose.-No estoy en condiciones, no juego hace meses.  
-Te entrenare, se que eres capaz.  
-Olvida a Rowens, James.-dijo Remus entrando en ese momento.-Acabo de probarlo y es un completo desastre, no se que vamos a hacer…  
-He aquí nuestra última esperanza Remus.-dijo James alegremente pues se sentía capaz de convencer a Lucy.  
-¿Quién?-pregunto Remus.

James apunto a Lucy sonriendo, pero Remus no sonrió… no sonrió en absoluto.

-¿Lucy?  
-Si, ella jugaba antes y era muy buena…  
-No, no, no, olvídalo en este segundo James.  
-¿Por qué?-pregunto James creyendo conocer la respuesta.  
-Si, ¿Por qué?-dijo esta vez Lucy cabreada. No era que estuviera aceptando la propuesta de James si no que quería saber por que a su novio no le parecía bien que ella entrara a jugar.  
-Por que hay muy pocas mujeres en los equipos, el Quidditch es muy peligroso Lucy, cada vez hay más rivalidad y los partidos están siendo más duros y agresivos.  
-Te recuerdo "cariño".-dijo Lucy colocándose justo al frente de el.-Que yo antes formaba parte del equipo.  
-Y te lesionaste.  
-Pero pude haber vuelto, esa lesión no fue gran cosa. Además Moss también juega en el equipo.  
-Las cosas están distintas ahora.  
-No lo creo Remus.  
-NO dejare que entres.  
-NO eres mi padre.  
-Pero si soy tu novio.  
-Y eso no te da ningún derecho sobre mi, bueno sin tomar en cuenta que puedes bes… ¡eso no importa ahora, entrare en el equipo!

Sam y Lily observaban la discusión divertidas, parecía prometer. James no sabia si intervenir o no, pues tampoco quería que Remus se enojara con él por querer "poner en riesgo" a su novia. Pero también necesitaba urgentemente que Lucy entrara al equipo. Lily disfrutaba la discusión esperanzada, tal vez así Lucy recobrara la razón, y su única conexión con los merodeadores se vería rota.

-Sabes Remus…ya me he dejado influenciar por machistas como tu, pero esta vez no haré eso…ya no soy como antes…James, avísame cuando son los entrenamientos, estaré encantada de volver al equipo.

James sonrió, pero luego observo la cara de consternación de Remus, mientras Lucy abandonaba elegantemente el territorio de guerra en el cual había salido victoriosa.

-¿Machista?... ¿Machista?-se repetía Remus sin poder creer lo que la rubia le había dijo, pues siempre había dejado bien en claro que no estaba de acuerdo con el machismo y creía en la igualdad hombre-mujer. Él solo quería que su novia no se lastimara, y ahora ella…lo llamaba machista. 

-No puedo creer que Lucy haya llamado a Remus machista.-dijo Sirius riendo tumbado en su cama.  
-¿Vieron la expresión de su rostro?  
-Remus es la persona menos machista que conozco.-dijo Moss.-Cielos, lamento habérmelo perdido.  
-Fue un gran espectáculo, creo que esta chica es especial.  
-Sin duda, Remus nunca a tenido a alguien con esa carácter a su lado…le hará bien. 

Mimi y Curly estaban furiosas. Como seguir a Moss y averiguar sus planes, era parte de sus rutinas, estaban al tanto de lo de Lucas Bennet. Al principio ambas chicas estaban en la gloria, era la primera vez en la historia de sus siete años de Hogwarts que un chico no parecía interesarse en Moss, pero a medida que paso el tiempo y Lucas, a su manera, se interesaba en ella, las dos chicas habían caído en un colapso nervioso.

-Tenemos que hacer algo Mimi.-decía Curly.  
-Vamos a estropearle la cita.-dijo Mimi mirándose las uñas.  
-Ya lo se, pero Bennet no es de la clase de chicos que caen inmediatamente, no podremos seducirlo.  
-Pero es nuestra forma convencional de estropear citas, ¿Qué haremos entonces?  
-Lo forzaremos, ya veras.  
-¿Forzar?  
-Si, Mimi, ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Espera…es nuestra oportunidad, allá esta Lucas y Moss viene bajando la escalera, espera aquí y aprende Mimi.

Curly camino hacia Lucas preparando su pose más sexy, que generalmente funcionaba con los chicos de Hogwarts. Observo la escalera, Moss bajaba en ese minuto y los vería.

-Lucas Bennet.-exclamo sensualmente y parando frente a el.  
-¿Qué deseas?-pregunto Lucas ya que las chicas como Mimi y Curly no le agradaban ni tampoco solía tratar con ellas.  
-Me preguntaba si…-dijo observando de reojo a Moss y esperando a que ella mirara. Luego con toda su fuerza tomo a Lucas del cuello y lo beso. El chico quedo paralizado y no reaccionó.

Moss bajaba las escaleras cuando vio la particular escena. Lucas y Curly besándose en pleno pasillo…Decidió no presenciar el resto, que seguramente seria tan desagradable como lo que estaba viendo ahora. Se fue calmadamente a su sala común, donde Lily, James, Sirius, Sam y Remus conversaban junto al fuego. Les hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue calmadamente a su habitación. 

-¿Les pareció que Moss esta bien?-preguntó James.

Al llegar a la habitación Moss cerró la puerta con delicadeza, dejo su mochila sobre la cama y luego se dispuso a botar, quebrar y lastimar todo objeto que tuviera delante. 

-Oh, no, no esta bien.-dijo Sirius levantándose al escuchar el ruido.-No se preocupen, yo voy.

Curly vio que Moss fue testigo de la escena y se separo de Lucas, no le dio tiempo al chico para que digiera nada, ya que salio rápidamente de ahí.

-Oh esta bien, gracias por la explicación.-murmuro Lucas de mal humor. Luego metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y se largó de ahí. Definitivamente ese no era un buen día.

-Esta bien, ¿Qué paso con Bennet?-preguntó Sirius entrando a la habitación de la chica y esquivando ciertos objetos que volaban en todas direcciones.  
-¡Ese idiota! ¡Lo odio! ¡Y yo que pensé que podía confiar en él! Pero resultó ser un idiota al igual que el resto de los chicos…ya no tengo esperanzas…  
-¿Qué te hizo?-dijo Sirius sentándola en la cama ya que veía peligrar su integridad física si la chica seguía arrojando objetos como quien arroja inofensivas pelotas.  
-¡Lo vi besándose con Curly! ¡Curly! Mi peor la odio, los odio a los dos…  
-¿Curly?-pregunto Sirius.  
-Si. Curly.  
-Pero Bennet no parece ser el tipo de chico que se lleva con Curly, o con Mimi…-dijo Sirius. -Bueno eso es lo que vi, y lo vi claramente, ni siquiera estaban escondidos, se besaban en mitad de pasillo…  
-¿Quieres que lo golpee?  
-No, Sirius gracias, no tienes que hacer de gangster cada vez que me enojo con alguien.  
-Lo siento, pero no lo se Moss, tal vez es un mal entendido, nunca se sabe.  
-No, no lo creo, sabes ya estoy harta, espero que al salir de Hogwarts conozca a alguien que valga la pena, por que en este minuto me dan ganas de hacerme lesbiana.

Sirius arqueo una ceja.

-Bueno, iré a decirle a ese idiota que no tendremos ninguna cita.  
-Suerte.   
-Una vez más gracias Sirius.  
-Cuando quieras….y Moss…  
-¿Si?  
-Muchas gracias por la ayuda en el plan de Sam, en verdad creo que lo hiciste muy bien, y ella esta muy agradecida…  
-De nada.-dijo sonriendo.-Me gusto mucho ayudar a tu novia. Y por cierto Sirius…

-¿Qué?

-Te estás comportando como si realmente fuera tu novia y la quisieras mucho mucho.-dijo poniendo una pose melosa y tirándole besos.

Como toda respuesta, Sirius le lanzó un cojín. Eso no era cierto, ¿o si?

Remus dormía pacíficamente sobre su cama. Los chicos se encontraban no se sabia donde, y él había aprovechado la repentina soledad para echar una siesta. Todavía no se reconciliaba con Lucy, así que tenia bastante tiempo libre. Pero cierta rubia entraba en ese minuto a la habitación silenciosamente, intentando no despertar de momento al lobito que dormía como un bebe. Con cautela se deslizó sobre la cama, pero Remus ya se había despertado, seguía con los ojos cerrados. Sabia que era Lucy, su aroma invadía la habitación. La chica se tumbo a su lado y lo beso en la mejilla al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del chico. Remus no abrió los ojos pero instintivamente la tomo de la cintura al mismo tiempo que decía:  
-¿Sigues pensando que soy un machista?  
-No….-dijo ella sonriendo.-Se perfectamente que lo haces para protegerme.  
-No quiero que te lastimes.-dijo él abriendo sus ojos y mirándola fijamente.-Eso es todo.  
-Lo se…pero debes confiar en mi Remus, se cuidarme sola, no me pasara nada.  
-Se que puedes cuidarte sola, me he dado cuenta de ello en varias ocasiones.-dijo él sonriendo.-Tienes mucha fuerza no se como no me has quebrado algo de todas las veces que me has golpeado.  
-Oye…-dijo ella sonriendo y tratando de golpearle el brazo, pero el fue más rápido y la tomo de la muñeca.  
-A eso me refiero.-dijo acercándose para darle un dulce beso.  
-No se como me soportas-dijo la rubia.   
-Yo tampoco la verdad.-dijo él bromeando.- ¿Cómo no voy a soportarte? ¿Quién no podría soportarte?

Ella sonrió mirándolo con ternura.

-Siento haberte llamado machista.  
-Lo sé. Siento haberte ordenado que no entraras en el equipo…es solo que me aterra la idea de que pueda pasarte algo.  
-No me pasara nada, pero gracias por la preocupación.  
-De todas formas te mantendré vigilada.  
-Estaré bien…James es un gran capitán, no dejara que me lastimen.  
-Lo se…ahora tendrás que soportar al tirano.  
-Cielos, vaya que el chico ese se pone autoritario, no nos deja ni un descanso. —Dijo ella recostándose sobre el pecho del chico y bostezando.-Tengo mucho sueño…anoche me quede mucho tiempo pensando si debía venir a disculparme o no.  
-Yo también, en todo casi si no lo hacías tu ahora hubiera ido yo de todas formas.-dijo él acariciándole el cabello.- ¿No discutamos más, bueno?  
-Me parece perfecto, las discusiones me quitan horas de sueño, y eso afecta directamente a mi piel.-dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

Remus rió y luego vio como la chica se iba quedando dormida. Le besó la frente y decidió hacer lo mismo que ella.

Moss caminaba por la biblioteca con un libro en la mano. Había divisado a Lucas en una de las estanterías. Lo miro un segundo…cielos se veía tan guapo e interesante mirando los títulos con el ceño fruncido. Lo miro unos segundos y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se regaño a si misma y se dirigió hacia el con paso decidido.

-Lucas.-dijo seriamente.  
-Princesa del hielo.-dijo él sobresaltándose y mirándola fijamente.- ¿A que se debe esta visita?  
-Se debe a que vengo a cancelar nuestra cita. Creí que eras distinto, confié en ti, me pareció que eras un chico verdaderamente interesante, pero ya veo que eres igual al resto…me esperaba mas de ti.-dijo tranquila pero fríamente. Luego se fue altivamente por donde vino, con la cabeza bien en alto, como hace mucho tiempo le había enseñado su amigo James que había que salir de esas situaciones.

Lucas tenía cara de desconcierto. Es decir si el chico arqueaba la ceja y miraba seriamente a Moss podía decirse que estaba desconcertado, ya que él no era precisamente muy expresivo.

¿Quién entendía a las mujeres? Pensaba el Slytherin en ese minuto. Por que él no tenía la más mínima idea de que le pasaba a la chica. ¿Qué había echo él para que mereciera eso? No tuvo tiempo de salir de su asombro ya que la chica volvía hacia él.

-Te estarás preguntando en estos segundo acerca de quien entiende a las mujeres.-dijo ella.-Pues bien, te facilitare mi ayuda.-dijo casi tirandole el libro que tenia en sus manos y retirándose por segunda vez, dejando nuevamente a Lucas pasmado.

El chico miro el titulo que Moss le había dado. "Manual practico para entender a las mujeres"  
Casi rabiando el chico se fue de la biblioteca, con el texto aun en sus manos, esa sin duda había sido una pésima semana.

FIN DEL CAPITULO  
DEJEN REVIWS POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
ATREVANSE A ADIVINAR QUÉ ES LO QUE VIENE! 


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: Reacciones

Cierta chica recibía una carta, en un lugar que podría decirse que era un castillo, aunque no podía compararse con la majestuosidad de Hogwarts. Extrañada abrió el sobre, no esperaba ninguna carta, sin tomar en cuenta la respuesta de la revista "Corazón de Bruja" pues se había inscrito en un concurso de modelaje y esperaba con ansias la respuesta. Envidiaba profundamente a aquella chica que salía muy seguido en la revista modelando, y que según la reseña pertenecía a Hogwarts. Quería ser como ella. Si supiera que ella misma había colaborado en un genial plan de venganza en su contra, no la admiraría tanto. Pero definitivamente ese sobre no tenía pinta de venir de ninguna revista.  
Era una carta, miró el remitente: Samantha Walker.

-¿Samantha Walker?-se pregunto en voz alta.- ¿Esa no es la apestosa ex novia de mi Jim? Pobre chica…debe haberse enfurecido cuando le envié esa carta contándole lo sucedido…apuesto a que me amenaza a muerte…-sonrió con satisfacción.

Comenzó a leer la carta, al principio sonreía pero a medida que continuaba su rostro iba cambiando hasta llegar al desconcierto total. La carta decía así:

Querida Madelein:  
Hola chica, ¿Cómo estas? Espero que muy bien. La verdad es que tu carta me dejo muy contenta, ¡Me parece estupendo que Jim haya decidido rehacer su vida después de mi partida! Y si decidió rehacerla contigo, pues mejor todavía, por que creo que hacen una gran pareja. Al igual que él yo también comencé desde cero en Hogwarts. Es que deberías ver la cantidad de chicos guapos que hay aquí…es como para no creérselo.  
Como te decía, comencé una nueva vida, y vaya que vida…casi a la semana que llegue a Hogwarts comencé a salir con James, veras era un chicos encantador y me gustaba mucho, pero luego terminamos por distintos motivos. Ahora somos muy amigos, él es el capitán del equipo de Quidditch y no sabes cuantas chicas andan detrás de suyo. Actualmente salgo con Sirius, ¡vaya que somos felices juntos! Él renunció a su vida de mujeriego para estar conmigo definitivamente…Ya veras Hogwarts es un paraíso. Nuevamente te felicito, espero que tu y Jim sean tan felices como yo lo soy en este momento. Ahí te envió fotografías de mí y los chicos, para que veas lo guapos que son. Bueno mandadle muchos saludos a Jim de mi parte, un abrazo.Samantha Walker.

Madelein termino de leer la carta enfurecida. ¡Tantos meses de perseguir a Jim para demostrarle a la pecosa esa que ella no era su dueño, para que después a ella ni le afectara! Bueno, pensaba, esos chicos no deben ser tan guapos como ella dice, seguro exagera. Saco las dos fotografías del sobre y se dispuso a observarlas.

-¡Dios mío!-exclamo.

Vaya que si eran guapos, guapísimos…  
Se echo en su cama luego de tirar la carta, el sobre y las fotografías al aire. Definitivamente la habían derrotado y eso que ella nunca perdía, siempre lograba sus propósitos, pero esta vez no había podido desgraciar a Samantha Walker. Miro la hora, debía reunirse con Jim, quien luego de leer la carta, ya no le parecía tan interesante ni guapo ni divertido como antes.

-No Potter.-decía Lily cansada, pues ya era la octava vez en quince minutos que lo rechazaba. James decía que la psicóloga tenía razón, había mucha tensión sexual entre ellos dos, y por el bien de ambos, y también del resto de sus amigas, había que romperla.  
-Te volverás loca Evans, ya escuchaste a Watson, esta tensión no te hará bien. Hay que acabar con ella.  
-Mira Potter prefiero volverme loca y que me lleven al manicomnio más lejano de aquí antes que acostarme contigo.

Esta escena se desarrollaba en el desayuno. Como Lily había predicho, se había echo una conexión oficial con los merodeadores, ya que ahora los veían a todas horas incluyendo en las comidas.  
Sam volvía a estar de muy buen humor, y eso significaba que volvía comer como lo hacia antes es decir de a grandes cantidades pero lentamente. Eso molestaba profundamente a sus amigas, ya que la chica podía demorarse horas en comerse un plato de comida. Sirius era él que más sufría con esto, ya que Lily y Lucy se aprovecharon de su estado de supuesto novio para cargarle la responsabilidad de esperar todos los días a que la chica acabara de comer. "Si su novio no la espera mientras come entonces nadie se va a creer que verdaderamente están saliendo", había dicho Lucy aprovechándose de la situación.

-No estas bien de la salud Evans.-dijo James tomándole la temperatura con la mano.-Ya te esta afectando la tensión…  
-Y a ti la tensión te afectará en otra parte.-lo amenazo con un tenedor en la mano. Para mayor seguridad Remus se lo quito.-Además, no tenemos ninguna tensión sexual, por lo menos de mi parte.

Moss miraba la mesa de Slytherin con odio recargado en su mirada. Lucas capto esa mirada y la miro de vez en cuando, pero no fue lo suficientemente valiente para mantener la mirada, ni siquiera sabia que delito había echo para que ella lo mirara así.

-Moss, deja de mirar hacia allá.-le dijo Sirius.  
-No estoy mirando hacia ninguna parte.-dijo ella tomando jugo.  
-Lo siento mucho Moss, pensé que Lucas era un buen chico.-le dijo Sam parando de comer nuevamente y mirando a la chica.  
-No te preocupes Sam.-dijo ella sonriendo tristemente.-Oye ¿te das cuenta de que a estas alturas esa arpía ya debe haber recibido la carta?  
-Hubiera pagado por ver que cara puso.  
-Yo también.-dijo Lucy uniéndose a la conversación por que la discusión de Lily y James ya se estaba poniendo nuevamente repetitiva y su novio se cercioraba de que Lily no atacara a nadie con objetos corto punzantes.-Debe estar muriéndose de rabia…

-Es algo que se los agradeceré por siempre.  
-Walker mejor agradéceme concentrándote en tu comida o me tendrás aquí hasta que las clases terminen, ayer llegamos tarde.  
-Nadie te obliga a esperarme.  
-Si no te espero no comes.  
-Si como, solo que no me gusta comer sola. Ni tampoco apurada.  
-Ahora estas acompañada así que come, no me obligues a darte en la boca.  
-Eso nunca.-dijo ella echándose mayor cantidad de comida en la boca.  
-Bueno, ya me voy.-dijo Moss levantándose.-Nos vemos chicos.  
-Adiós Moss.

La chica salió del gran comedor, había olvidado dejar unas cartas en la lechuzeria, y quería hacerlo antes de que empezaran las clases. Iba distraída pensando en cosas sin importancia cuando alguien la tomo del brazo y la llevo al aula vacía, era el único e inconfundible Lucas Bennet.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó fríamente Moss soltando su brazo.  
-¿Puedes explicarme qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Qué fue todo eso de la biblioteca? ¿Y por qué me miras como si quisieras matarme?  
-Tienes el descaro de preguntarme qué es lo que me pasa….eres un idiota.  
-¿Qué te hice?  
-¿Qué me hiciste? Tuvimos esas magnificas charlas y encuentros, me besaste, me invitaste a salir, yo estaba muy ilusionada y luego te veo besándote en pleno pasillo con Curly.  
-¿Curly?  
-¡Si! ¡Curly!

Lucas estaba desconcertado, pero luego recordó.

-¡No puedo creer que creas que yo me besaba con Curly!  
-¿Entonces vi un paisajismo Lucas?  
-No, ella me besó a la fuerza durante un segundo y luego se fue corriendo, ni siquiera me hablo, yo tampoco le hable, no tengo idea que fue eso…  
-¿Me crees tonta?  
-¡Es la verdad! No puedo creer la imagen mía que tienes como para que creas que yo me besaría con Curly, ¡Nunca haría algo de tal bajeza! Pareciera que no me conociste cuando hablamos…ahora el que esta enfadado soy yo… ¡Cielos, con Curly!  
-¿Qué querías que hiciera si eso fue lo que vi?  
-Preguntar en vez de tratarme de esa forma.  
-Sabes Lucas no quiero continuar con esta discusión, no vale la pena.-dijo Moss dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.  
-Bien.-dijo él cortante.  
-Bien.-dijo ella dando un portazo que hizo que mitad del castillo se moviera.

Lily seguía desaprobando la reciente relación de Remus y Lucy. No decía nada al respecto pero se notaba en la mirada que ponía en su rostro cada vez que los veía juntos. James había notado eso y decidió afrontarla.  
Estaban todos en la sala común. Remus en un sillón leyendo un libro mientras Lucy dormía acurrucada en su pecho. Moss, Sam y Sirius conversaban junto al fuego, los dos últimos estaban tratando de orientar a Moss y dándole consejos para su situación con Lucas. La chica tuvo que admitir que la culpa fue suya por no haber confiado en él, pero también tenia mucho orgullo y no sabia como disculparse con el chico. Lucas no era igual al resto, estaba segura que diciendo lo siento y sonriendo encantadoramente no solucionaría las cosas. Por ultimo Lily y James estaban sentados cómodamente en un sillón.

-No entiendo por qué no apruebas esa relación tan inofensiva.-dijo James de la nada y mirando a la parejita.  
-¿Sabes por qué no me agrada? Por que aunque no lo creas se ha creado un vinculo entre nosotras y ustedes, es decir… ¡míranos!...estamos todos juntos en la sala común hablando como gente civilizada, ¿no crees que es la señal del fin del mundo?

James rió ante las elocuencias de la pelirroja.

-Lily.-dijo poniéndose serio.-Sabes perfectamente que te molesta que estén juntos por otra razón.

Lily miro el suelo.

-Lily, Remus es un buen chico.-continuo James.  
-Potter se que quieres defender a tu amigo, pero todo el mundo sabe sus antecedentes.  
-Lo se, pero Remus es distinto, es decir, tiene a muchas chicas detrás suyo, pero él jamás le ha echo daño a ninguna, es de relaciones largas y serias. Lo reconozco siempre ha sido el serio del grupo, él es el que nos regañaba por nuestras jugarretas. Remus es el hombre ideal para cualquier chica, si yo fuera mujer estaría enamorado de él.-dijo riendo y en tono de broma.-Pero en verdad piensa, es educado, un excelente amigo, inteligente, divertido y respetuoso. Al principio yo tampoco estaba muy convencido, no sabia si Nielson era para él, pero míralo Lily, esta enamorado.

Lily miro a la pareja. Lucy dormía mientras que Remus leía tranquilamente y le acariciaba con delicadeza el cabello.  
-Lucy ha sufrido mucho por los hombres, no sabes cuanto Potter.-le dijo Lily mirándolo fijamente.-Siempre le ha faltado cariño por parte de sus padres, que viven viajando. No quiero que sufra más de lo que ha sufrido.  
-No lo hará Lily. Lucy es una princesita única que lo que más necesita es a alguien con mucha paciencia y que la mime mucho. ¿Y quien tiene más paciencia, y es capaz de mimarla más que Remus?  
-No lo se…puedes tener razón Potter.  
-Ahora que te hice entrar en razón, me acompañaras a dar un paseo.  
-Pero…-comenzó a protestar la chica, pero James ya la arrastraba fuera de la sala común.

Lucy se despertaba en ese minuto.

-¿Me quedé dormida de nuevo?  
-Si.-dijo Remus sonriéndole.  
-Lo siento Remus.-dijo ella levantando la cabeza.  
-No importa, descansa.-dijo él atrayéndola nuevamente.  
-Es que no se lo que me pasa, últimamente siempre estoy cansada, siempre tengo sueño. Tu sabes que para mi mis horas de sueño son fundamentales, pero en el día jamás duermo.  
-¿Y te sientes bien?  
-Si, solo tengo sueño.  
-Ya se te pasara, es normal.

A pesar de que Remus la tranquilizo, él ya había pensado que algo le ocurría a Lucy. Es decir, en los años en que él la observaba con admiración, y cuando finalmente la conoció, siempre había captado que ella era una chica llena de energía. Siempre había sido más bien hiperquinetica, nunca paraba de moverse. Pero últimamente se veía muy cansada y con falta de energía. Dormía bien, pero siempre tenia sueño, como ella misma había dicho. Tenía el presentimiento de que alguien le estaba causando ese cansancio intencionalmente. Sin duda alguna debía averiguar quien era esa persona, por que no permitiría que nadie le quitar a Lucy esa chispa tan única que poseía.

James miraba por la ventana, mientras que Sirius jugaba al colgado con Peter. Remus se veía pensativo y de vez en cuando le echaba una mirada a Lucy quien dormitaba descaradamente sobre su escritorio. Sam y Moss cuchicheaban en voz baja. Lily era la única que parecía tomar atención, luchando para que sus parpados no se cerraran. Así estaba el ambiente en las extremadamente aburridas clases que impartía el Sr. Binns, que no era un fantasma ni mucho menos, pero que aun en la tierra era tan aburrido como en sus posteriores años de enseñanza.

-James.-le susurro Remus.  
-Dime.-dijo él contento de que su amigo le hablara ya que el paisaje ya no era tan divertido después de mirarlo detenidamente por veinte minutos.  
-¿Te acuerdas cuando investigamos para hacerle la broma a Snape de las pesadillas?  
-Como no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
-Por que me parece recordar que leímos acerca de un hechizo para proporcionarle sueño a las personas.

Entonces James miro a la rubia y luego a su amigo que tenia cara de preocupación.

-¿Te preocupa Lucy verdad?  
-Si, es decir siempre ha sido tan enérgica y últimamente siempre esta durmiendo y la veo tan cansada…tengo el presentimiento de que alguien le esta haciendo eso.  
-Me había llamado la atención, pero supuse que era normal, ¿buscaste el libro en la biblioteca?  
-Si, y casualmente no estaba.  
-¿Por qué no le preguntas a la señora Grinn quien tomo el libro por ultima vez?  
-Recuerda que desde que escondimos todos los libros que Snape había arrendado, para causarle un problema, Grinn no nos deja ver la lista de los libros.  
-Tienes razón. ¿Y si enviamos a Moss?  
-No, ya lo hemos intentado, sabe que es nuestra amiga. Lucy tampoco puede ir, no quiero que se entere por que a pesar de que tengo este fuerte presentimiento, puede que yo este equivocado, ella ya esta preocupada y no quiero molestarla mas.  
-La pelirroja no querrá ir.  
-Sam.-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
-Yo le diré, me debe una.-dijo James.-Lunático.-dijo bajando la voz.-Recuerda que hoy es luna llena.  
-Lo se.-dijo el suspirando y mirando a la rubia.  
James le palmeo la espalda.

-No te preocupes amigo, Lucy no lo notara.

Sam acepto pedirle la lista de quien se llevaba los libros a la bibliotecaria, pero se mostró muy persistente a la hora de preguntar para que lo necesitaban. Los chicos no quisieron decirle, ya que ella pensaba que le dirían a Lucy.

-Me niego a ir hasta que me digan.-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos en la entrada de la biblioteca.  
-Esta bien.-dijo Remus.-Creo que alguien le esta provocando todo ese sueño a Lucy.  
-Que bueno que alguien más se lo planteo por que yo pensaba de igual manera, iba a decírtelo pero pensé que eran paranoias mías.-dijo la chica.-Esta bien, ahora voy.  
-Gracias. Y por favor no le digas nada a Lucy.  
-Claro que no.-dijo ella dirigiéndose a la recepción.  
-¿Qué hacen?-dijo Sirius llegando al lado de los chicos.  
-¿Sirius Black en la biblioteca? Esto es memorable.  
-Me pareció escuchar sus voces.-dijo él.- ¿Qué hacen?

Remus miro a James y luego le explico a Sirius que estaban haciendo. El moreno estuvo de acuerdo y decidió ayudar a su amigo con la investigación.

-Hola señorita Grinn.-le dijo alegremente a la bibliotecaria.- ¿Cómo esta?  
-Muy bien señorita Walker muchas gracias. Ahora dígame que quiere.  
-No sabe por casualidad quien se llevo por ultima vez el libro "Hechizos y contra hechizos tomo II".  
-¿Para que necesite esa información señorita?-pregunto la Sra. Grinn suspicazmente.  
-Vera…estoy haciendo un trabajo y necesito ese libro sólo un momento, entonces quiero pedirle a quien lo tenga que me deje revisarlo brevemente.  
-Esta bien, espereme un poco ya le traigo la lista.

Sam sonrió encantadoramente y se dispuso a esperar cuando alguien a su lado le habló.

-Samantha Walker.-dijo un rubio platinado de ojos azules y piel blanca.  
-Malfoy.-dijo ella indiferentemente.-¿Recuerdas la fiesta en casa de los Black? Vaya que nuestros padres querían unirnos. Lastima que tú te fugaste con ese traidor a la sangre pura de Black.  
-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy, y doy gracias a que mis padres no hayan seguido con eso de unirnos, por que la sola idea me causa repulsión.-dijo ella mirándolo fríamente.

Lucius Malfoy lanzo una risa irónica.

-Veo que sigues con esa escoria. Deberías buscarte gente con más clase…  
-Malfoy te juro que si sigues voy a golpearte.  
-Como si eso me asustara pequeña, veo que tu también eres una traidora, juntándote con esa asquerosa sangre sucia de…

Con furia Sam le pego un puñetazo en pleno rostro. Malfoy no se lo esperaba, jamás hubiera creído que esa chica menuda y frágil iba a ser capaz de golpearlo.

-Eres una mocosa…-dijo él tomándola de los brazo con fuerza al mismo tiempo que Sam intentaba pegarle patadas.  
-Vuelve a hablar así de alguno de mis amigos y lo pagaras Malfoy, lo juro.

-¿Por qué Sam esta golpeando a Malfoy, quien a su vez esta sangrando de las narices?-pregunto James tranquilamente como quien comenta el clima.  
-¡Cielos!-exclamo Sirius corriendo al lugar donde se efectuaba la batalla.- ¡Malfoy déjala tranquila!

Malfoy se detuvo y miro con odio a Sirius, quien a su vez tomo a Sam de la cintura ya que la chica quería seguir peleando.

-Acércate otra vez a ella y lo pagaras caro.-lo amenazo Sirius ya que le faltaban manos para golpearlo.  
-Debía suponer que vendrías a defender a tu estupida novia.-dijo él comenzando a retroceder.-Lo pagaras pequeña escoria, esto no quedara así.-dijo mirando a Sam.

-¡Sueltame Sirius, dejame darle su merecido!

-¡Sam, calmate, no vale la pena!

-De todas formas no podrías conmigo, traidora a la sangre…  
-¡Fuera de aquí todos ustedes!-gritó enfurecida la bibliotecaria al mismo tiempo que les enseñaba la salida.

Sirius se llevo arrastrando a Sam quien oponía resistencia y comenzaba a arañarlo para que la soltara.

-¡Quédate quieta Walker, es por tu bien!  
-Despídete de la lista.-le dijo James a Remus.-Habrá que inventar otra forma de averiguar quien tiene ese libro.  
-Así veo.-dijo Remus tranquilamente.- ¿Crees que debamos…?-dijo mirando como Sirius trataba de calmar a Sam  
-No.-dijo James.-Dejémoslos solos, Sirius sabrá calmarla.  
-¡Suéltame!-le gritaba Sam a Sirius.  
-No.-dijo él levantándola y comenzando a caminar.  
-Déjame darle su merecido a ese idiota de Malfoy…  
-Ya lo dejaste sangrando Walker.  
-Eso apenas fue un rasguño, soy capaz de más.  
-Eso lo tengo más que claro…Que diría la gente si viera a una señorita Walker comportándose de esta manera.  
-Sabes que no me importa la opinión de la gente Black. Ese idiota me las pagara.

Sam se fue quejando, gritando e intentando golpear a Sirius todo el camino. Estaba tan concentrada en encontrar adjetivos no muy amigables a la dinastía completa Malfoy que no se dio cuenta a donde la llevaba el moreno. Fue cuando comenzaba a insultar al árbol genealógico Black que se detuvo a preguntar donde diablos la llevaba el chico.

-Ahora.-dijo Sirius dejándola en el suelo de la habitación de los chicos.-Tendrás una mejor manera de descargar tu ira.

Sam lo iba a golpear pero Sirius la tomo de los hombros y la puso delante de un saco de boxeo.

-No a mi, sino a el. Vamos pecosa, dale con toda tu fuerza.

Sam lo miro con odio, pero finalmente término golpeando la dichosa bolsa de golpeo, que resulto ser más efectiva que una terapia.

-¿Por qué me topo contigo cada vez más seguido?-pregunto Lily harta al encontrarse con James en el pasillo.  
-Es el destino Lily, todavía no lo entiendes. Todos a tú alrededor te manda señales para que tú te des cuenta, pero tú sigues negando la realidad.

Lily lo ignoro ya que sabia que si empezaba esa pelea no terminaría nunca, pues ya lo había experimentado

-Cuando tengamos nuestros hijos les podremos contar nuestras anécdotas de Hogwarts Lily, ¿te das cuenta?  
-Nunca tendría un hijo contigo Potter.-dijo la pelirroja amenazadoramente.-Y si sigues no los tendrás por tu cuenta tampoco.-agrego blandiendo su puño.  
-Ya sabes querida pelirroja que el echo de que seas violenta no me molesta para nada, al contrario, me encanta.-dijo él sonriendo traviesamente.

La pelirroja ya le iba a contestar pero el chico sorpresivamente la tomo con fuerza de la cintura y le dio un beso corto pero fuerte, que dejo a la pelirroja sin aliento por unos segundos. Cuando lo recupero golpeo al chico en el brazo mientras le gritaba.

-Chicos.-dijo Dumbledore tomándolos de los hombres.-Vengan.

Lily estaba más roja que su propio cabello y James sonreía divertido. Dumbledore los dejo frente a la oficina de la señorita Watson, que hizo que la furia de la pelirroja aumentara, no necesitaba que una loca le digiera que tenía que acabar con la tensión sexual entre ella y James…como si esa tal tensión existiera. El profesor toco la puerta y luego se retiro.

-Espero que les sirva.-dijo dándoles la espalda y empezando a caminar.- y no, no creo que le convenga escaparse señorita Evans.-agrego ya que Lily comenzaba a fugarse discretamente.

Entonces la misteriosa señorita Watson abrió la puerta y los hizo pasar al mismo tiempo que decía:  
-Ustedes de nuevo, pónganse cómodos por que intuyo que esto va a ser largo

Fin del Capitulo., por favor dejen reviews!


End file.
